


Tangier

by LittleSmit



Category: Only Lovers Left Alive (2013)
Genre: Biting, Dom/sub, Drama, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Horror, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Oral Sex, Physical Abuse, Polyamorous Character, Psychological Trauma, Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Suspense, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:53:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSmit/pseuds/LittleSmit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the end of OLLA movie. Mandy is backpacking in Tangier when she is attacked by two strange people one night and abducted. They both claim to be 'Vampires' and do not wish her harm, but need her help. Could it be true? Are they insane? Cannibals? Or maybe the world is a bit more stranger than she could have ever imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1: Entanglement

Disclaimer: I do not own nor hand any involvement in the writing or making of Only Lovers Left Alive. This is a fan-fiction. I received no money in writing this story and will neither gain to receive any money or fame from the movie or this story.  
This is purely a creation inspired by a great film that I enjoyed watching.  
The familiar characters and names I do not own in anyway.  
I do own the characters Mandy, Kevin, Anna, Palo and Kara. This plot, I created, based upon how I in my wacky mind I would have liked the film to perhaps end, so to extend it beyond. The original ending to the movie I have no complaints about nor do I wish to criticise or plaguer.  
If anyone does try to sue me, I will plead Insane. And the proof will be most likely in my writing.  
Thank you for taking the time to read this disclaimer, and this story.  
If you have not yet seen the movie. Go and buy it. Watch it. Amazing piece of art and story telling in a dark beautiful way.  
Thank you to Jim Jarmusch, the director and story play writer of Only Lovers Left Alive, Tom Hiddleston who portrays: Adam, Tilda Swinton: Eve, John Hurt: Kit (Christopher Marlowe ), Mia Wasikowska: Ava, and to all other actors, producers etc. that took part in this brilliant movie. 

xx  
Tangier

Chapter 1  
xx  
Entanglement

Mandy lifted her heavy backpack back onto the middle of her shoulders as she felt it begin to slide again more to one side. ' Really need to invest in a better backpack' she huffed as she did so.  
It was her second night in Tangier and she was making her way through the seemingly never ending alleyways and small paths towards the centre of Tangier.  
The Morocco adviser had said there was a hostel near here she could crash before her trip out to Rabat tomorrow. The last hostel was a dump and Mandy had felt uneasy with all the strange men hanging around outside and inside trying to sell her 'god knows what'.  
The strap on her back began to slid again, seeing a rock bench up ahead Mandy headed towards that to see if she could adjust the weight in her bag and tighten her straps again.  
Mandy turned and allowed her bag to drop on to the rock bench.  
She sighed in relief of the weight coming off her back and stretched her muscles a bit. As she did so she noted the beautiful view. A couple, off to one side leaned against a wall. They looked drunk or stoned, Mandy wasn't sure which as she glanced at them, and them at her. Mandy smiled awkwardly before turning away and beginning the task of sorting her bag.

xx

Adam and Eve leaned against the wall as Adam gently strummed his new Dalbergia retusa lute guitar.  
They both turned as the heard footsteps approaching and coming into their sights a young girl with a big backpack turned to face them as she dropped her heavy bag.  
Adam and Eve looked on with hungry they had not felt in so many years.  
The zombie had spotted them and smiled gently before turning away to dive into her bag.  
''Tell me now about entanglement.'' Eve began, her eyes still on the young mortal. ''Einstein's spooky action at a distance. Is it related to quantum theory?'' She asked.  
Adam's focus also stay with the girl as he replied. ''Hmm. No, I mean, it's not a theory, it's proven.''  
''How does it go again?'' Eve asked, her eyes un moving.  
''When you separate an entwined particle and you move both parts away from the other, even at opposite ends of the universe, if you alter or affect one, the other will be identically altered or affected.'' Adam said matter of factly. ''Spooky.'' He added gently  
Eve looked to her husband briefly. ''Even at opposite ends of the universe?'' Eve's expression matching her voice in awe.  
''Yeah'' Adam stated simply.  
They continued to watch the girl as she began to repack her belongs into her back pack. 

xx

Mandy had discovered her hair band in the middle of her towel and began to tie her long curly brown hair back so it wasn't in her face anymore. Even at night it was still warm, although much cooler than the day. The trip to the beach had been brilliant but the breeze of the sea air had helped with the heat of the pounding sun. it was lovely here, but clearly not used to many visitors. Or at least the locals didn't care.  
Mandy was more excited now because in less than two weeks she was ganna be meeting up with here friend Kara in Costa Teguise, Lanzarote. 'Tour the Cannary islands for a bit with my BFF before heading back to the daily grind.'  
'It has been awesome so far' Mandy mused in her head quietly as she hummed a song she had heard on a Ladys radio earlier that day, as she mentally recalled her tours. Paris 3 days with Kevin, Anna, and Palo, then off to Bourges for a day trip around the town and visiting the cathedral. Then to Kevin and Anna's holiday house in Lyon for three more days where Mandy got to visit Musee des Beaux-Arts museum, joined in on a bike tour around the cost and visited the zoo, and went on a tour around Planet canyon. 'so awesome'. And then onto Spain with Palo around Barcelona for four days, enjoyed the night life and got to see Barcelona FC play at home. Valencia was not so great, Palo had gotten food poison during the day and spent all night and day for two nights in bed. Mandy had gone with Palo to the Madrid, to see Palo off home before getting on a flight to Portugal.  
Mandy stayed for five days, three in Lisbon and two in Faro before heading back to Spain, Gibraltar to get a boat ride over to Morocco, Tangier.  
The sights were amazing. Mandy felt lonely without her friends but was still determined to have as much fun as possible in the next 6 weeks. the views, and places to visit and the little cafes are awesome in Tangier. It clearly was not a tourist site but they did have some very lovely attractions. The sunset on top of the hostel she stayed last night was amazing. So many colours. It was beautiful. Mandy had fun riding a camel ' God they smell' and visited the cave of Hercules and then relaxed on Ba Kacem Beach beach with a cold, what Mandy assumed was a beer. Brilliant day. And the little stalls sold some interesting trinkets which Mandy brought a few from for her friend, Kara and herself.

xx

Adam and Eve continued to stare at the young girl before them, hunger clouding over there eyes.  
''Are we really thinking about doing this?'' Eve questioned in disbelief. ''It's so fucking 15th century.'' Eve lightly shock her head.  
''We're just ganna turn her, right?'' Adam replied, his own question obvious to him.  
''How romantic.'' Eve smirked knowingly at her husband. Eve then returned her gaze to the person of interest. ''It would only bring another mouth that needed feeding.'' Eve said regrettably.  
The couple paused in thought about what to do, there pray still mucking about with her overstuffed backpack. Adam could hear quite humming come from her throat. 'Such a beautiful sound she makes for my own ears' Adam titled his head at the little zombie.  
''We could keep her.'' Adam ventured as the idea passed through his brain like lightening. Adam turned to glance at his beloved. ''Take what we need each time.''  
Eve regarded Adam with a raised eyebrow. ''Easier said than done my darling.'' Eve looked to the women again. ''More so if it is forced upon them.'' Eve finished regrettably.  
''What other choice do we have.'' Adam commented, his frown deep, his posture visibly exhausted with possible ideas and his body in need of nourishment desperately.  
Eve could not argue, there options were bleak as it was.  
No more words were needed as Eve and Adam looked to each other, the decision made.  
Eve held up her hand, to her darling lord. And placed his flat hand against hers.  
'' 'Shall we, my lady.' '' Adam spoke into Eve's mind.  
Eve's reply came as she bared her cannons to Adam. He repeated the gesture.  
They both stood with new found energy and began to walk out from the shadows. Their hunting instincts automatically kicking in and they stalked towards their pray.

xx

Mandy moved her bag to sit in between her legs as she pulled on the strings to close it shut from her seated place now on the rock bench. 'Hopefully that will do it.' Mandy thought to herself as she tied the strings together.  
''Eafu?'' A female voice spoke from above Mandy, the voice gentle and smooth.  
Mandy looked to see the couple that she had saw before, both now standing a foot in front of her now. Mandy didn't even hear them approach. Mandy looked up at the strangers, her eyes falling over the long slender women with her messy thick blonde hair, pale skin and stony looking eyes. The man to her side, had a similar look about him, but with black hair, slightly taller than the women. 'His hot'' Mandy thought, even as the man seemed to be very serious about something.  
''Sorry, uhm...'' Mandy racked her brain for some of the little self language lessons she had done on the boat to Morocco. 'Uhh, ana la afham?'' Mandy stumbled over her poor Arabic language skills. ''English speaking.'' She pointed to herself as she smiled apologetically. 'Great.' Mandy chastised herself.  
''That's quite alright.'' The lady said calmly in perfect English.  
Mandy suddenly found herself in shock as quicker than she could react, both the man and women bared long sharp teeth at her as they grabbed for her.  
Mandy went to scream but was cut short as the man took hold of her head, clamping a hand over her mouth to silence her as he titled her head sideways. Strong hands held her in place around her waist and shoulders as both the man and women's grip became strong, immoveable.  
'Oh God, oh God. Oh No. Someone help. I'm ganna die!' Mandy's mind raced with upcoming doom as she tried to fight against her attackers in what appeared in vain.  
Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain in her neck, as the man bit down on the exposed area. Mandy screamed with all her might, but no sound really could be heard, as the hold on her tightened more. Almost at the same time, Mandy felt a sharp pain in her wrist. She tried to look and saw the top of the blonde women's white hair as she bite her also, into her wrist.  
'Oh God, no! Holy shit their eating me. No, this isn't real. It can't be.' But the pain Mandy felt was very real. As was her sudden light headedness as she began to see her vision go tunnely and darkness seeping in, drowning her senses.  
The only thing Mandy knew now was, 'This is the end. I'm ganna die.' Her strength gone as her body went limp in her attackers arms.  
Her eyes fluttered closed despite her attempts at staying awake. The last thing Mandy heard before she lost conciousness sounded like the women's heavy voice.  
''Adam. That's enough.''

xx

Adam pulled back with a gasp, his body and mind feeling energized as he could feel the zombie girls blood flowing through him, spreading warmth as it went. Electrifying his senses amazingly as her blood filled him.  
The girl, now limp in his arms. Adam turned to Eve. Blood still on her lips, he could see she to was much better now.  
''No more, or she will die.'' Eve stated as she stood tall and looked to the girl in his arms. Eve looked away and observed their surroundings. ''We have to move. We can't stay here.''  
Adam nodded. ''Your home isn't far.''  
''No.'' Eve agreed.  
Adam lifted the zombie into his arms with ease, holding her close to his chest. He could feel how weak she now was. Her heart beating much slower than before.  
Eve bent to retrieve the backpack the girl had as Adam began to move.  
''Don't forget your present.'' Eve said as she retrieved his guitar also from where they had been sitting.  
Adam nodded as he too became conscience of their surroundings. It was late but there could still be more fucking zombies around.  
Adam cuddled the limp body in his arms closure to himself still, protective already of what was his and Eve's.

xx

The walk back felt longer than it was, as Adam and Eve hurried through the walkways into the maze of Tangier towards home.  
A few zombies passed them but gave them no mind. Adam and Eve watched them closely till they were gone, making sure no one was watching them carry their new 'feeder' home.  
The girls blood was exquisite. 'Delicious' Adam purred mentally. A rare one also. 'How lucky we are.' Adam had to admit. 'AB-. The most rare and beautiful blood you could wish to taste.'  
Eve also showed more dominance for their new feeder as Adam did. Realising how fortunate and wonderful this find was. There was no regrets now, nor worries. They both would do what was needed to keep this precious zombie of there's safe and with them. Regardless of the girls feelings. Adam knew what he wanted, as did Eve.  
'I'm keeping her. She is MINE' Adam held her closer still, ensuring not to hurt her as she stirred slightly in his arms.

xx

Weightlessness is Mandy's first sensation. Then heaviness and the feeling of moving, but without her body's limps moving. Her next sensation is of feeling so very tired, dizzy and disorientated. She felt herself pressed up against something hard.  
Her eyes fluttered open into slits, with great effort. Mandy could see the clear dark black sky filled with stars in between the rooftops of the buildings she was passing in between. Moving her held lazily, she saw a man's t-shirt covered chest, looking up with her eyes she saw his pale white chin and dark black hair moving around his porcelain handsome face.  
'What's happening?' Mandy wanted to ask, but her mouth only moved enough to allow a small moan to escape her lips.  
Instantly, blue eyes looked down at her. His face was hard, emotionless.  
''Sshh, sshh.'' He softly breathed down at her.  
Mandy realized she was being carried by this stranger. ''Wa...'' 'Where are you taking me?'' Could not be formed as Mandy desperately tried to speak. ''Wah...Wh...''  
''Hush,'' He said softly. ''Just relax.'' His voice was a whisper to Mandy's ears.  
Mandy then began to recall, fuzzily and hazy how she became to be in this man's arms. 'He.. His the one that attacked me. And that women. Oh my God. Where are they taking me.'  
Mandy began to cry softly, tears sliding down from her eyes over her checks, as she tried to make her body obey her again. To fight them. ''Ah..Aahh.'' Mandy tried to call for help. ''Ple...Plea...ss.. No.'' Mandy whispered in vain as the man shushed her again, his tone remaining gentle but his hold increased now, becoming painful.  
''Eve.'' He looked ahead of him and then appeared the women with white hair from before in Mandy's line of sight.  
''It's alright.'' She smiled down at Mandy. ''Your safe, sshh.'' As the women spoke she placed a cold hand to Mandy's forehead. Mandy could barely turn her head away before she felt over come with exhaustion and her eyes fell shut once more into a dreamless abyss. 

xx

Adam and Eve made it back home moments later.  
Adam mounted the stairs with his zombie girl in his arms.  
''There's a room on the top floor to the right she can have.'' Eve spoke as she lead the group up the stairs and then into her room, up another set of stairs.  
Adam followed, as Eve showed him the way.  
They found the room, filled with many of Eve's beloved books in pills on the floor, against the walls and mounted on top of the tables either side of the double bed. Eve pulled back the pale pink and gold rimmed sheets.  
''Here my love,'' Eve indicated the bed as Adam gently laid the girl down.  
As Eve adjusted the pillows under the girls limp form, Adam turned to the window. It was boarded up and curtains were drawn. ''The sun will rise soon.'' Adam stated, returning his gaze to Eve and their zombie. ''What we ganna do with her?'' Adam asked.  
Eve stood up, ''Not much we can do, my darling.'' Eve began. '' Let her sleep for now. She needs to rest. Hopefully she will be better tonight.'' Eve kissed Adams check as she turned and left the room, leaving him standing next to the bed, regarding the young girl who laid on it, her chest rising slowly and steadily. Her breathing pattern was a good sign.  
''And if she wakes up?'' Adam spoke quietly as he regarded the small zombie.  
With determination in his steps, Adam also left the small room. 

xx

Eve returned, having gone to retrieve a glass of water and was making space for it on the table next to the bed when Adam returned with one of Eve's white scarves in his hand.  
''Do you have any rope?'' He asked curiously.  
''Ahh,'' Eve thought for a second and clapped her hands together. ''Yes.'' Eve said as she left to retrieve it.  
Adam sat down on the bed, close to the girls head. He gently lifted her head from the pillows and began to tie the scarf around her mouth, winding it around her head twice before tying it off in a tight knot to one side. Adam tugged on it and was satisfied, before gently cradling her head between his hands and laying her back down onto the pillows.  
Adam's hand stroked the girls check softly and then moved to brush her forehead with the back of his fingers.  
'So soft and delicate.' Adam couldn't help musing.  
Eve returned with two pieces of long rope. ''These should do the rick.'' Eve said, pleased enough with her find.  
Adam examined the rope Eve gave him. ''Are you sure?'' Adam questioned uncertain. The rope looked old and warn.  
''Yes it will hold.'' Eve smiled at Adam.  
Adam shrugged. 'Okay'  
Adam and Eve used the rope to tie the girls ankles together and then to the bed, and her hands were bound apart to each bed post above her head.  
With the girls bounds secure, Eve and Adam retreated from the room, leaving a table lantern on for some light for their little feeder if she did awake before they returned at night.

xx

Eve and Adam retired just after the sun had come over the horizon. Having spent the last hour of night, going through their new feeders belongs, exploring all she had in her rather big backpack.  
Eve had removed the girls passport.  
''Mandy Louise Wright. Date of Birth, June 19th 1992. She's 20 years old. '' Eve read out 'Mandy's Passport details. As Adam found her purse, mobile phone and a small picture album showing there new feeder with a young tanned man, over looking a waterfall. Adam instantly hated the look of the young boy, holding what was his. 

xx

Adam played his new lute guitar, contemplating his new feeder and the situation Eve and himself now found themselves in. Eve leaned against Adams side, as he played. Enjoying sweet dreamy music her husband created. Her mind also drawn to the girl in the room above them, the newest member to her family with Adam. And to her friend, her dear friend, she had lost tonight.  
'Oh Kit.' Eve felt the tears fall slowly down her checks as she hugged Adam closure.  
At some point Adam had placed his guitar on the floor beside him and pulled Eve into his lap. He kissed away Eve's tears lovingly and gently. Holding her close and whispering words of comfort to his distraught wife.  
Adam carried Eve to their bed. Laying down with Eve pulled into his body. Eve cried herself to sleep as Adam held her close, humming and singing into her hair. Stroking her back and kissing her forehead. Wishing with all his being he could make her pain go away.  
''Oh Eve.'' Adam sighed resting his head atop of hers as sleep began to pull him under as well.  
It had been a long night. Tomorrow would be better. They would deal with everything when they awake. Adam nor Eve could undo all that has happened. But they could begin to make a fresh start. Together, with little Mandy to help. Adam hoped, having Mandy in there lives would give his darling wife something to focus on. Besides Adam and Eve's grief. A new chance for a better future.  
Adam's eyes closed finally. The two lovers wrapped in each others embrace as the world outside began to awaken.

Xx

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2: Myths and Legends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy awakes in a room she does not recognize. Already in a panic, she has yet to even begin to realize the danger she may well be in. What will she be willing to do to gain her freedom once more. What will she HAVE to do in order to escape?  
> Keys:  
> When text is '' '' that is someone speaking aloud. When text is ' ' that is someone speaking to themselves in their mind. When text is ' '' '' ' that is a mental communication. When text is all capitals that is someone making a point, or focusing on that one word. (How COULD YOU think THAT ) or someone is shouting but I will follow all capital words that are being shouted aloud with !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone that may be reading this, welcome to my madness.  
> I post now chapter 2: Myths and Legends. So you are aware, this story is almost actually complete, but I'm an old style woman and I enjoy and find it easier to write my stories using good old pen and paper. I will upload the following chapters as I write them up on the computer.  
> Also, this story will be a three part story, I'm already working on part three as I live and breath now.  
> This is also my first and only Fanfiction story I have ever written. I enjoy a lot of different types of Fanfiction on this site and this story actually did come to me when I was ill so I don't lie when I say welcome to my madness.  
> Enjoy. :)

Chapter 2  
xx  
Myths and Legends  
xx

Mandy awoke slowly and sluggishly. Reality taking its time to come back to her as her senses woke up.  
She felt comfortable. She was on a soft bed. Mandy allowed her still tired eyes to flutter open slowly. Mandy was greeted by a yellowish coloured ceiling.  
Mandy was in a bedroom, with low light coming from her side. Mandy slowly turned her head and found the source of light coming from a decorative but old looking oil lamp. Next to the oil lamp was some books and a tall glass of water.  
Mandy realised two things then. How thirsty she was and that there was a soft fabric tied around her mouth.  
Mandy breathed in hurriedly, fear already waking her more and making her panic.  
Mandy then went to sit up and found her arms and legs securely bound to the bed. Mandy tugged on her bonds but they wouldn't budge. The ropes on her wrists felt as if they were tightening with each pull she made to get free.  
Mandy's mind and body was panicking now. Wondering where she was, what was going to happen. What these people wanted. 'Why her. Why did they attack ME. Why have they kidnapped me!'  
Mandy had heard of stories were women were abducted. Made into slaves and sold, tortured, raped and killed. Mandy couldn't stop the images going round in her head as she began to struggle furiously now. 'I don't want to die.'  
And there was the biting, Mandy recalled with sickening clarity. 'They could be cannibals. There going to eat me!'  
Mandy thrashed around on the bed, trying with the little strength she had to brake free. Her panic causing her breathing to became hard as she began to cry loudly, tears running down her checks. 'God help me, please!'  
Mandy screamed but all in vain. Her cries barely audible with the gag in place, blocking them within her mouth.  
Mandy's movements stopped as she suddenly heard the bedroom door open.  
In walked the man who had bitten her neck. He was tall, at least 6'2, with black hair to his shoulders that looked as though it had never been brushed. He was pale with cold blue green eyes that were regarding her, almost pitifully.  
Mandy saw him begin to walk towards her and tried to move herself away from him as she cried more, in fear of what he was planning to do to her.  
''It's alright.'' He said calmly, one hand slightly raised, as he sat down on the bed next to her. ''I won't harm you, so long as you behave.'' He added with a slight warning in his voice.  
The man reached out towards Mandy and brushed her hair gently away from her eyes.  
Mandy flinched away from his touch, his words doing nothing to calm her racing heart.  
''Ssshhh, its alright Mandy.'' He reassured in a low gentle voice.  
Mandy froze at the sound of her name. 'Oh my God, how does he know my name?'She stared wide eyed at her kidnapper.  
''I promise all will be explained soon love.'' He said calmly, his hand now cupping and stroking Mandy's check. Mandy tried to shift away from his touch. He felt so cold. ''For now, you need to relax and be assured you are safe.'' He finished and smiled down at her comfortingly.  
'Are you freaking kidding me.' Mandy continued to star wide eyed back at his cold blue green eyes.  
''Eve will be back soon with some food for you. You must feel famished. Are you thirsty?'' He asked, his eyes study her closely.  
'Who's Eve? The woman?' Mandy felt very thirsty but did not trust this man at all despite his words of reassurance.  
He seemed to be waiting for a reply. 'He'll have to take the gag out if I'm to drink.' Mandy thought. 'I could scream for help. Someone will hear me.' Mandy nodded slowly.  
''You will need to drink plenty of fluids to build your strength up again.'' The man commented factually as he leaned over Mandy more, his hands moving to untie the fabric from her mouth. He paused, looking Mandy dead in the eye, so close she could smell him. He smelt musky and of... old books and an unfamiliar aroma that Mandy could not place. He smelt lovely.  
''You are not to make any load noise, or cry out or scream. Do you understand?'' He said in a commanding tone now, his voice deep, the warning clear. His eyes still baring into hers.  
Mandy hesitated for a second then nodded her lie quickly.  
''Promise me this.'' He demanded. ''And know if you lie to me and break your promise you will be punished.'' He finished dead serious.  
'PUNISHED. What!? What the hell is wrong with you.' Mandy contemplated her choices. She sighed and looked away. 'What other choice do I have.' Mandy nodded, agreeing to his ''terms''.  
Seeming satisfied, he undid the gag and unwounded it from Mandy's head carefully. His hand staying close to Mandy's mouth as he finished.  
Mandy breathed in, her throat so dry but felt so good to have her mouth free once more.  
''Thank you.'' Mandy whispered without thought. So grateful to have that scarf removed from her mouth.  
The man looked at Mandy, giving her a small smile in return. He nodded once at her in acknowledgement.  
Mandy stayed quiet, watching his as he reached out a hand to retrieve the glass of water.  
He brought it close to her, supporting her head so she could lean up as he placed the glass to her dry lips for her to drink.  
Mandy drained the glass quick. Still thirsty, but feeling much better now her throat was not as dry. Mandy was baffled by how dehydrated she felt.  
''Good girl.'' He said gently, lowering her head back with care and returning the glass to the table. ''I will get you more water soon.'' He said.  
Surprising Mandy, his hand now returning to stroke the side of her face softly.  
''Who are you? What do you want?'' Mandy quietly asked, fear lacing her soft spoken words.  
He smiled down at Mandy, tilting his head at her. ''My name is Adam. And want I want, I have already.'' Adam leaned forward and shocked Mandy further by kissing her forehead. Mandy felt her heart skip as she held her breath. His lips still touching her head, she felt him speak against her skin, his breath causing shivers to run through her body. ''You.'' He said simply, as if it was obvious.  
Mandy inadvertently gasped softly, her breath catching in her throat.  
''Wh...wa...wh..why?'' Mandy stammered. Worry building again. 'Why does he want me!? I'm no one, nothing special. Why me?'  
''All will be revealed soon, I promise.'' Adam tried to reassure. ''When Eve returns and you have eaten, we will discuss what is happening to you and what will happen.''  
Mandy shock her head vigorously. ''Please, please let me go. I swear I won't tell anyone. I won't go to the police. I'll leave and never come back. You won't hear from me ever again. I promise.'' Mandy pleaded desperately.  
Adam's forehead frowned down at Mandy. ''We cant let you go.'' Adam replied, almost sounding regretful.  
''Why? Please'' Mandy begged, tears forming in her eyes.  
''Oh my love. We don't want to let you go. We can't, we need you. And you need us. In time, you will be happy here. We don't want you to go anywhere. Your apart of our family now, and you will be looked after well. Cared for, loved and cherished.'' Adam finished, his eyes softening as he had spoke. Adam leaned down again, kissing Mandy's check. Unknown to Mandy tears had fallen, sliding down her flustered hot face. Adam kissed away each tear from both sides of her face as he cuddled Mandy's head in between his hands. ''You just need time.'' he whispered. ''To adjust. I'm so glad it was you we found, my dear sweet Mandy.'' He whispered into her ear.  
Mandy gently began to shack her head in disbelief...despair and horror. ''You cant just keep me here. People will come looking for me.'' Mandy warned. ''Please let me go.'' She begged, once again trying to appeal to this strange, clearly unstable man before her.  
Adam regarded Mandy silently, his hands still creasing her face.  
''No one will find you so long as your with us.'' Adam's eyes darkened. ''No one will ever take you away from us.'' He added coldly, his voice deadly serious.  
Mandy shock her head in argument. ''Please stop.'' Mandy begged in a broken plea, tears falling without care from her redden eyes.  
''That's enough now my love.'' Adam calmly said soothingly. ''Your working yourself up.''  
Mandy began to sob louder now. ''Please,'' She cried. ''Let me go!''  
Adams hand was cold and firm as it covered Mandy's mouth quicker than she could even register him moving.  
''Ssshh.'' Adam harshly demanded. ''Do not scream or the gag goes back on.'' Adam warned. ''Understand?'' Adam raised a questioning eyebrow down at Mandy.  
Mandy cried into Adams hand, her eyes tightly closed. 'This can't be happening. NO!'  
''Aww, she's awake.'' A cheerful and intrigued female voice was heard as Mandy turned to try and see who it belonged too. A tall blonde haired women, the one who had attacked her and bitten Mandy's wrist, walked in and stood behind Adam. She offered a smile down at Mandy sweetly.  
''Yes, and being uncooperative.'' Adam chastised.  
The woman rolled her eyes. ''Oh, Adam.''  
''What?'' Adam glanced behind his shoulder. ''She won't calm down.'' Adam stated.  
Mandy stared wide eyed at the strange couple. 'What the hell is wrong with these people.'  
''Well,'' The woman began. ''Can hardly blame her.'' The women seemed to be reasoning with Adam. ''This must all be very strange and frightening for you.'' She looked down at Mandy with compassion. ''But, you will be alright. Your perfectly safe and will adjust soon enough.'' She warmly smiled.  
Mandy continued to look between the odd pair.  
The women swatted Adam's shoulder. ''Let her speak.''  
Adam slowly leaned forward once more, eyes cold and deadly. ''Don't you dare scream.'' Adam commanded lowly.  
Mandy nodded. Not seeing much point in trying that tactic again.  
Adams hand was removed and he leaned back, watching her every move.  
''That's better.'' Commented the woman happily. ''My name is Eve, and you have already met Adam here.'' Eve began, settling a hand onto Adams shoulders, her voice soothing as her smile.  
If it wasn't for her situation, Mandy would have thought this woman to be lovely. ''How are you feeling?'' Eve asked, concerning creeping into her features as she seemed to be examining Mandy with her eyes.  
Mandy, still reeling from all that is happening, automatically replied in a small voice. ''I'm fine.'' Mandy said without much thought. Truth be told, she had no idea how she was physically, much less mentally. 'Scared, terrified, mortified, horrified.'  
''No dizziness, nausea. Any pains or discomfort. Have you had anything to drink yet?'' Eve asked, reminding Mandy of a mother fretting over her child, or a nurse caring for a loved one.  
Mandy thought for a moment. ''I feel tired. My neck and wrist hurt.'' Eve nodded. ''You bit me. Both of you.'' Mandy accused.  
Both Adam and Eve looked away, Adam averted his gaze to the door and Eve looked at her hands.  
''Yes.'' Eve confirmed, looking to Mandy once more.  
''Why?'' Mandy asked bewildered. ''Why did you attack me and kidnap me? Why am I here? What did I ever do to you two?''  
''Oh sweetheart,'' Eve sat behind Adam on the bed, her hand resting on Mandy's thigh. Mandy went to flinch away from Eve's touch but couldn't move with the restraints in place. Eve sighed. ''You have done nothing wrong against us, we...'' Eve trailed off, as if trying to think of what to say.  
''Then let me go!'' Mandy demanded. Adam moved towards Mandy, but was halted by Eve's hand on his shoulder. ''You keep saying your not going to hurt me, that I'm safe, so why not just let me go and I will forget this ever happened. I'm leaving Tangier tomorrow anyways, I won't ever come back, I swear. Please.'' Mandy pleaded, tugging on her bonds again. It hurt but she desperately needed to be free from all of this … 'Weird shit.'  
''Even if we wanted to, we couldn't take that chance Mandy.'' Eve stated simply.  
''I promise, I won't tell anyone.'' Mandy argued back.  
''Yeah, cause zombies are know for their honesty and rational thinking.'' Adam interjected, staring down at Mandy pitifully. ''Your all so fucking scared of the unknown you not only destroy it but yourselves in the process. It's like your actually trying to self destruct. Everything you do as a species is to further advance yourselves, but only through greed. And the few who are strong enough to look into the abyss of the unknown are either destroyed by their own kind or deemed insane.'' Adam's voice was laced with anger. ''Fucking zombie pricks.'' Adam muttered.  
''Zombies?'' Mandy frowned. ''What..? I'm not a zombie.'' Mandy declared.  
''Oh but you are. Your all zombies. You live your life of monotonous tasks day in, day out, doing the same thing. And why? You call it self preservation but really your destroying yourself with greed, contaminating not only your souls but your fucking blood. Your lives are fleeting, precious and gone in a blink of an eye and yet you only look to get fat with money, food and poison yourselves with drugs and drink. Make wars, build weapons that not only kill, but pollute the air, waters and land so all suffer and are deformed.'' Adam verbal assault left Mandy speechless, and Adam looking despondent.  
''Your more zombie like than those creatures you dream up to scare yourselves with. Your not living, your waiting to die.'' Adam added more calmly, sadness and anger intertwined in his voice and body language.  
''Your insane.'' Mandy whispered without thought.  
''Am I?'' Adam turned to Mandy, as determined as ever he bore into her soul with his piercing eyes. ''Of course you would say that. Because I'm different. And that scares you beyond measure. So you have to label me to justify your own ignorance.'' Adam counted cruelly.  
''What is this then?'' Mandy tugged on her bonds with all her little strength. ''Is this normal behaviour?'' She asked, sarcasm lacing her voice. ''Kidnapping people, calling them names and then saying there wasting their lives. You don't know me. You label me as a mindless creature, deem everyone as evil while you sit there, holding me against my will and say … what? I don't deserve to live?'' Mandy questioned, feeling brave. 'Or stupid.'  
''No,'' Eve spoke before Adam. ''No dear.'' Eve and Adam shared a glance then. They seemed to be conveying to one another by look alone.  
''So what is this!?'' Mandy demanded. ''Why am I here?''  
Once more Adam and Eve looked to one another, exchanging expressions. Adam arched an eyebrow, which Eve returned with two raised and then finally rolled her eyes.  
''Oh, alright.'' Eve muttered so low Mandy almost didn't hear it. Eve looked to Mandy compassionately. ''We need you, Mandy. Your blood...''  
''What.'' Mandy gasped. 'They ARE going to kill me.' Mandy tried to pull away from them once more, terrified.  
''Listen to me, sweetheart.'' Eve said forcefully. ''Listen very carefully. Adam and I are different. We are not like you. You need food and water to live, we need blood.'' She explained slowly.  
Mandy stared back, gob smacked. ''You think your some kind of vampire or something.'' Mandy declared the insane notion.  
''Not some kind,'' Adam began seriously. ''We ARE vampires.''  
Eve looked sheepishly as she shrugged and agreed with a nod.  
'Oh my God, their crunchy nut crazy.' Mandy stared now in shock at her abductors. ''Va...Vampires aren't real.'' Mandy explained slowly, frowning worriedly at Adam and Eve. Worried more than ever about her own safety while in the clutches of her captors. ''Just cause your pale, and hang out at night, doesn't mean your vampires.'' Mandy tried to explain, fighting at her own panic to get the words out.  
It was Adams turn to roll his eyes now. ''We are very real. Where do you think the idea of vampires came from. All stories have some small amount of truth to them, Mandy.'' Adam explained to her as if she was a child. ''Vampires have been on this earth for thousands of years. Having been called many different names through out the ages.'' Adam declared matter of factly.  
Mandy was at a lose for words, unable to even begin to think of what to say in response to such a statement. 'Dear God, their insane. So very insane.' She shock her head in disbelief.  
''Mandy,'' Eve said gently, gaining her attention. ''We have not feed on humans for a few hundred years. There are better, more convenient and safer ways for us to feed now. But,'' Eve paused. ''Our normal ways of requiring food has been compromised. In order for us to survive we had to drink from a human again. We drank from you last night. We took what we needed and brought you back home to recover.'' Eve smiled. ''We took a risk, and have had to revert back to hunting, but your blood is clean and..'' Eve paused again. ''Rare.'' She smiled down at Mandy with white teeth just showing.  
''Delicious.'' Adam muttered, seeming to be recalling it with delight.  
Mandy's eyes grew wide in shock as her mouth fell open. Tears welling up, certain of her doom now.  
''Your going to kill me, aren't you.'' Mandy stated rather than asked, with a calmness she did not feel.  
Both Adam and Eve shock their heads rapidly in-sync with one another as they looked to Mandy ambivalently.  
''No, dear.'' Eve proclaimed firmly but with a soft voice. ''Sometimes, when our kind exhaust their supply or … Some have always preferred to have a living source, they obtain in some manner or another a human to feed on regularly. I and Adam have done this also in the past. We refer to them as 'Feeders'. '' Eve explained. ''We feed off them, only taking what we need, which is not much really,'' Eve continued to explain gently. ''The feeder is well looked after, cared for, kept healthy in return for their gift which they give.''  
''Gi...Gift,'' Mandy tested the word. ''How is it a gift?'' Mandy asked unsettled by … EVERYTHING that was happening in this strange turn of events.  
''Of course it's a gift. It's a precious gift which we honour and cherish.'' Eve replied with convection.  
''That you take. Against peoples will.'' Mandy countered.  
''No,'' Eve said, shacking her head. ''The feeders choose...''  
''I didn't get a choice.'' Mandy cut in with quickly. ''You kidnapped me, and won't let me go.''  
''We could have drained you and left you to die.'' Adam pointed out, as if they had done Mandy a great serves.  
''Adam...'' Eve reprimanded.  
''It's true.'' Adam defended.  
''I still don't think that's much of a choice.'' Mandy stated.  
''No.'' Eve solemnly said. ''For that, we are sorry. But, you do have a choice now to make.'' Eve sighed. ''You can agree to be our feeder. We will give you food, shelter, comfort and cherish you. We will make you comfortable in your new life with us and you will be free to do as you please, within reason while in our care. Or,'' Eve paused, staring somehow deeper into Mandy's eyes. ''You can make this hard. Fight us and we will take what we need and keep you bond as you are now. But we will not kill you nor let you go.'' Eve stated firmly.  
''Which is it going to be?'' Adam asked with no emotion.  
Watching with intensity, both Eve and Adam waited for Mandy's reply silently.  
After what felt like minutes, but only seconds Mandy began to speak.  
''W... Will … Will you untie me an... and let me go and come back … when you need....feeding.'' Mandy stumbled over her words as she spoke quietly.  
''No.'' Adam affirmed, leaving no room for argument. ''You will live here, with us. You may do whatever you want inside the house, so long as you don't try to harm us or yourself.''  
'I can get away when they sleep.' Mandy thought hopefully. 'It's my only chance.' Mandy allowed a plan to form within her minds eye, biting her lip subconsciously.  
''Still not much of a choice.'' Mandy muttered after a moment lost in thought. Scared, terrified for her life, till she was able to get free. Knowing they will want to do things to her. Want more of her blood before she got a chance to run. Realizing with a lump in her throat and a sickening feeling in her gut, that she will have to 'play along' till she could run like hell when they aren't watching.  
''I know, darling. We know this is hard for you.'' Eve said, sounding regretful. ''But we need you, at least till we find another supplier. We will make you feel at home and as comfortable as we can.'' Eve promised.  
''Will it hurt?'' Mandy asked worriedly, seeing her vision begin to blur with unshed tears of fear of what she will have to endure.  
''A little.'' Eve began delicately. ''Not as much as it did last night.'' She continued to explain. ''We was very, very hungry and got carried away. We can make it so it is as painless as possible for you.''  
''You need to trust us for it to work completely, so it doesn't hurt.'' Adam added. ''We can even make it enjoyable, given time.'' He continued with a raised eyebrow and a titled head.  
'Doubtful.' Mandy thought. Swallowing past the lump in her throat. 'I don't have any other choice. I have to do it. I need them to trust me, enough to get away.'  
''Okay...'' Mandy whispered, barely audible to her own ears, looking away past Adam and Eve as she nodded twice ''Okay.'' Mandy whispered again, more scared now than she could ever recall being for her life. A fear she had not felt since her youth, returning with full force and doubling. Scared of what she will have to do before she was free once more. 

xx

to be continued...

xx


	3. Chapter 3: Stranger Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Eve try to bond with their new feeder.  
> Mandy learns that there may well be monsters that go bump in the night, and she is with two of them now.  
> Or, are they both just mad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.  
> A little information coming your way now, in this story, the way I have had it play out in my head to make the future events happen is by expanding on the gifts I know vampires already have in legends. This chapter and the following chapters will contain mind control abilities.  
> In my version on this 'expansion' of the brilliant idea that the writer of OLLA had, not only do they have the gifts of touch (Eve's) and mental communication, (which they clearly did in the movie) but they can also go into a persons mind and manipulate their thought processes and feelings.  
> I needed something for Mandy to not fight them, because lets face it if anyone was in this situation you would fight them till your last breath left your body.  
> So, if you don't like that, or it does not sit well with you, now is when you should stop reading this story of mine. I have already hinted at it in the first chapter, now is when it will be in your face as well as the obvious effects it has on Mandy.  
> xxxx  
> I would like to take this opportunity now to give much deserved credit to the music of Jozef Van Wissem & SQÜRL, SQÜRL by themselves, Madeline Follin and Yasmine Hamdan who all provided the music for OLLA.  
> Brilliant music and this film has one of the best music scores I have ever heard. Suites it perfectly and is also what I have been listening to when I wrote this, and when I have been writing the other parts of this story to, and when I type this story up on the computer. It differently puts you in the right mood and frame of mind when writing an OLLA fanfiction or reading it.  
> xxxx  
> I would also like to take a moment to acknowledge the passing of 'Ian' Anton Yelchin. A shock and a damn shame about what happened to him and (I personally don't believe in a Christian God, but would never criticise anyone who does, that's just me and I have that right to not follow a certain deity) hope, truly hope, he is in a better place. I have taken a moment to moan his passing and to think of his family and friends. He seemed like a good man and was a very good actor, taken far to soon.  
> This year has seen many talented artist pass, a very sad, sad year and it is only July :(  
> \+ RIP Anton Yelchin +  
> This chapter I dedicate to you 'Ian' and to his family and friends.  
> xxxx  
> Thank you once again to all those that took part in the making of this movie and its idea.  
> And to YOU reading this :)  
> xxxx  
> On with the madness we go....  
> xxxx

Chapter 3  
Stranger Times  
xxxx

Eve looked to Adam in shock, surprise evident in her eyes, and those of Adams staring back at her.  
' ''That was easier than expected.'' ' Eve said to Adam, as she now regarded the child laying in front of them. Her heart beating loud to Eve's ears. Tears pooling at Mandy's eyes but remaining unshed. 'Brave child.' Eve thought quietly with a small amount of pride for the young girl.  
' ''Yeah. A tad to easy. She's going to try and run.'' ' Adam replied in Eve's mind.  
' ''You don't know that,'' ' Eve said back hopefully. Knowing it was most likely true.  
' ''Eve. Really?'' ' Adam sarcastically complained at Eve's hopeful attitude regarding their young mortal.  
' ''Oh, alright. Yes. She will try. She would be foolish not to try.'' ' Eve said reluctantly.  
' ''I swear Eve, if she does, she will regret it.'' ' Adam threatened.  
Eve mentally sighed. ' ''As will I, my darling.'' '

xxxx

Mandy waited for them to do something to show they had heard her. They seemed to be thinking amongst themselves.  
''Good.'' Eve smiled down at her. Adam still watching her like a hawk ready to strike. ''I'm glad to hear you agree. I promise, you will grow to enjoy your life with us. You just need time.'' Eve reassured.  
'Like hell.' Mandy thought. Swallowing a lump in her throat. ''Will you untie me now?'' Mandy asked hopefully in a small voice.  
Eve looked to Adam and Adam to Eve. Eve nodded once.  
Adam sighed and leaned over to Mandy's bond wrists, as Eve worked on her ankles. Adam paused, his face right in front of Mandy's and then moved his mouth to brush her ear, his long hair brushing her face. His cold breath making her breath catch as it hit her skin.  
''If you ever try and run, we will find you.'' Adam whispered, making Mandy freeze. His husky voice, deadly serious, making her shudder and feel so cold. ''Remember that. We have tasted you, marked you. I know your scent.'' Adam purred in Mandy's ear. ''I will always find you.''  
Adam pulled back then, and kissed Mandy's check.  
Mandy shuddered, her breath jumping as she released it, as Adam began to sit straighter, untying the rope at her wrists carefully.  
They made quick work of her bonds and soon Mandy was able to rub her free wrists. Wincing as her right flared with pain. Mandy looked and found the bit mark from the night before and bruising from the ropes marking her skin.  
Her hand was snatched away from her grasp. ''No!'' Mandy pleaded, panicking as Adam took a hold of her arm and hand.  
''Sshh.'' Adam snapped. His eyes focused on her wrist, examining her wounds there. ''You have aggravated this wrist with your pointless struggles. You have made it worse and hurt yourself.'' Adam accused, his eyes cold as he glared at Mandy's wrist.  
Eve looked from over Adams shoulder.  
''We can treat it down stairs.'' Eve spoke softly. ''Let's get you up. The walk will do you good.'' Eve announced.  
Mandy's wrist was released, but Adam kept his hold on her arm and with surprising gentleness, helped Mandy to sit up.  
Mandy's head swum as she sat up, feeling herself go dizzy and beginning to fall back to the bed when Adam caught her.  
''Take it easy.'' He said, a slight warning laced in his words. ''Go slow.''  
Mandy sat up on the bed, feeling the wave of dizziness slowly begin to ebb away, looked to find Adam and Eve close by. Watching her carefully. Mandy nodded, feeling a little better and wanting to get up out of this bed.  
Mandy pulled her legs over the bed slowly, and with Adams support, stood up. She felt herself fall and went into Adams hard side. Still holding her arm, he placed his other hand around her waist, holding her close. Adam took a step forward with Mandy, keeping his pace slow.  
''I feel dizzy.'' Mandy confessed in a mutter.  
''It will pass.'' Adam reassured quietly into her hair as she was brought out of the room to a narrow stair case that rotated downwards.  
They slowly descended into another room filled with books, a double four poster bed with white netting hanging from on top of the posts. The group walked a little further, rounding a corner, which brought them to another stair case going down, which Adam helped Mandy to descend also. At the bottom of the stairs was a hallway that led to a door. It looked to Mandy that it was more than likely the front door to the house. Mandy noted this door as she was turned and led into a room with two sofa's, a bookshelf filled with all different sizes of books both old and warn looking as well as new. Books piled on the floor also, and a old style record player sat in the far corner, a Sonagrame, Mandy recalled it being known as, stood near the window, which had heavy brown curtains pulled closed.  
Adam lowered Mandy onto the sofa carefully. Leaning back, she breathed deeply, feeling so weak and dizzy.  
When she looked up, Adam was holding a glass of water, crouching now in front of her offering it to her. Mandy accepted it and with a shaking hand held the glass with Adam, who helped direct it to Mandy's dry lips.  
''Drink. Slowly.'' Adam instructed firmly.  
Mandy drank all the water offered to her and leaned back. ''Thank you.'' She whispered, feeling a little better. 'I must be bad,' Mandy thought to herself, realizing she didn't even see him leaving to get the water.  
Mandy lazily looked around and saw Eve walk in with a small ornament bowl and a white cloth. Mandy watched, curiously as Eve sat down beside her on the sofa and began to soak the cloth in the water that was steaming. The water looked to have things like leafs and herbs cut up within, floating on top of the surface. It smelt nice. Like flowers.  
''What's that?'' Mandy asked curiously.  
Eve smiled as she drained the cloth and took Mandy's injured hand in one of her gentle holds and began to bath her wrist gently.  
''A mixture of mint, ginger, lavender, hops, parsley and stinging nettles.'' Eve said seemingly happy. ''It will help your wound heal and make you feel better.''  
''Stinging nettles?'' Mandy raised her eyebrows. ''Won't that irritate it more?'' Mandy questioned.  
''Stinging nettles are very good at removing aches and pains. Promoting circulation to this area to help it heal quicker.'' Eve stated knowingly.  
''What's the other stuff in there do.'' Mandy asked, titling her head towards the bowel tiredly. Deep down, enjoying the warmth on her wrist. Even subconsciously enjoying the feel of Eve tending to her wounds, an occurrence that Mandy could never recall being done to her in the past. Except once, when she had had a bad fever and her granddad had placed a cold cloth over her forehead. Mandy found herself wondering when, and or even if, she would ever see him again.  
Eve smiled pleasantly. ''Ginger aids blood flow. Lavender helps rejuvenate your skin and will calm your nerves, and hops will help you relax also. Mint naturally helps heal your skin. Parsley helps heal bruises.'' Eve said, reminding Mandy of a teacher with confidence in their knowledge of schooling.  
Mandy frowned. ''I don't need to relax.'' She stated, feeling too tired as it is now already.  
''Your heart is racing, you have had a long night and been given quite a shock.'' Eve looked into Mandy's eyes, holding her gaze as she came closure, brushing Mandy's hair behind her ear with a feather touch. ''It will not hurt you to relax a bit more.'' Eve winked at her.  
Mandy stared at Eve, uncertainty written over her perplexed features.  
She really couldn't figure these two out. One minute they attack, then friendly. Getting close to her, touching her and caressing her body in a manner Mandy was not used too nor understood on many levels. And then going super scary and crazy again. But then, showing care and concern for her well being. 'Split personality? Or just really strange people that think that's ok.'  
Well, mostly Adam with the mood swings, but Eve also confused her beyond belief. The way she too could be scary but then treat her as if she was her small child with whom she held so much affection for. 'God their so confusing.'  
Mandy stared in silence as Eve continued to softly clean and bath her wrist. Eve looked to Mandy's other wrist, gently lowering her injured one and taking a hold of her other wrist to bath also for a few minutes. Mandy watched, transfixed by Eve's tender touch.  
''Let me see your neck, sweetheart.'' Eve instructed calmly, bringing her eyes to focus on Mandy's face once more.  
''Why?'' Mandy asked panicked. 'So you can bit me again?'  
Eve narrowed her eyes. ''To see how it is healing.''  
Before Mandy could reply, Eve's hand took a hold of Mandy's chin and turned her head sideways.  
Mandy's reaction was instant, as she tried to pull away, but felt strong arms come from behind her, holding her head in place with a hand to her forehead and an arm over her chest and shoulders.  
''Stop!'' Mandy cried out terrified, trying with all her might to brake free, but only succeeding in shaking her arms below Adams hold pointlessly.  
''Shh, shh, shh,'' Mandy felt Adams breath next to her ear as he tried to placid her.  
Mandy refused to be so easily manipulated and continued to thrash as much as she could. ''Let go! Stop, please.'' She cried out.  
''Oh, my darling. It's alright. I'm just looking.'' Eve cooed as Mandy felt the wet warmth from the cloth bath her neck. ''Your alright. Almost done.'' Eve continued to try to reassure.  
Unable to pull away from Adam's steel like hold on her, Mandy resigned herself to Eve's 'treatment' on her neck.  
It wasn't long before Eve finished and had sat back, returning the cloth to the steaming water.  
''All done.'' Eve grinned, rising with the bowl in her hands. ''I will go get you something to eat, you must be famished.'' She smiled down briefly before turning to leave.

xxxx 

Adam slowly released his hold on Mandy, allowing her to pull away sluggishly, as she glared back at him now.  
'Such a nerves, jumpy little zombie. But, she has such spirit.' Adam mused as he walked around the sofa, sitting down next to his feeder now.  
Adam watched in the corner of his eye as Mandy inched away, so she was now at the opposite end of the sofa to him. The furthest away from Adam she could get without standing up or falling to the floor.  
Adam sighed quietly annoyed. Leaning back, he made himself comfortable. Despite the herbal water, Mandy still seemed on edge. Her heart could be heard by Adam, beating fiercely within her chest. He could hear, like music to his ears, that delicious blood pumping through her veins. Adam closed his eyes, listening to its hurried beat.  
''Relax, Mandy.'' Adam instructed quietly, worried for the zombies health with her heart beating so fast, it showing no sighs of calming. ''Your fretting over nothing.''  
''I would hardly class being held hostage and...and man handled to be nothing.'' Mandy's fear laced her voice as she stammered.  
''Your not a hostage.'' Adam turned to regard her. ''We spoke about this. And believe me, you'll know when I'm man handling you.'' Adam stated calmly with a glint in his eyes.  
Mandy looked away from him sluggishly. Adam noted how tired and exhausted she was as her own body matched Adam's by slowly allowing it to rest into the warn cream coloured sofa.  
''Do you feel dizzy still?'' Adam asked concerned. Realizing Eve and himself had drained her of at least two pints last night. Adam noted her pale skin and warn body. Seeming better than she had been the night before, but still sickly looking enough to trouble both himself and Eve.  
They should not need to feed from her till tomorrow night, having taken enough to fill them for at least two nights. However she needed to become used to their touch and the sensation of them both drinking from her.  
And they could not wait to taste her again, sooner rather than later preferable. But, Mandy's health had to take priority over their own wants and needs.  
Mandy still hadn't answered Adam, remaining silent and still. ''Answer me, Mandy.'' Adam admonished, sharp enough to make her flinch. Adam sighed, he needed her trust more than her fear. 'Take it easy man.' ''I need to know.'' Adam said much calmer now, concern evident in his tone. ''Do not hide how you feel from me.''  
''Why?'' Mandy whispered back, refusing to even look his way.  
''Because I need to know if you are unwell, so I can help.'' Adam explained. ''Because Eve and I care about you. Your health. Your well being.''  
''Like a farmer cares for his cattle.'' Mandy muttered.  
'Oh, she's ganna make this so hard.' Adam rolled his eyes. ''NO.'' He emphasised the word, drawing it out.  
''But that's what you want me to be, your food. Your cattle.'' Mandy began defensively.  
''No!'' Adam declared loudly, irritated by her assumptions and foolish ideas. Mandy flinched once more. ''You are not cattle, Mandy. Don't ever label yourself as this.'' Adam commanded firmly.  
Silence fell over the room as Adam waited for her retort but got none. Nor did she reply to his original question still.  
''Well...?'' Adam asked in a bored tone. Trying to mask his irritation for her childish behaviour.  
''I feel light headed and tired.'' Mandy replied in a drowsy voice.  
Looking at Mandy, Adam nodded, before rising from his seat and moving to stand in front of her. Mandy regarded him suspiciously.  
Adam leaned over her and gently lifted Mandy's legs onto the sofa.  
''What are you doing?'' Mandy demanded, fear gripping her as she became stiff under his hold. Mandy tried to act, forcing her tired limps to pull from Adams grip. Adam easily counted her struggles by grabbing her shoulders firmly.  
''Hush,'' Adam harshly commanded. ''Lay down, it will help till you eat.'' Adam gave the order while already positioning Mandy on the sofa, gently resting a hand onto her forehead, coaxing her down onto the pillow below her head. Crouching down beside her, Adam stroked Mandy's forehead, brushing her hair back away from her face.  
Her body still stiff as a board, Adam noted sadly. ''Relax.'' He whispered.  
Mandy continued to eye Adam wearily, as Adam stroked her face, running his cold fingers through her soft brown waves tenderly. Adam placed his free hand over Mandy's chest, causing her to jump startled. When she looked up at Adam, Adam took the opportunity to catch her eyes in his gaze.  
Adam had not called upon any of his 'vampire skills' in over a hundred years, with the exception of speaking through his telepathic link with Eve, having not needed to do so for so long. But it was obvious to Adam it was the only way to get Mandy to relax around himself and Eve and gain some of her trust. Even if it was trust built on his mental charms and suggestions to her. 'It needs to be done.' Adam thought sullenly.  
Adam held Mandy's gaze, willing her body, her heart, to slow down and relax. For her to feel a wave of calm, peace, safety and bless within every fibre of her being.  
Adam quickly saw his affect on Mandy taking hold. Her heart slowed to a more calm, even beat. Her body visibly relaxing as he felt her stiffness melt away beneath his touch. Her eyes had glazed over for a few seconds, before returning to a tired but pacified state.  
Adam continued to brush Mandy's hair, stroking her face softly, his fingers moving over her brow, caressing her check and then lowering to her jaw, his thumb brushing over her parted lips, causing a low sigh to emit from her throat, her hot breath hitting his cool fingers.  
Adam smiled, pleased that at last she was comfortable, relaxed, calm and not fretting as she was before. He knew it was only temporary but it may be enough time to prove to their new feeder they meant her no harm and mean to care for her as if she was their own.  
Mandy's eyes remained locked with Adams, as he returned her gaze. Adam smiling down at her, enjoying this moment, enjoying her body and mind give into his will. Seeing her calm and responsive. No fear held her gaze now, crippling her body and making her unnecessarily stressed. Adam liked Mandy like this. Wishing only that it was real.  
'She is beautiful.' Adam observed, not really having had the chance to properly look at her in this way before, without her panic and paranoid pleads, fear filled eyes. But now, those eyes seemed to sparkle with life, like stars in the night sky, unpolluted and brilliantly bright. Her skin was soft like silk, marred only by a small beauty mark below her left eye on her check. But Adam did not consider this an imperfection, more like creative details to a brilliant and breath taking oil painting. Showing its flawlessness perfectly intertwined with uniqueness. Her lips, a dark pink, hinting crimson. Adam wondered if, when she was less drained of energy, if perhaps they would become red and full. Her sickened state making them seem thinner than he imagined or briefly recalled seeing them being the night before, when she had smiled politely up at he and Eve.  
Her body felt warm under his hand over her chest where it rested still. A body he hoped he would become more familiar with. 'In time. In so many ways.' Adam mused silently, allowing his eyes to roam her curves beneath her clothing.  
' ''Have you hypnotised her?'' ' Adam heard his wife's sweet musical voice fill his mind.  
Not physically moving, Adam replied. ' ''Just a small trace. To calm her down. She's too jumpy, Eve. And paranoid. It won't do her, or us, any good her being as such.'' ' Adam stated.  
' ''You've not done that in years.'' ' Eve commented surprised. ' ''Was it difficult?'' ' She asked.  
' ''To get her to lie down. Yes.'' ' Adam announced irritated. ' ''To get her attention long enough to enter her mind and place suggestions, no. Not really.'' ' Adam paused. ' ''It's a bit like Adagio in C minor, once you learn you never forget.'' '  
' ''Wasn't that one of yours, my darling.'' ' Eve commented curiously.  
' ''Hmm. Well, Beethoven made it famous. Then again, I gave him a lot of sonnets. I swear the only melody he could produce was Twinkle Twinkle Little Star. And all he kept making was stuff similar but slowly losing the … Imagination. He never was very good at composing... Raw...New...Breath taking music. The kind that makes you feel, question and make you...LIVE.'' ' Adam criticized, feeling irritation at the narrow mindedness that seems to plague so many. 'And it doesn't change. The narrow mindedness of zombies. Stuck in their life absorbing circle. Never pushing to far on the bricks of possibility, of achieving something different. Hence their fear of 'different'. It holds to many unknowns that very few zombies would dare to pier at in case something they didn't like or understand looked back. Probably to horrified of seeing what THEY really are. Fucking zombies.'  
''Well done, my love.'' Eve brushed Adams own hair, resting her hand on his shoulder. ''But she really must eat now, if she is to build her body's strength up again.''  
''Hmm,'' Adam agreed. ''Mandy?'' Adam watched her closely.  
''Yeah.'' Mandy replied low and slow, her eyes still locked on Adams.  
''Do you feel better now?'' Adam asked with a tilt of his head.  
''Yes.'' Mandy responded simply in a calm gentle voice.  
''Good.'' Adam smiled. ''I want you to eat now.'' He instructed. ''It will make you feel even better.''  
''Okay.'' Mandy answered simply. Her voice still calm as she spoke softly. Seeming so foreign to Adam ears to hear her speak without worry, judgement or fear. It sounded oh so lovely to his senses.  
''Good girl.'' Adam praised lightly.  
Adam lifted Mandy easily back into a sitting position. Her eyes briefly becoming unfocused, a result of the move and lose of her view of Adams hypnotic gaze.  
Adam and Eve propped Mandy up, leaning her back against the sofa,using the same cushion that had held her head, to now rest behind her to help support her upper body.  
Eve sat down next to Mandy, as Adam stayed crouching, his hand now holding Mandy's. Not wanting to, and unwilling, to lose his connection to her just yet. Wishing to maintain a small amount of say over her body's reactions and keep her fear and paranoia at a very small minimum so she would eat without any unneeded fuse.  
It appeared to be working, as Eve brought a bowl of some rice and meat dish to Mandy's lips and with a simple ''Here you are'' from Eve, Mandy accepted the food Eve offered and feed her without incident.  
'God knows what crap she would have conjured up in her mind over what was in the food.' Adam mentally rolled his eyes.  
Mandy ate, slowly, but all that was offered to her till the bowl was empty. Eve offered her water, which Mandy accepted and drank.

xxxx

Mandy felt.. Strange. Like she was in a dream. Everything feeling fuzzy as she sat back. She felt... Relaxed. Nothing seemed to worry her as it had before. Mandy didn't feel the need to question it and was content to relax and let her body sink deeper into the sofa cushions beneath her.  
Eve had left the room once more, and Adam was in front of her. His thumb gently stroking over her knuckles back and forth as he held her hand. It felt soothing and so very nice.  
Mandy didn't notice Eve's return, focused completely on Adams hand holding hers. Finding it hypnotic. His skin tone, so pale compared to her own tanned skin. Mandy could see his bones beneath that pale skin move as he continued to brush over her own skin. Cold, but comforting. His hold was firm but not uncomfortable in anyway.  
It felt not only good but right, Adam holding her hand. The small body contact reassuring and pleasing. Once again, Mandy felt no need nor desire to question this sudden change of view towards him and her situation. Feeling completely content and happy in this moment with Adam. 

xxxx

Eve watched their new feeder and her dark lord with a small smile playing on her features. Pleased to see a strong connection beginning to bloom through Adam's efforts as he maintained his hold on Mandy.  
She too will bond with Mandy soon, both women needing to, to help not only Mandy's trust and anxiety issues but also to make her truly theirs.  
Sure in the knowledge of the bond forming, Eve also settled back into her seat beside her young feeder, body turned to face her husband and their little mortal. ''Why don't you play us some of your music, my darling.'' Eve suggested sweetly.  
Adam grinned at his wife. ''What would you like me to play love?'' Adam asked, his smile always brightening up Eve's night, bringing her so much pleasure. 'You do not smile enough my liege lord.' Eve mused.  
''Something light and uplifting.'' Eve returned his smile, growing wider now. ''Something we can dance to.''  
Adam laughed shortly, rising up with ease and grace. Delicately releasing his hold on Mandy, placing her hand into her lap carefully. A small sharp in take of breath was heard from her parted lips as Adam let go completely.  
Adam began to move, pausing to lean over Eve, kissing his wife's lips, as her head fell back to allow Adam to deepen the kiss. Passionately Eve invaded Adams mouth, fighting with him over dominance. And as quickly as it began, Adam pulled away. Leaving Eve almost draped over the sofa's arm rest now, contently pleased. Smirking up at Adams retreating form.  
'No man, nor beast. Angle or devil, could ever make me feel so... alive. Never more than that of my dark prince.' Eve mused to herself, her cold black heart feeling a little less dead with Adam's presence in her world once more.

xxxx

to be continued...


	4. Enlightenment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would be more terrifying, finding out you are in fact at the mercy of vampires, or being held by madness so sure of its self that reality is shaken to its very core. Darkness is closing in on you with such hunger to devourer you, your body, your mind. Your SOUL. One thing is for sure, the world you once knew is gone and nothing will ever make sense again....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is chapter 4, originally titled History Lesson, but I changed my mind. In this chapter we learn a little bit about Eve's past and how she became to be the intriguing, sexy, smart and on so loveable dead women she is today.  
> I personal love Eve's character, obliviously. She seemed to me a very nice, intelligent, cultured women, who could be sexy, could be motherly and strong but also had a sensitive heart that felt ALOT. But at the same time, also held within her the ability to make you scream for your mother and to what ever God you believe in to make her have mercy on you. I am truly trying to give her character justice in my work. Yes, everyone loves Adam and the man who brings him to life. I am a huge fan of Tom Hiddlestons work. But, I feel the focus is often taken away from Eve in a lot of the fan-fiction I have read. Eve's role in my story is just as import as Adams role and Mandy's.

Chapter 4  
xx  
Enlightenment.  
xx

Mandy FELT Adam leave her. Felt a sudden, almost unbearable sense of... Loss. Her breath coming in sharp and hard, as if it were the first in take of air she had ever experienced.  
Slowly waking from her daze, Mandy looked to find Eve sat, almost laying really, next to her. Seemingly very pleased with … something.  
Mandy recalled the two's brief conversation clearly in her mind. 'His gone to get a CD or tape or I-pod or SOMETHING.' Mandy guessed. Looking around for a sound system, but finding only the old looking record player, Mandy frowned slightly. 'Huh, well they cant play anything on that. That's too OLD. Very old, it can't work.' She mused to herself as she stared still at the record player.  
''It's a 1890 Gramophone.'' Eve's voice broke the silence. ''Inspired by Thomas Edison's Phonograph, Emilie Berliner invented this incredible device, and that one that you see now was his.'' Eve smiled gently. ''Do you know they still have a copy of the first record recorded using a gramophone.'' Eve continued, seeming to take pleasure in imparting her knowledge to Mandy. ''Twinkle twinkle little star, song by Berliner himself.''  
'1890. Wow that IS old.' ''You have the first ever gramophone in your living room.'' Mandy stated in wonder.  
''Hmm,'' Eve nodded. ''He gave it to me, after all I had helped him build it. Explained how it could be done using Thomas's ideas and slightly changing them.''  
Mandy frowned. 'Oh yeah. Vampire illusions. Right. She thinks SHE helped invent the gramophone.' ''Does it work?'' Mandy asked, indicating sluggishly towards the gramophone.  
''Yes. The sound quality is not perfect and it has needed many repairs, but it still works.'' Eve grinned. ''Perhaps you would like to listen to a record on it later?'' Eve asked, sounding hopeful.  
Mandy found herself nodding. ''That would be cool.'' She said without thought. 'Yeah, it would. It's still an old record player, even if Eve believes she invented it.' Mandy felt confused, she wanted to believe, for some unknown reason. 'But come on, that would mean Eve is 122 years old and she clearly is not.'  
''So how old do you think you are?'' Mandy asked, as she turned to face Eve, her head still leaning back against the pillow and voice slightly sleepy. As Mandy had spoke, she saw Adam return, holding a strange looking guitar. Mandy vaguely recognized it as a lute guitar, having seen similar ones being played in a band at a cafe she had visited that day. 'Well, day before.' Mandy reminded herself. Also recalling it to be the same one Adam had had when she first briefly saw the couple leaning against the wall, before she had been attacked by them both.  
Adam walked in, looking at Mandy and then Eve as he sat himself opposite them on the other warn creamy and brown coloured sofa.  
Eve's voice brought Mandy's attention back to her. Mandy, seemingly reluctant, looked away from Adams inspecting eyes.  
''How old do I THINK I AM.'' Eve repeated the question before smiling sadly. ''Oh sweetheart,'' Eve sighed. ''I am much older than you believe me to be or wish to believe. As is Adam.'' Eve disappointedly replied.  
Mandy frowned. ''Enlighten me then.'' Mandy suggested, almost as if daring Eve.  
Eve laughed, leaning her own head back against the cushions, contemplating Mandy's request.  
''Old. Very old.'' Eve said with a bright smile. ''I will tell you all that you wish to know. And I will not lie. But, will you believe me? And if not, what would be the point.'' Eve dodged the question.  
Mandy considered Eve's words. 'Would I believe her. No, of course not. Because it's impossible.'  
Adam began to slowly strum his guitar, the musical notes drifting into existence with perfection at his skilled hands, filling the room with a soft but haunting melody. 'How fitting.'  
''Try me.'' Mandy said without thought.  
Eve titled her head at Mandy, contemplating her as she licked her own lips. Opening her mouth to speak, but then closing it again.  
''Very well.'' Eve spoke at last.  
''Eve.'' Adam spoke in warning.  
Eve turned to him and eyed Adam briefly. ''It's alright my love.'' Eve reassured.  
Adam sighed, muttering something under his breath which Mandy could not make out, before looking back down at his guitar. 'Like a pouting child.' Mandy mused.  
''Mandy.'' Eve sung, bring her attention back to Eve once more. Eve took a hold of one of Mandy's hands, causing Mandy to instinctively jump and try to pull away. Eve held tight, bring herself closer to Mandy. Eve smiled reassuringly down at her and looked into Mandy's eyes, ensuring she had her full attention.  
Mandy stopped pulling, seeing Eve was not making any other movements and settled back into her chair. The hand holding her own was cold, like Adams, firm but... Comforting. Mandy liked it. Which should be strange and feel wrong. But, it didn't. It was nice. She felt safe. Loved even. Like Eve holding her hand was filling her with good feelings and sensations. Much as Adams had, only not as intense. 'What is that about?' Mandy felt the need to ask, and then just as quickly didn't. 'It doesn't matter.' Mandy's own voice in her head reassured softly, completely content.  
''I believe I was born on the 23rd of Februarius 49BC as it is known today. The date is a little iffy, keeping track of the dates on the Julian calendar was not always so easy. I was born in Wales, the daughter of the leaders to my tribe of Druids. I too became a high leader, as it was customary that the tribe be lead by the females rather than the males. I had had my 'husband' chosen by my mother on my 16th birthday and had settled into married life with ease. When my mother died, I took charge of our tribe. It was when I was out visiting her grave many years later and exploring the land for food that I was captured and turned, by what I thought at the time was a demon. I believed myself to be cursed and my tribe rather sadly, and quickly, turned against me. Fearing I would bring death upon them and the lands. My husband, who I had sought comfort and help from, also turned against me and tried to kill me.'' Eve looked through Mandy now, her minds eye clearly focusing on the past. ''I feed on him, repeating the same violations onto his body as the vampire who turned me did to me. I made him like me. To this day I am still unsure whether I did it on purpose, so he would know my suffering, or if it was by accident. I fled the camp. The vampire who turned me took me in, through his lessons I learned what I was and how my body was now different. Stronger, 'better' as he said.'' Eve grinned without humour. ''He explained the new urges and pains I felt. I stayed with him for nearly 600 years before I had the strength and courage to leave him. He was a truly cruel man. The only reason being that he turned me was so he had company in hell.'' Eve said darkly, her eyes seeming to turn to stone as Mandy watched transfixed into silence. ''My time with him left me in a terrible state. It was a years later that I was found and saved by a very kind and good man who found me feeding on live stock and animals in the woods. He saved me. His name was Kit.'' Eve looked away, her grip tightening as she appeared to be struggling with her own emotions.  
'Wow.' Mandy watched with concern. Worry etched into her brows. Mandy noticed with surprise that Adam had suddenly appeared by Eve's side and held her with an arm across her chest, holding her shoulders. Eve held onto Adam with her free hand, Adams effort of comforting the blond women before her seeming to work.  
''I would have died if not for Kit. He helped me. Became my tutor, teaching me all I needed to know and so much more. My dearest friend. My only family. I stayed with Kit, we travelled a bit, visiting lands gone now, meeting such wonderful people. And some not so wonderful. Watching the time slip by like water racing down a river. I went my own way eventually, but we always kept in touch.'' Eve smiled sadly, her eyes filled with unshed tears. Eve's posture was tall, filled with purpose and refusing to allow any of her weakness to filter through. Her eyes the only give away that she was struggling.  
''I have since turned a few men and women in my time.'' Eve continued more composed now. ''I have explored such wonders, been present for so many changes to this world. Seen countries, nations, empires and dictatorships rise and fall. I meet Adam in England. April 8th, 1351, he was playing a recorder, celebrating England's victory over the French at a tavern. He bewitched me with his passion and such handsome looks.'' Eve smiled seductively up at Adam, who smirked back, running a hand down Eve's check to her jaw. ''I turned him that night, not wanting another night to come and go where he and I was not bound together. And the thought of something happening to him spurred me on.'' Eve held onto Adams arm, ideally stroking it as Adam leaned down to kiss her forehead. Eve closed her eyes happily. ''We married for the first time on 31st of December, 1369. The snow filled the lands, making it so bright and beautiful. We sired together a young farmer who lived near us in our town, he supplied us with food for our servants. But he was killed by a solider 2 hundred years later when he got sloppy and left a dukes daughter on deaths door in their apartments. In 1705, Adam and I was living in China when we married again, March 18th. We had separated for 4 decades before we found each other again, the loss of Christopher had been very hard on both of us. We celebrated our union to one another last on June 23rd, 1868. We was even able to have this one photographed.'' Eve smiled. ''Does that answer your question, my dear.'' Eve titled her head to Mandy, who seemed to be in shock once more at the details of Eve's story.  
'She really, really, REALLY believes she's a vampire. And a really, really, insanely old one at that.' Mandy's mind felt like jelly. Wanting to believe but not wanting to also. She felt even more confused now than before. 'That's just not...It's ...Impossible.'  
''Okay.'' Mandy whispered slowly. ''So, your...old.'' Mandy said, playing along. Thinking for a moment, trying to get her brain to function, to focus and remove the haze that has fogged her thoughts. ''So...'' Mandy thought. 'Where do I even begin...?' ''You … Can't go out during the day, I take it?''  
''No, it would burn us alive within seconds.'' Eve answered seriously.  
'Uh ha....' Mandy continued to think, trying to recall everything she know about vampires, all the films and TV shows and what they had said vampires did and couldn't do. Testing to see just how insane her captures really are. ''So, is it true what the movies say, you sleep in coffins, holy water and garlic are bad for you. Stake through the heart kills you. Crosses. Mirrors, that stuff, it all affects you?'' Mandy said in a dazed rush. Her thoughts jumbling up even as she spoke. 'Dear God, what am I doing? What is happening? Why am I playing into their fantasies. It's better to play along. Don't keep questioning them or they might flip.' ''Are slayers real as well. Like Buffy and Van Halsing?'' Mandy added. Ignoring her better judgement it would seem.  
Eve laughed with humour, her face seeming to light up as her white teeth showed, while Adam grunted with a roll of his eyes.  
''There are hunters that try to pursue those like us,'' Adam said matter of fact. His expression deadly serious as he spoke. ''But, not for quite some time. The last I and Eve ever saw was about 2 hundred years ago and no, no Van Halsing. No Buffy.'' Adam stated, showing very little amusement. ''As for stakes of wood through the heart, who wouldn't that kill.'' Adam raised a questioning eyebrow at Mandy.  
''We don't sleep in coffins. You passed where we sleep on your way down stairs.'' Eve began to explain, taking her time. Her voice soft and patient. ''The legend of coffins, as with most of what writers and movie makers work with, there is SOME elements of truth. Coffins were once used as a punishment or banishment methods for those like us that had committed grievous crimes, either against man or to others like themselves. They would be locked inside and buried deep in the earth. A fitting punishment really, for those who don't die but are to be gotten ride of. Vampires, as humans do also, believe coffins represent death. To be placed within a coffin and buried, you are dead to the world.'' Eve paused briefly, watching Mandy's reaction closely. ''Garlic has no affect on us. It was said a vampire many, many century's ago was in fact allergic to garlic both in his human life and then also when he was a vampire. Holy water does burn us, but not as much as is led to believe. It's more like an irritant than an acid. We can go into churches, we can enter a home without an invitation. We are just old enough and wise enough to ask for an invite, most of the time. Crosses have no affect, we can look on them, but more often than not crosses are blessed and can hurt us when we touch them. Its just easier to avoid them really.'' Eve paused once more, seeming to be thinking. ''Oh, and Mirrors, yes. We don't have a reflection within a reflective surface. It is said it is because we are dead, we do not have a soul. Mirrors are meant to reflect not only the body but a beings soul.'' Eve stated simply.  
''It's pretty spooky.'' Adam added with a smirk.  
Eve smiled also. ''It never gets old.'' She winked.  
Mandy laughed shortly, without humour. ''Okay,'' She thought, biting her lip unknowingly to herself. ''So, why do you … drink blood?'' Mandy asked the big question with a stammer. 'And why mine?' She swallowed nervously.  
''It provides nourishment to our bodies.'' Eve explained carefully. Amusement gone. ''It gives our bodies oxygen, replenishes our own blood. Gives us strength. Much like meat, vegetables and water sustains your body. We need it for many reasons to keep us alive. If we do not feed for a few days, we grow weak, tired and sluggish. We become sick after a week and vomit the old, now tainted blood, that remains inside us out. After a few weeks, we lose rationality and revert to desperate animals, fierce and mindless with only the instinct to survive in our minds. If we still do not drink, we die. Very slowly and painfully. It can take up to a year for our bodies to finally give into death.'' Eve finished, absolutely serious and with a sad and grave expression now shadowing her features.  
'Damn,' Mandy stared back, wide eyed at Eves solemn face. 'They really have brought into this tale of theirs.' Mandy quietly thought, looking away as she nodded her understanding.  
There is a silence that descended over the room, lasting only a few seconds but feeling like hours. Mandy looked down at her hand, still in Eve's gentle grasp, a question turning over and over in her head. Unsure if she really wanted to know anymore.  
As if reading her thoughts, Eve spoke softly, kindness lacing her words, making Mandy instinctively want to listen. ''Is there anything else you wanted to know, sweetheart.'' Eve's endearment and her gently encouraging squeeze to her hand breaking though Mandy's fearful silence.  
''Why me?'' Mandy whispered, unable to look at anything other than her and Eves hands holding each other. The stark contrast in skin tones keeping her focus there, rather than at Eve's eyes or Adams. The question that has been going over and over in her mind since awaking in this place. Since her world suddenly turned upside down and inside out.  
''We was desperate. As we said, our normal food supply had become corrupted with bad blood.'' Eve said sadly. ''We can not drink contaminated blood. That would kill us, rather painfully, but at least quicker than none at all.'' Eve sighed sadly, her expression grave. ''Last night, I lost Kit, the man who saved me. My dearest and oldest friend, I lost him to bad blood. We had walked from his bedside where he had died to that wall and was contemplating our own demise when you sat down before us. We did not go looking for you. It was not something we wanted, but needed to do or we would not have lasted much longer..'' Eve stated, regretfully.  
''So bad timing got me into this.'' Mandy whispered, more to herself now than to Eve or Adam. Looking past her kidnappers off to one side, contemplating all that has been said. All that has happened. ''My crappy backpack got me kidnapped by vampires.'' Mandy laughed shortly. ''That would make a good title for a film.'' She joked with little humour. 'My stupid backpack!. My backpack!' ''Where is it?'' Mandy asked quickly. Realizing she hadn't seen it since her abduction.  
''Where is what?'' Eve questioned with a raised eyebrow.  
''My backpack. Everything I have is in there.'' Mandy said firmly.  
''It's safe.'' Adam answered simply.  
''Can I have it?'' Mandy asked. 'My mobile, passport and purse is in there. I need them to get out of the country and away from these two. I also have a can of pepper-spray, that may very well come in handy' Mandy thought panicked.  
''Of course.'' Eve smiled soothingly. Turning to Adam, smiling up at him, Eve spoke sweetly. ''Would you, my love?''  
Adam nodded, unwrapping his arm from around Eve's chest and shoulder, before standing and leaving the room soundlessly once more.  
''Thank you.'' Mandy said uncertainly but happy to be getting her stuff back.  
Eve smiled at Mandy with warmth and compassion. ''Answer me truthfully, Mandy,'' Eve began, her smile slipping slightly. ''Do you believe what we say we are and that we mean you no harm?'' Eve asked carefully.  
''No.'' Mandy replied instantly, shocking herself, as she felt the need to speak the truth to Eve.  
Mandy's head felt fuzzy once more. And although Eve was staring back at her sadly, she felt the same sensation wash over her again as it had before. Calm, safe and secure. Mandy didn't question it. Instead enjoyed it, on a subconscious level, the peace it offered her.  
''Are you scared of us?'' Eve asked slowly.  
Mandy opened her mouth, but couldn't think what to say. She felt such conflict, which appeared so suddenly. She felt she should and could trust them. Felt safe with Eve and Adam. But, at the same time it was as if a battle was waging on inside her head, demanding she run and hide from these monsters that have abducted her and held her against her will. ''I...I...I don't...don't know.'' Mandy stammered quietly, tears welling up in her eyes. Her breathing increasing and uneven.  
Before she could even register Eve's movement, Mandy found herself being pulled into Eve's embrace.  
''Hush, little one.'' Eve stroked Mandy's hair as she held her close to her body.  
Mandy did not pull away this time, finding such comfort in Eve's arms.  
''It's alright sweetheart, you will feel better soon. Adam and I will make sure of this. You are safe with us, my darling girl.'' Eve's soft voice spoke into Mandy's hair, as she found herself hugging the strange woman back desperately. 

xx

Adam returned to find Eve holding Mandy close to her chest on the sofa.  
Eve meet his gaze as he silently placed Mandy's backpack on the floor next to their young feeders feet.  
' ''Problem?'' ' Adam asked his wife curiously.  
' ''She's just struggling with her emotions. She will be alright.'' ' Eve winked at Adam with a smirk.  
Mandy's eyes fell on Adams then, turning slightly in Eve's arms, and then noticing her backpack on the floor near her.  
Eve slowly released her hold on Mandy, as Adam returned to his seat, picking up his gift from Eve and beginning to strum his guitar.  
Mandy visibly became much more happier as she pulled her backpack closer to her and began to open it.  
''You enjoy travelling?'' Eve asked, pleasantly smiling as Mandy rummaged through her few belongings carefully.  
Mandy seemed caught off guard at the question. ''Yeah,'' She said slowly. Adam looked up from his cords to watch the exchange. ''I'm on holiday from uni and decided to go back packing with some friends.''  
Both Eve and Adam paused now. ' ''Friends.'' ' Adam repeated, already dreading what that could imply. ' ''If she has friends here, they will be looking for her.'' '  
''Really,'' Eve began carefully. ''And what friends came with you, my dear?'' Eve enquired calmly.  
Mandy seemed to pause herself, perhaps realising what she had let slip. ' ''The little zombie has been keeping that quiet.'' ' Adam found himself seething at her concealment of her friends, possibly out in Tangier now looking for her with the police hot on their heels.  
' ''Not to worry my liege lord. No one knows we are here.'' ' Eve responded sure of herself.  
' ''How can you be so sure?'' ' Adam countered agitated.  
' ''Because no one saw us take her and I wouldn't rest in a house I did not know was safe to do so. I have mortal friends, who would have alerted me if we was being watched my darling. Do not worry.'' ' Eve smiled confidently at her husband.  
' ''Oh, my Eve.'' ' Adam mused lovingly. ' ''Always one step ahead.'' '  
Eve grinned seductively as she winked once more to Adam. ' ''I am a survivor, remember, baby.'' '  
Adam smirked with darkened eyes. 

xx

Mandy searched through her belongings, oblivious to the discussion taking place between Adam and Eve.  
''I went with some friends from uni.'' Mandy answered off handedly.  
''Which ones?'' Adam suddenly asked, watching her closely. Mandy could feel the prickling sensation that she shouldn't say. But between Adam and Eve's intense stares, she found herself speaking before realizing.  
''Kevin, Anna and Palo.'' Mandy informed emotionless.  
''And where are they now?'' Adam demanded as he spoke.  
''After leaving Paris we went to Lyon, Anna's family has a holiday home their that Anna uses during school breaks. Her and Kevin decided to stick around after the three days. Me and Palo left for Spain together, but in Valencia Palo got sick, so he went home from Madrid back to Italy for the rest of the holiday. I carried on by myself to Portugal for a tour round Lisbon and Faro. I then came back to Spain and figured I would visit Morocco before meeting up with another old school friend in Lanzarote.'' Mandy's mouth seemed to automatically spill all the details of her tour with her friends, and plans to meet Kara in the Canary Islands without much thought.  
''I see,'' Eve said from beside her, gaining Mandy's attention away from Adam's piercing gaze. ''Who is this friend of yours waiting for you?'' Eve asked calmly, but with an air of command lacing her words.  
Mandy frowned as she once again answered truthfully without thinking of the consequences. ''Kara Huddert.'' Mandy said emotionless once more.  
''And when is she expecting you?'' Adam asked with force. Mandy's gaze once more returning to meet Adams hard eyes.  
''In ten days,'' Mandy thought. ''Nine days now.'' She corrected herself.  
Adam nodded, his eyes hard as they stared back at Mandy. Finally he looked away and Mandy found she no longer felt the need to keep his attention. Returning back to her belongings, she continued to look for her mobile and passport. 'Where are they?' Mandy began to worry, not seeing them anywhere near where she last left them.  
''What are you studying at school?'' Eve asked happily beside her.  
''Music and Arts.'' Mandy answered without looking up, nor showing much interest in Eve's questions.  
''Ah, really.'' Eve sounded very pleased with her answer. ''I love art, especially painting. And Adam is a wonderful musician.''  
''Really.'' Mandy said offhandedly, pulling out nearly all of her clothes so she could search the bottom of her bag now.  
''Hmm,'' Eve concurred. ''I would love to see some of your art work.'' Eve said, sounding hopeful.  
''What instrument do you play?'' Adam asked curiously, setting aside his own guitar to give Mandy his full attention.  
''I am more of a singer, but I play piano, violin and the drums. Not great, but good enough.'' Mandy added, becoming frustrated as half of her belongings now littered the floor, and still Mandy had no joy in finding what she sought.  
''What are you looking for?'' Adam said, far to casually for his normal attitude. Mandy looked to find him smiling softly, the corners of his lips slightly raised in a smirk.  
''Nothing.'' Mandy responded quickly, hoping she succeeded in fouling her captures.  
Adams eyes became smaller as he narrowed his gaze at Mandy. ''Never lie to me.'' Adam commanded deathly calm, his voice taking on a dangerous edge that froze Mandy in place with wide eyes. ''What are you looking for?'' He asked again, slowly, taking his time with each word.  
Mandy pulled back away from her belongs, willing with all her might to brake his fierce gaze with her, but finding herself unable to look away.  
Mandy shrugged her answer. 'Not technically lying.'  
Adam stood gracefully, before walking over to Mandy. Standing in front of her now, he spoke in a low deep husky voice. ''THEY are not in there anymore.'' Adam declared calmly.  
Mandy blinked, surprised. Looking quickly to Eve, finding her watching Mandy with a sad smile that didn't reach her eyes, and then back at Adam worriedly.  
''What?'' Mandy had a strong feeling she knew what Adam was referring to but hoped she was mistaken.  
''You know what.'' Adam replied coldly. ''Your phone. Your passport. Your purse and camera. Your little can of pepper-spray. They are not in that bag anymore. I removed them last night.'' Adam informed Mandy matter of factly.  
''Where are they?'' Mandy demanded, angry that these two went through her things and stole what was hers. Mostly angry because without those items getting out of Morocco would be near impossible.  
''There safe.'' Eve informed Mandy calmly. Mandy turned to see disappointment and wariness now showing in Eve's features.  
''I want them back. Now.'' Mandy boldly declared. Speaking to both Eve and Adam. ''You have no right to take my stuff from me.'' Mandy stated with more confidence than she felt. ''Give them back.'' She demanded firmly.  
''No.'' Adam returned her glare, leaning forward as he did so.  
'And what are you going to do about it Mandy?' A little voice said in Mandy's head, annoyed. Angry at both herself and them. Helplessness sinking in.  
''You can't do this.'' Mandy retorted quietly, not as bold this time. Feeling despair replace her bravery.  
''We have been through this already.'' Adam pointed out. ''Yes, we can and we are.'' He stated firmly.  
''Mandy,'' Eve intervened. ''You will get all of your possessions back, just not yet.'' She informed gently. 'As if that makes it any better.'  
Mandy closed her eyes. Refusing to give up. 'I will have to go to the police when I do get away. You just bite yourselves in your own arses.' Mandy thought bitterly.  
''Perhaps you should go to bed.'' Eve said as she raised up from the sofa gracefully. ''It is getting late for you, and the rest will do you some good, my dear.''  
''I'm not your dear.'' Mandy gritted her teeth.  
Mandy didn't have to look to know Adam was glaring dangers at her now.  
''Your upset,'' Eve stated the obvious, while trying to seem sympathetic, all the while speaking down to her as if she were a child having a temper tantrum. ''Your over thinking everything too much. I understand it is a lot to take in at once. But your attitude is not helping your situation, Mandy.'' Eve said, not chastising, but firmly.  
''Do you really expect me to be ok with all of this.'' Mandy looked up at her captures. Adam was glaring down at her, Eve's hand on his arm as she looked sadly at Mandy. ''Seriously?'' Mandy questioned in disbelief.  
''Wha...'' Mandy shock her head, trying to think how to respond to this madness. ''Your both insane. You need help. Do you really think I'm buying this vampire bullshit.'' Mandy's mouth ran away as she found herself unable to stop, glad to be speaking her mind, consequences be damned. ''Your fucking INSANE. Of course I'm not going to lie down and let you get away with what your doing to me, let alone make it easier for you. I will fight you both, every step of the way till I get away from you. I will never stop trying. And there is nothing you can say or do that is going to change that.'' Mandy finished, glaring back at them both with renewed determination.  
Silence filled the air as Mandy was watched by now emotionless masks. Her breathing heavy from her outburst.  
''We are sorry you feel that way.'' Eve claps her hands together in front of her. ''We really wanted this to be easy on you.'' Eve continued despondently. ''Hopefully you will come around.'' Eve smiled without it reaching her eyes.  
Adam, with calculated steps, advanced on Mandy, his expression dangerous. 'Oh crap.' Mandy found herself shifting back, but hitting the end of the sofa, just in time for Adam to pin her in between his arms on either side of her head before she could jump up and run.  
Leaning in, Adams lips brushed Mandy's ear as he whispered chillingly to her. ''Your wrong.'' Mandy was frozen in place by his proximity. ''About everything.'' Adams deep voice vibrated the flesh on her ears, blowing at her hair gently as he spoke.  
Mandy went to reply with her refusal, but was stopped as Adam placed two fingers over her mouth to silence her. ''Sshh, no more talking now. Before you say something you will regret.'' Adam husky deep voice warned low, with promise of keeping his word if she tried to speak.  
Mandy bit her tongue, believing his warning.  
''Good girl.'' Adam praised, his breath cooling Mandy's hot face. ''Now, I think it's best...,'' Adam began, moving to look her in the eyes. Grasping Mandy's face gently in between his hands. ''That you go to sleep.''  
Adam's voice filled Mandy's head, making her senses come alive to his command and submitting without question.  
Mandy felt her whole body instantly relax, feeling the same wash of exhaustion she had felt the night before suddenly take hold. Mandy's body and mind doing as Adam commanded without thought, fight or question.  
Mandy's head fell backwards, in her dimming vision everything suddenly became slow. Her eyes turning dark and her hearing making everything sound so far away and quiet. Her last image before her eyes fell closed, was of Adam's face coming close to her own and kissing her forehead.  
''Sweet dreams little one.'' 

xx

Adam once again carried Mandy up the two flights of stairs and placed her on top of the covers of her bed. Gently brushing Mandy's hair away from her soft face, as he watched her sleeping peacefully.  
Adam felt annoyed, disappointed and frustrated. 'Why is she making this so fucking complicated.' He growled in his mind. If she continued, Adam, or he and Eve, would have to MAKE HER change her attitude for her own good. Not that either himself or Eve wanted a 'yes sir' drown of a zombie walking around their home .'She wouldn't be her anymore.' And he wanted to get to know HER.  
Adam had seen Mandy's sketchbook, drawing both with coloured pencils and charcoal, the sights she must have seen on her trip. They were breath taking, beautiful. Her drawings bringing to life all she has seen with such skill that Adam felt like he could step into the drawings themselves and find himself in the places she had captured within her own marks on paper. 'Such talent.' Eve, he know, would adore to have another artist in their family. His wife did so love to paint, and imparting all her knowledge to others that had similar passions. It would make his Eve smile again. Something he desired above all things. And if Mandy could sing and play instruments as well as she could draw, it would give him a companion to jam with. The possibilities were endless.  
But, if they were forced to 'brain wash her', she would lose all her unique creativity.  
Adam sighed once more as he contemplated this small little zombie before him.  
''Please, don't make this hard.'' Adam pleaded in a whisper to Mandy's prone body. Bending over her, Adam laid a long, tender kiss upon Mandy's warm check.  
Adam brushed his fingers once more through her soft brown curls as he pulled back slowly.  
Standing with easy, Adam departed Mandy's room, leaving her to sleep soundlessly. Silently hoping tomorrow night would go better than tonight's confrontation.  
Adam closed the door, locking it with the key that Eve had given him, before turning to go check on his beloved. 

xx  
to be continued...  
xx


	5. Chapter 5: An Unlikely Story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I am very sorry to all who have been reading this story and have had to wait so long for an update. I won't bore you with the details of why. Life, in a simple word.   
> Anyways, here is chapter 5. What Mandy gets up to during the daytime when Adam and Eve are sleeping. They will not be very pleased.....  
> I still don't own ANYTHING.   
> Except, Mandy. The nameless officer (He is nameless mostly cause whenever I have gone to the police, they never tell you there name. How very rude right. So that's why.) and Dr. Akintola.   
> Enjoy :)

Chapter 5  
An Unlikely Story.  
XXX  
Mandy gradually came to, feeling disorientated as she awake. After some time, trying to piece together what she could recall. Like a tone of bricks being dropped onto her, Mandy quickly recalled where she was.   
Still feeling exhausted, her body aching and her mind still fuzzy, Mandy slowly moved her head to the side, inspecting the room.   
Laying there for a while, she waited for her body to wake up and her head to clear.   
Mandy still felt tired, but recovered quicker than she had the night before, when she had first awoke to this room.   
Sluggishly, Mandy pulled herself up into a sitting position, pleased and relieved to find they hadn't tied her down like before.   
Fuelled with adrenaline, Mandy swung her legs over the edge of the bed, feeling them ache but ignoring it as she stood, making her way quickly over to the closed door. Reaching out, Mandy turned the handle.  
'Damn!' It was locked. 'Come on. Then again they would have to be as stupid as they are insane to not lock me in.'   
Mandy turned away from the door and looked to the window. She hurriedly made her way over to it. Pulling the red curtains aside, her heart dropped to see it had been boarded up. 'Damnit.' Mandy tried pulling on the wooden planks but they wouldn't budge. 'I'm on the third floor, not like I can jump that any ways.' Mandy gave some thought and then turned her attention back to the only other possible exit, the door.   
From what little Mandy could see it was daytime. If they really believed their own story, vampires sleep during the day so the coast should be clear. Now just to get out of the room and to run like hell.   
The door was well made and strong. Mandy had no idea where to even begin to pick the chub lock. Recalling a scene from a movie she had watched in Lyon with her friends, Mandy looked to the doors hinges. They was rusted slightly.   
'I might be able to pull the big nails out and prize the door open on THAT side. But with what?' Mandy felt herself for something that was thin enough to get under the nails, but strong so as to handle the force of pushing up to free the nails. Her pockets, surprisingly enough, were all empty.  
Mandy quickly searched the room, the draws, around the piles of books and the wardrobe in the far corner. Her search only coming up with more books, some clothes, Mandy assumed belonging to Eve and the oil lamp on the bedside table.   
Mandy began to search her person once more, taking more time to consider anything that MIGHT work. Her hands and eyes landed on her belt. 'The buckle. That might do the trick.' Mandy pulled off her belt and using the clasp began to wedge it under the nail and tried to push it up. It was difficult, made more so by Mandy's short heigh but she managed by standing on her tippy toes.  
To Mandy's relief it was working. 'Haha.' She smiled, already feeling her adrenaline kicking in and making her work faster. The top nail suddenly flow out and landed on the floor with a sweet clicking noise. Mandy bent to grab the nail and began to work on the bottom hinge, using the partly rusted nail to push from under the bottom nail as she wedge her belt buckle under the same nail at the top.   
This one was much stiffer, causing her to lose her grip and scrap her hand against the rusty metal on more than one occasion.   
With her hands, fingers and knuckles all bleeding now, Mandy's hard work paid off as she felt the last nail slowly move out from its home.   
Mandy pulled on the door hedges and the door cracked open in protest. Mandy winced at the noise it made as it presented a small gap, not much of one but enough for her to squeeze herself through.  
Mandy breathed a breath of relief, almost surprised to find her plan had ACTUALLY worked. Her relief was short lived, as she all to quickly remembered she wasn't out of danger yet.  
Slowly and quietly as possible, she crept down the flight of stairs in front of her. Testing her weight on each wooden step as she went, staying close to the wall so as to not make a sound.  
Mandy froze on the steps when she caught sight of her abductors, asleep on the bed. A tangled web of limbs, holding each other in their slumber. Eve laying on top of Adam, as he held her left leg in one hand, his other wrapped around Eve's waist. Eve hand her hand resting on Adams neck near his ear, her leg pushed in between Adams parted legs. There faces so close to one another, so calm and care free as they embraced, there bodies so close it was as if they was trying to mould into one person.   
And both pale beauties where very much naked. Mandy's eyes were as wide open as they would go as she stared in shock. 'Wow.'  
Quickly snapping out of her, strangle intrigued and lustful thoughts, 'What the hells wrong with me!' and shock at seeing the naked couple, Mandy continued down the steps, stopping at the bottom to maneuver around the books and furniture in the room as silent as a mouse.  
Mandy briefly contemplated looking for her belongings but thought better of it. 'No. Get out. NOW. Don't muck around looking for stuff. That's how the girl in the horror movie always dies.'   
Mandy continuously kept glancing at her kidnappers as she navigated around the room, recalling the route Adam had led her, till she rounded the corner, the couple out of sight, Mandy quietly descended the stairs. Trying to withstand the urge just to run down them as fast as she could.   
She could see the front door. Light barely visible behind the dark brown curtain.  
Mandy pulled the bolt out, the chain was quietly as she could removed from its holder and released gently down against the wall so as to not make it jingle. Mandy noted another bolt on the bottom of the door, bending down she pulled it across, wincing as it let out a sharp squeak.  
Rising, she turned the handle, half expecting it to be locked. Mandy felt her heart miss a beat, as the door opened slowly as she pulled.   
'Oh sweet Jesus, thank God.' Mandy praised. Wasting no time, fuelled by adrenaline, fear and the fresh air filling her lungs. All of it rushing through her whole being, Mandy yanked on the door and ran out. She didn't care that it slammed against the wall, she was too focused on running as fast as she could.   
The light blinding her at first, making everything all look white and black. The air felt so good, smelt so good, fresh and filling her lungs. The suns rays kissing her skin, a feeling she had thought she would never experience again. 'So good. Oh my God, thank you. I'm free. I'm free.'  
Mandy ran and ran, in a crazy daze. A wild rush to put as much distance between her and those insane wanna be vampires that held her against her will, locked her up, tied her down and tried to manipulate her. Her lungs burned and her muscles felt like they was on fire, but she pressed on, bumping into people rushing around her. She didn't care. She had no idea where she was, where she was going, but as long as it was in the opposite direction she had come from she didn't care. 'I made it. I made it. I got away, I'm free. I made it.' Mandy's mind kept running over in her head. So much relief and disbelief that she did it. 'Oh sweet God, thank you. Oh my God.'   
Mandy, unaware, was laughing through her gasping breaths like a crazy person as she ran through the maze of pathways. She was so happy, so relived.  
'I'm getting the hell out of here. I swear on everything holy, I'm never, ever going anywhere near Tangier, no where near Morocoo or anywhere near Africa EVER again so long as I live.  
'Never, ever again.' Mandy thought with determination as she continued to run as her life depended on it.  
XXX  
Mandy finally stopped in exhaustion. Looking around herself as she bent over holding her knees, gasping for breath, she realized this area looked familiar. Recalling the hostel she had stayed in on her first night being near here. Using all her remaining energy, she ran, more slowly now, towards it.  
The lobby was filled with both native Tangiens and a few groups backpackers like herself as she ran in, panting nosily for breath and sweating. Mandy ran straight for the front desk, clearly scaring the man before her. His eyes staring widely at her, he pulled the phone away from his ear, that conversation forgotten now.  
Mandy held onto the desk, struggling to breath again.  
''Madam...What is the matter. Are you alright.'' The manager spoke with a thick accent but his English very understandable.   
''Help.'' Mandy gasped out. ''Police...The Police...Call.'' Mandy was nearly screaming in between her gasps. ''Call the ...Police. I was..Kidnapped. Call the police.'' Mandy shouted as she continued to struggle to breath, her lungs hurting. Air not filling them quickly enough and making her feel light headed.   
The man behind the reception desk looked back at her, clearly shocked and unsure of what to do. He shock his head as if to clear it.  
''HELP... ME. NOW...GOD DAMNIT!'' Mandy screamed as loud as she could. Her knees giving out beneath her, she fell to the floor. Breathing heavily and body aching from her run. The excitement of the events all crashing into her like a car.   
Two gentleman rushed to Mandy's side, backpacks falling to the floor as they crouched down next to her. Mandy heard gasps and whispering around her. She could her the manager now speaking hurriedly. Mandy assumed him to be on the phone to the police. Hoping so, as her adrenaline left her body and her eyes filled with tears. So many emotions now caving in on her all at once.   
XXX  
Eve lazily awoke as the sun was setting, stretching her stiff limbs before leisurely laying back and huddling into her dark princes chest.   
Adam has always been such a late sleeper and probably will sleep for another hour before stirring.   
Eve stroked his pale handsome face, loving how beautifully peaceful and tranquil her darling looked when he slept.   
Eve, with a feathered touch, trailed kisses across Adams face, moving down to his neck, her tongue licking down over his laryngeal prominence and then moving down to his chest, enjoying the small hairs brushing against her lips. Adam stirred lightly and hummed in pleasure, a small smile gracing his sweet lips.   
Eve smiled up at him as she laid her chin against his chest, playing her finger through his long hair.   
''Oh my beautiful handsome lord.'' Eve spoke softly. ''Rest well my darling.'' Eve kissed his lips, feeling Adam tiredly return the touch.   
Eve pulled herself from the covers and stood up. Her body swaying gently as she danced to the sound of the setting sun and the rise of a new night. Feeling so full of life, a smile playing on her lips as she swirled around her bedroom.   
Eve moved her body with the skill and grace of a talented dancer. Almost floating, unashamed or bothered by her naked body, as she let herself just feel the movements of the earth beneath her feet. She suddenly stopped still, breathing in the air through her nose, her eyes going wide as she quickly turned and looked up the stair case now in front of her that lead to their precious little feeder. 'Blood.' Eve moved so fast she became a blur that no human could have been able to see. Eve rushed up the stairs and within half a second was stood in front of Mandy's bedroom door, which was slightly ajar. 'Adam said he locked the door.' Eve recalled, but all to quickly noticed it was ajar on the wrong side. Eve pushed the door open more, the wood cracking in protest under her strength, finding the room empty.   
''Fuck!'' Eve hit the door frame angrily. Eve noted the blood on the door all to quickly. ''Shit.'' Eve cursed once more. ''Foolish girl.'' She whispered through clenched teeth as Eve quickly ran down the stairs.   
Angry and very concerned about Mandy's well being. Her young little feeder has hurt herself and ran. Worry about their own safety quickly rushing through her mind now. 'Stupid child.' Eve fumed.   
Eve was angry at Mandy and her actions, but more so at herself for allowing her to have run. 'I knew she would try. Adam very clearly stated this. Why was we not more careful.'   
''Adam.'' Eve shook her husbands shoulders.. ''Adam. Adam wake up.'' She called loudly.  
''Whaa.'' Adam mumbled in a long whine. ''I'm sleeeeping ere.'' He complained tiredly.  
''Mandy's gone. She got out of her room and has ran away.'' Eve informed loudly, giving Adam one last shake before jumping up and starting to pass the room, her fingers rubbing her lips nervously.   
''What!'' Adam jolted up right. ''What do you mean she got out. I locked the door! How the hell did she get out!' Adam demanded, already pulling himself out of the bed.  
''I could smell her blood. I went to check on her. The door was open, broken. She managed to pry the hinges off. She's gone.'' Eve informed hurriedly, panic setting in, knowing any minute now the police could swarm them.   
''Get dressed. Go to Kit's cafe. I will find her.'' Adam instructed firmly, taking charge. Hastily snatching at his discarded clothing around the floor.  
''Adam...'' Eve went to argue. ''It's too risky...''  
''Get dressed and go to kit's, Eve. I will deal with this.'' Adam interrupted harshly, moving to stand in front of his wife. He placed a comforting hand on Eve's check which she instantly leaned into. ''Please my love,'' Adam began again more softly, allowing his concern for her well being to filter through and intensify his words, as he stroked his wife's soft check, he breathed his plea. ''My life, my world. Get yourself to safety. I promise, I will fix this. Go my wife.'' Adam leaned in and kissed Eve passionately. Reluctantly he pulled back all to quickly. ''It will be alright.'' Adam moved away now and began to pull his pants and shoes on.   
''What are you going to do. What will you do with Mandy?'' Eve asked, knowing they were partly to blame for her escape.  
''I'm going to find her,'' Adam gritted his teeth. ''Bring her back to us. And make damn sure she never even thinks to pull this shit again.'' Adam said, his eyes dark with such intent.   
''My darling, don't be too harsh.'' Eve said to reason with Adams anger. ''We should have seen this coming, taken more precautions.'' Also beginning to dress herself quickly.   
''Well, it won't be happening again, that's for damn sure.'' Adam declared, pulling his t shirt and jacket on.   
Adam quickly captured Eve in his embrace, claiming Eve's lips and driving his tongue into her mouth with vigour before pulling back once more, his hands cupping Eve's checks. ''Be safe.'' Adam pleaded once more in a whisper.   
''And you also my dark prince.'' Eve captured Adams lips desperately, a small fear building inside of her that she may never be able to kiss her lord ever again. Eve pushed it away with all her might, refusing to even entertain that horrid idea.   
Adam pulled back seconds later, turning and walking away with clear purpose and resolve in his posture and steps. He quickly went down the stairs three at a time.   
XXX  
Adam followed Mandy's scent, having been doing so for the last hour.  
''Fucking stupid idiot zombie. I'm ganna make her pay dearly for this unacceptable behaviour.'' Adam fumed livid with his feeders actions. His scowl fierce as he stalked the streets of Tangier.   
XXX  
Mandy held onto her plastic cup of water as she sat in Tangier's hospital, Mohammed V, on top of the rubber bed waiting for the police officer who had spoken with her to return with the doctor.  
The police had arrived shortly after Mandy had blacked out at the hostel. A combination of exhaustion and shock was most likely the reason. And her ordeal she imagined played a pretty big part also.   
She awoke, at first believing her escape to have been a dream and expecting Adam and Eve to appear beside her. But quickly realised she was not in that house anymore and recalled blacking out at the hostel.   
The doctors had checked her over, finding Mandy had somehow lost two pints of blood but could not see any wounds on her body, with the exception of her cut and grazed hands. Mandy had informed the doctors insistently about what had happened, how two strangers had attacked her and bitten her before holding her captive for a day and two nights.   
The doctor had seemed confused by her statements, claiming he could not see any evidence of her having been bitten anywhere. Mandy had felt her neck, she had not felt any of the pain she had felt the night before, and given her exciting morning, hadn't really paid much attention to her wounds, but now, feeling tenderly with her fingers she could not feel anything besides her perfectly normal and healthy skin. Looking to her wrist where Eve had bitten her, Mandy discovered that the marks on both sides had gone. As if they had never been there to begin with.   
The doctor looked at Mandy's hand and tended to her cuts and grazes. He had commented that perhaps some of the blood loss could have been contributed to the injuries on her hands, but seemed unconvinced. He then proceeded to question Mandy if perhaps she had fallen and hit her head, which she did not appreciate the insinuations the doctor was clearly trying to make.   
Mandy had gotten angry, fuming that the doctor didn't believe her. Her mood she knew would do herself no favours, using all of her will power, Mandy remained silent, trying to calm down. She allowed the doctor to tend to her few remaining wounds and then put her on a drip to get fluids into her body.  
The police officer had walked in once the doctor was finished tending to Mandy and began to take her statement as she retold what had happened and how she had been held hostage by some nut cases with a vampire obsession. Mandy couldn't help the feeling building in side of her that both men thought her to be mad as neither the doctor, nor police officer seemed to believe her.   
The doctor had insisted that Mandy stay in hospital for the rest of the night so she could rest up and have further tests run to make sure she was alright before releasing her. Mandy refused, making it desperately clear to both men that she needed to get out of the country. Today, before sun set, which at the time was fast approaching.   
The officer had assured her that she would be safe at the hospital during the night and that at first light he would escort her to the British Embassy to be deported home.   
Mandy didn't like the idea of waiting, but had very little other choice.  
She had reluctantly agreed to stay, asking pleadingly that someone keep guard on her till morning and that no one was allowed into her room. Knowing damn well that Adam and Eve would more than likely be looking for her and intending on making sure to kill her this time so she wouldn't be able to identify them or talk to anyone else. Even though it was clear that the police didn't believe a god damn word she said, nor the doctor, but her abductors was not to know that  
Mandy rubbed at her tired eyes, leaning back in her bed to rest her head against the metal headboard of the bed she was on. She would not be sleeping tonight. Even being moved to a 'security level' of the hospital or the crazy ward she was sure it was also known as, and with security at the exits she did not feel safe.   
Mandy jumped as the door to her room opened quickly, the sight of the officer and doctor walking into the room with purpose was a relief to who she was expecting it to have been.   
''Doctor Akintola informs me you will be staying here tonight in this ward for observations and rest. But, before I go, can you give me a description of the house you say you were being held in. Where was it located, near any land marks or markets.'' The officer asked, pulling out a notepad and pencil as he spoke.   
Mandy told him what the inside of the house looked like from what she saw of it that is. ''I can't remember or say where it was. As soon as I opened the front door, I just ran. I didn't really pay much attention to where I was going or where I had been. I just ran.'' Mandy sadly said, knowing she was no help what so ever in finding that god awful house.  
''I see.'' He commented briskly. ''You said your captors went by the names Adam and Eve, and that you believed they were married. Did they say their last name. Did they happen to mention what they both did for a living?''   
''No.'' Mandy looked back into her cup of water. ''Eve said that Adam was a musician. She mentioned she was an artist as well, but I have no idea if that was their jobs or anything.'' Mandy shrugged unsure.   
The officer nodded, taking a few notes as Mandy finished speaking. His eyes remaining on his notepad, ''And you believe them to have both been vampires.'' He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at this.  
''No,'' Mandy stated firmly. ''THEY DID. The woman Eve, thinks she's older than Jesus Christ.'' Mandy said knowing how absurd it all sounded.   
''Mm hm.'' The police officer hummed in his throat, acknowledging Mandy. ''Do you believe in such creatures?'' He asked carefully, looking up at last to make eye contact.  
''No, of course not!'' Mandy expostulated firmly.  
''Did they harm you at all?'' He leaned forward slightly, paying close attention it seemed to her facial expressions now. 'Anyone would think I am the criminal here.'   
''They BIT me!'' Mandy said with slight raised voice now, the disbelief of the police officer not only making her upset but angry.  
''There are no marks to corroborate that unfortunately.'' The officer said, looking down once more to write on his pad. ''Was you harmed in any other way. Did they beat you? Was you forced to have sexual intercourse or preform sexual acts?'' He asked, void of emotion.  
''No,'' Mandy whispered her gasped reply, the idea alone of them doing that to her horrifying. ''No, they didn't touch me. Well, not like that any ways.''  
''What like then, how did they treat you. Was they verbally abusive? Withheld food and drink?'' He looked up briefly to make eye contact before his eyes returned to his notes. His whole demeanour very much detached it seemed from Mandy's story of events.   
''They...'' Mandy paused, recalling her time in captivity. She sighed. ''No, they didn't hurt me.'' Mandy began quietly and calm. Her posture sinking into the bed below her. ''They fed me and made sure I drank lots of water. They...' Mandy's eyes dropped with shame. ''They hugged me and … held my hand. Adam kissed me on my face a few times but it was... I don't know, gentle.'' She recalled his and Eves gentle acts of what she guessed was kindness and affection. It was all very confusing.   
'They hadn't actually hurt me at all.' Mandy realized with a strange pang to her chest. 'Except the whole biting thing any ways. Which Eve tended to and took care of, bathing it and making sure it was healing ok. They had been kind.' Mandy thought with a start, the feeling of guilt setting into her mind as she bit her lips unsure. 'Perhaps they wasn't the monsters I automatically thought they was. 'What! No. They kidnapped me. I shouldn't feel bad that I ran away or that I had the police called. They had no right to take me and hold me against my well. Don't feel bad Mandy. But its so confusing because I do feel bad. They had been really kind...In there own strange way.'  
''I see.'' The officer said once more, a long breath escaping from his nose. ''So they kidnapped you, feed you and took care of you for a day.''  
'Well, when you put it like THAT...' Mandy looked to the officer's stony face and matched it. ''Yeah, sure.'' She replied defeated.  
And defeated was certainly how she felt at this point. 'Who the hell would 1, believe what happened, it sounds crazy even to me. And 2, Will ever be able to do anything about it or stop them from doing it again to someone else.   
XXX  
To be continued  
XXX


	6. Chapter 6: Creatures That Go Bump In The Night.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now … Adam is on the hunt, will he find his pray? Will Mandy escape him forever and make it to the safety shores of England once more? Or perhaps evil is closure to her than she thinks....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again :) Some keys, when you see '' '' blah blah blah'' '' this is a conversation that has already taken place and someone is recalling it in there mind. Also double check to make sure that when you see one word that is all cap lock, they are not shouting unless ! Is present. The bold button, much like my fancy handwriting for the titles and mental communication, does not register on either FF or AOOO, so have had to do it that way.  
> Anyways, here is chapter 6. Now I have added quite a bit to this chapter, and some of it to clear up a little bit of confusion or lack of clarity on my part about Eve's safe house. Kit is not in THIS story ;) I also added a bit more at the end, so in a way this is a bit different now to the handwriting version I have next to me right now. I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading my story that I am 'borrowing' from Jim Jarmusch. 
> 
> Also, I would like to give a huge thank you to LandyShadow and persephone for your comments and support. And all others who have left kudos and comments. This chapter was finished quicker for you guys and because of you guys. If I ever get an award for my writing I will add your names into my acceptance speech :)

Chapter 6  
Creatures That Go Bump In The Night.  


The officer had left Mandy alone an hour ago. It was now 9:50 at night.  
The doctor, Dr. Akintola, had prescribed that Mandy take a sedative, but she had quickly and flat out refused it, declaring very clearly that she would not sleep till she was as far away from Tangier that she could get.  
Mandy was still connected to a drip by a peripheral intravenous catheter, the nurse had just switched the bag over and cleaned the tubing twice with two different types of clear liquid that she injected into the small hole of the IV near her arm. They had offered her a night gown, but she had refused that also. Wanting to be ready in case she had to bolt.  
Mandy could hear very little coming from the hallway outside her room now. The night shift workers having settled into their routines quietly.  
Mandy rubbed her eyes, feeling very tired and feeling herself struggle to stay awake more and more as time slowly ticked by.  
'I got to stay awake. I need to wake up.' Mandy thought as she sluggishly climbed out of the bed, the mattress hard and uncomfortable making her limbs stiffen up.  
Mandy held onto her drip stand for support as she composed herself. Feeling such exhaustion it nearly overwhelmed her and she had to force herself not to just fall back into the bed and allow Morpheus to claim her.  
Holding tight to the metal pole, she muttered with half closed eyes, ''Why am I so tired.'' Yes she had had a long, eventful few days and had done a lot of running today, but it should not leave her feeling suddenly so sleepy out of the blue.  
As Mandy slowly turned and began to move towards the door that lead out into the hallway, a thought struck her suddenly like a bucket of ice being thrown at her face.  
'Oh crap. They didn't put something else into my arm when they changed the drip, did they?' She hoped and prayed she was just being paranoid. 'No, they wouldn't have. I must just be tired. It must just be all that's happened that's making me feel so rough. A lot's gone on, it's just catching up with me is all. Nothing to worry about.' Mandy weakly reassured herself.  
'Oh I hope its JUST all of what's happened catching up to me. I hope they didn't pull a fast one. I swear I will give them all hell if they drugged me.' Mandy mentally threatened, as she pushed open her door and stepped out slowly into the dimly lit corridor.  
The nurses station was at the end of the corridor, it was there where most of the lights was coming from. From what Mandy could see through her hazy vision, there was 16 rooms along the corridor she was in, including her own room she had just exited. Compared to the hospitals in London or France, this place was by far the smallest she had ever been inside. Walking slowly, and only steady to some degree by her IV drip pole, which she pulled along side her and used as support for her tired body, Mandy headed towards the nurses station.  
Half way down the hallway, and feeling every steps, the lights suddenly went out. Mandy looked up slowly baffled. The only lights now were the emergency lighting above the door right at the end of the hall, its orange, red lights like a beacon in the dark.  
Mandy huffed with mild amusement. 'Typical, power failure.' Mandy recalled her first night in this once magical and mysterious land, when the lights at the hostel she had stayed at experienced a power failure. The manager had said it happens sometimes because of the main electrical factory experiences faults, surges and failures. '' ''It will be back on in less than an hour. It can sometimes happen at night.'' '' Mandy recalled the night manager telling her when she had enquired. 'You'd think the hospital would have a back up generator.' Mandy mused. 'Then again, probably can't afford it.' Health insurance was not cheap and in places such as this country, it was very hard to save up enough money for most people to even afford to visit a doctor. Mandy was very happy she had been 'overly cautious', as her friend Kara had stated and decided to get travel insurance for her health care.  
Mandy arrived at the nurses station and leaned against the tall desk, but found it to be empty. Mandy looked around and saw, nor heard, anyone. All that greeted her ears was silence and near blackness closing in on her, due to her own tired vision or the lack of lights she wasn't sure. Both most likely making it seem far more eerie than it was.  
But, Mandy did not like this. Feeling very uneasy and half expecting someone or something to jump out from the shadows and grab her. She quickly began to head back to her room. Quickly in this case begin not so quick, as Mandy slowly turned back and made the slow and hard walk back the way she had came from, feeling so weak and tired. Every move, every step an enormous effort. 'Dear God, what's wrong with me.' Mandy now was having to use the wall to help support her weak body from falling down, along with the metal pole that was attached to her arm by a long clear tube.  
That clear tubing her eyes now wondered to slowly with suspicion.  
'Those son's of bitches. They must have put something in there. They bloody drugged me! Fuck!' Mandy ran a hand through her messy hair and over her face, repeating this once more.  
''Come on, stay awake.'' Mandy slurred her words aloud to herself. ''Come on.''  
Mandy made it back to her door, pushing it open, which was much harder task this time around than it had been only moments ago. Nearly falling into her room, but able to just catch herself on a chair by the door, she stumbled in to her room.  
''I gotta wake up.'' Mandy mumbled, her words barely audible to her own ears now. 'Water. Splash water over my face.' Mandy thought as she eyed the bathroom to her left. 'That will help.'  
Mandy's room was as pitch black as the hallway had been, if not even more so. The only light source coming from the window, where the city lights could be seen in between the curtains that were dancing in the breeze.  
'I don't remember the window being open.' Mandy though off handedly as she stumbled towards the bathroom.  
No sooner had the thought crossed her mind, that a hand was suddenly clamped firmly over her mouth and her body was pulled back quickly into a hard mass from behind her.  
Panic rushed through Mandy, as she struggled weakly, flinging her arms out to strike at whoever was holding her. A terrible thought already passing through her mind on who it was that held her almost completely paralysed against their hard body. 'They found me. Oh God, no!'  
Mandy screamed at the top of her lungs, cried against the hand firmly in place over her mouth and chin. A big hand, bumpy veins raised up within the skin, the hand it's self so cold, like the grip of Death himself. Hard as steal and irremovable. 'Adam.'  
He shifted Mandy, trapping her arms next to her body and encircling them into his strong unbreakable hold.  
Mandy barely moved at all while trying to thrash herself free, her body so weak. So tired. Tears began to fall from her eyes, landing on Adam's hand. The gravity of her situation laying very heavy on her. She felt his body lean into hers even more, feeling his body so close to hers. There was nowhere he wasn't touching her body with his own, as he pressed his check against her now moist and flushed one, causing her head to tilt to one side as he did so.  
Adam remained frightfully quiet, just holding Mandy firmly, as her body finally gave in and could no longer muster any strength to fight. Clinging on to reality and trying to stay focused. So weak, tired and just wanting so badly to feel safe and go to sleep.  
'Damn you, you bastard doctor.' She mentally cursed. If not for there meddling I might have gotten away. 'Yeah right.' Mandy's mind seemed to want to argue back with her.  
Mandy felt Adam turn slightly, pressing his lips to her check and staying firmly in place there, his thumb meanwhile brushing over her opposite check while still keeping his hold over her mouth firm and unrelenting.  
She moaned, useless pleas that could not be heard. Terrified of the silence and uncertainty of what he was going to do, or rather when he was going to do what he came here to do. Adam's response to her in his arms confused and scared Mandy. He breathed her in loudly through his nose pressed against her flushed hot skin, his own very noticeable cooler, causing her to shiver from his touch and the intimate act. He seemed somehow relieved. 'Yeah, his caught me and is going to kill me for sure now.' She cried harder as her thoughts gave voice to her most likely imminent death. 'I don't want to die.'  
But Mandy was useless to do anything to prevent anything that this man wished to do to her now. All she could do was cry harder as he held her close to his hard body. Tears falling fast as she sobbed uncontrollably.  
''Sshhh.'' Adam purred against her check. His breath hitting her sensitive skin as he refused to remove his lips from her check, kissing her once, twice more. Slowly and not as hard or for as long these times. He slowly began to trail his lips across her face, from her check to her forehead, kissing softly all the way and breathing her in deeply every so often, his lips soft and tender now. He trailed feather kisses to her ear, where he took her ear lobe into his mouth and gently pulled as he sucked on the overly sensitive flesh, his tongue wet and surprisingly hot, Adam licked and played with her lobe inside his mouth.  
If not for her rightfully placed fears, Mandy would have found what Adam was doing to her to be enjoyable and even perhaps erotic. Not that anyone has ever touched her in that manner before, nor was she used to THIS type of attention. But her body clearly felt..something from Adams touch and attentions, despite its crippling fear.  
Adams mouth finally released her ear, and moved now to cover it with his lips. Mandy could feel his body stiffening, his behaviour suddenly switching from relived and gentle to suddenly primal and threatening.  
His breath hitting against her auricle and sending cool chills right down her ear canal as he softly growled his words, a whispered admonish. ''You have been a very, VERY bad girl.'' Adam said slowly his voiced low and so threatening. ''You should never have ran away.'' He said terrifyingly calm. His whole body rigged with hot uncontrollable anger.  
Mandy moaned weakly, scared beyond words. She could feel her body failing her more, a heavy weight now in his arms, the only thing keeping her standing as he held her up right against him.  
She could feel herself drifting into blackness against her will. She knew, the moment she did lose the battle to stay awake, she would never awake again. Her fate sealed. 'He WILL kill me.' She knew that. All she could manage now were tears falling like a waterfall from her eyes, pleading so quietly to Adam through his hand to have mercy. He was most likely unable to even hear her moans now she knew, they was so quiet.  
''Be silent, little one.'' Adam harshly whispered at her ear.  
Her energy to even scream depleted now. All she could do was obey. Her eyes wet and blurry, and her mind going numb and useless.  
''You have no idea how angry, how disappointed I am with you.'' Adam scolded softly, more calmer even voice. ''You have no idea...'' He paused, pulling away from her ear to lean his head against the top of hers.  
Silence hanging heavily, as his grip slowly began to become painful.  
''I will punish you later.'' Adam promised in a growl, moving his head away from her hair and back to next to her check and ear. ''You will never, even dream, of pulling this shit again when I'm through with you.'' He promised. ''But, I want to you concious enough to understand the entirety of your transgressions. The gravity of your foolishness. And I can't do that here or now.'' Adam finished matter of factly.  
Adjusting her body, Adam carefully pulled out the needle in Mandy's arm, the now bleeding wound hurting and briefly bringing Mandy back to her body's senses, if only for a few seconds.  
''Never again, will you run,. Never again am I letting you out of my sight.'' Adam promised cruelly.  
''Go to sleep now.'' Adam ordered, his voice much lower as he growled the words through clenched teeth. Mandy's body instantly went completely dead in his arms, her eyes dropping closed without fight.

XXXX

The relief Adam felt upon tracking down and finding his lost zombie, having her in his arms was over whelming.  
Adam had felt so relieved, joyed and even happy, a rare emotion in himself, to find his Mandy was alright and safely back within his embrace. All be it reluctantly.  
Needing to feel her closer to his body, he wanted more. He needed it like he needed her blood. He needed to feel her heart beating so fast against his dead one, her warmth. Reassuring him that all was well. Kissing her face, rejoicing in her sent, the feel of her skin, her unique sweet intoxicating taste. Even her fear was filling his mind, body and dark soul with such beautiful, sweet music that only she could create specially for him, which filled his ears. His precious beautiful little feeder of his.  
But, of course he was angry and frustrated which all came rushing back to him as he filled his senses with her once more. Returning with full force moments later.  
He could feel she was going limp in his arms, noticing the needle already in her arm and the tubing connected to it by the bag on the hock of her pole she had been clinging too. His girl had been drugged.  
'Some fucking useless zombie prick has poisoned MY girl with their shit fucking drugs. Always the zombies solution to everything, drugs. Perfect.' Adam growled.  
Mandy weighted nothing to Adam, but he could feel her strength already leaving her within but a few seconds of very weak struggles, even for a zombie. She was quickly succumbing to what ever chemicals they had filled her veins with.  
His anger ten folded. Anger at Mandy for running away and getting herself fucking hurt in the process. Furious with himself for allowing her to escape in the first place and underestimating her cunning. And very, very fucking pissed with the person who drugged her. Adams calm composure that holding Mandy once more had gifted, was quickly lost now to him.  
He wanted her fear, he wanted her frightened and scared beyond her small little minds limit. He wanted to terrify her. Only then will she learn.  
'Oh, and she will learn. She will pay for this. But not now.' Adam promised.  
Ordering her weak drugged mind to sleep, Adam swooped her little body into his arms with ease.  
He and she both gone within a blink of an eye from the darkened room.  
No one had seen him enter. No cameras or staff. His hunt and retrieval of what was his had been a success. The little game of cat and mouse was in some ways a good rush for one like himself. Though Adam was in no mood to have enjoyed it. But he had won the game and now it was time to claim what was his and go home. And make damn sure his feeder never would dare nor be able to get away from him again.  
''Never again.'' Adam muttered as he cradled Mandy's body closer to his own.  
A flash in the night to any onlookers eyes that could even register his fast moving form, as he moved through Tangier, using rooftops to transport his charge home. 

XXXX

''What are we going to do with her now?'' Eve sighed. Having returned home moments ago from Kits place. Bilal having welcomed her with open arms and assuring her he would offer whatever protection he could until it was safe for her to leave. The sight of the cafe leaving her feeling so lost and ...empty. All to recent memories playing within her minds eye all the while she was there. Despite herself and Bilal's attempts at conversation. But not all of it was all to bad, Bilal and herself sharing stories of Kit both in his youth and during his time with Bilal.  
Adam had sent her the 'all safe' message through their mental link after only 3 hours of her arrival, letting her know he had Mandy and she had been in some sort of psychiatric ward at Mohammed V hospital, from what he could gather.  
This was good news in a way. It meant whatever she had said to the authorities had not been believed. This was very good news to hear. But not as good as it was to hear that she was alright, apparently drugged, but alright. And Adam was well also. Her dark lord had taken care of everything perfectly.  
''Don't suppose you had a dungeon built in while I was away in the states?'' Adam ventured, turning to look at his wife with raised expecting eyebrows from his hunched over position next to Eve on her sofa. Her bed where Mandy lay unconscious still and motionless right in front of the immortal couple.  
''Adam,'' Eve breathed. ''Be serious.''  
''I am.'' Adam argued back. ''She fucking got out of her room. She's not going back in there. She's a runner. And I intend on seeing that aspect of her destroyed when she wakes up, because I will not tolerate that behaviour from her. She needs to learn. We tried reassuring and being patient. She abused it. Now, she WILL learn her place.'' Adam stated determination in his voice.  
Eve stared at her husband in wonder. Having not seen this much...fire in him for some time.  
''You really like this girl, don't you my darling.'' Eve studied Adams reaction closely. He gave little away, but could never hide anything from her.  
''She's our food source.'' Adam said detached of emotion.  
Eve narrowed her eyes. ''Uh ha.'' She responded, unconvinced.  
Adam stood up from his chair he had been sitting in in a rush. ''Of course I care.'' Adam proclaimed with a hint of anger and reluctance lacing the words he clearly would rather not discuss. He began to pace the carpeted floor of their bedroom, back and forth, hand running through his dishevelled hair as he went. ''It's … the least I can do, what with her giving such a gift to us each day. Well, GIVING is a joke but, you know what I mean. We are meant to care.'' Adam finished despondently, looking down now at his nails as if they held the key to all his troubles. ''How could I not care for her.'' He added in a low whisper, which tugged at Eve's need to go to her husband.  
Sighing to herself at her husbands inability to understand his own feelings most the time. So quick to understand the emotions of others, yet blind to his own. Most likely one of the reasons which lead to his such deep depression spells, which he so very quickly blamed on the mortals actions to this world and one another. 'Oh my darling Lord. If only you could embrace your wants and feelings openly, without this pain you summon unto yourself.'  
Eve loved, adored and worshipped Adam with her whole dark soul. He was perfection and her soul mate. She wouldn't wish him to be any other way. But, she would only wish that he could find peace in this mortal realm and within himself. She loved his darkness, his brooding moods as she did his passion for her and his music. But she would trade his sadness for happiness at any cost. And this, unsuspecting girl that they had discovered, could very well grant that wish. Mandy could very well be the key, to not only her own happiness, but Adams also. He just needed to open himself to that possibility.  
Eve smiled knowingly. ''Yes, we in return protect and support. We don't have to love them for it however. '' She paused as her arms found there way around his broad shoulders from behind him as he turned away. She spoke softly into his ear. ''It's alright my love. I feel it too.'' Adam turned his head to look round at Eve quickly, eyes widened. ''I believe we were destined to find Mandy. There is something there, about her. Her essence that fills us with love and the need to protect and care for her. More so than I have felt for any mortal feeder.'' Eve explained gently, her face lighting up with her soft smile. ''She is connected to us.'' Eve grinned openly at her beloved.  
''How?'' Adam asked with a deep frown. Trusting Eve's words but unable to get his head around the possibility.  
''It has been heard of, that vampires like us can be spiritual tied to another being. You and I are bond to one another, our souls one and the same my love, and now, so is Mandy to us both. I believe she was born to be with us.'' Eve said happily, her hold on Adam tightening in her excitement. ''That's why she has had such a quick affect on us my darling liege lord. Why we felt the need to guard and protect her so instantly and intensely after tasting her. Why you and I worried so much about her health and well being when she ran. More concerned about her safety, if she was alright or hurt, than whether or not she had sent a mob after us with torches and stakes at the ready.''  
Adam looked down, refusing it seemed to look back at Eve's gaze, as her words sung true in his mind.  
Eve, while still holding onto her lovers shoulders, moved her body around his so she was now in front of him. His arm automatically finding her body and encircling her waist with one arm, his other moving to the back of her neck as he continued to stare down, away from her eyes. But needing to feel his wife close to him. Her strength and reassuring presents filling his soul so soothingly. ''And why you was as relived as I when you found her and brought her safely back home.'' Eve brushed her hand down his check gently, hoping to entice him to look at her.  
''I'm angry Eve.'' Adam interjected with a growl, his teeth showing past his parted lips.  
''As am I.'' Eve stated sternly. ''It will not happen again. But, try and think of it as a lesson. We now know how important she is to us. And also how clever she is.'' Eve raised an eyebrow, a hint of amusement playing in her eyes.  
Adam finally looked up at Eve with a lowered head still. Eve smiled at her darling husband as she laid her head against his shoulder, her eyes never leaving his. Adam held Eve closer to his body, leaning his head down to rest on top of hers with a sigh.  
Eve always knew just what to say and do to make everything alright again.  
''Hmm,'' Eve sighed, content and at home in her Princes arms. ''Everything is going to be alright sweetheart. You'll see.'' Eve assured Adam as she began to nuzzle his neck.  
Adam bent his head to place a long kiss at Eve's forehead. His hand finding its way now to her check, titling her head up to his. Leaving her forehead now to capture her lips. Her sweet, luscious beautiful lips. Her lips that set his soul ablaze with raw heat that could only be stoked by the feel of her body, the taste of her tongue against his. Adam bit down on Eves parted lips, earning a delightful moan to his ears from his wife's pleasure.  
Her body pressing more into his now, her arms encircling his neck, as she began to fight for dominance of the kiss. Her hands moved quickly to hold his face in place as both refused to relent to the other.  
Adam growled into Eve's mouth, his hand pressing her back into his body more as his free hand moved to cup and grope her magnificent arse that moulded to his touch. Her body was already mesmerised forever within his mind, there wasn't a section of her utopic body he didn't know with clarity. He knew everyone of her erogenous zones off by heart. His wife fitted perfectly to his own body. She was truly made for him and he for her.  
Eve growled now back at Adam, her hands now moving from his face to his black t shirt and with little effort on her part she tore the material apart in the middle of his chest, her hands making quick work of reaching past the destroyed material to Adams partially hairy chest, scrapping her sharp nails down his chest, cutting the pale skin. His blood filling her senses as he let out a gasp into her mouth of pleasure and pain.  
Eve pulled away from Adams pink lips and moved her attention to the wound she had created, her tongue slowly trailing up, his blood tasting delightfully exquisite on her tongue, as her eyes blazed now, her fangs descending as she felt his blood fill her mouth, sending her over the edge of pleasure.  
The mortals would refer to the sensation as a powerful orgasm, but it was so much more. More powerful and more potent than any chemical or aphrodisiac that could be found or made.  
Adam returned the favour, pulling her red shirt over her shoulder, the material tearing at his viciousness, exposing her white silky skin to him. Adam bared his now long canines and bit down hard onto Eve shoulder. His mind lost to him as all he could feel, taste, all he could think about was Eve's delicious blood. That special taste that could only be Eve on his tongue. He wanted all of her, he needed for them to be one, joined in every way. There blood mingled together as he meant to devour her body. Adam, through his heightened senses, his own pleasure beyond measure lost sense of all that was around him. Only Eve, that's all he could think, all he could feel and taste. His senses focusing wholly on her alone.  
Adam was not even aware they had moved, there bodies moving in perfect sync to one another. And when both pulled away from their lovers bleeding wounds, mouths covered in crimson red, they realized with an amused start that had made their way over to the bed. Eve underneath Adams strong body, as he laid on top of her, at their little feeders feet.  
Adam rested his head in the crock of Eve's neck, breathing her in deeply.  
''As much as I hate for us to stop, even for a second, darling,'' Adam said, his words muffled by Eves neck. The vibrations of his voice feeling so good against her over sensitive skin as Eve purred in his arms. ''We may want to get her to her own bed.'' Adam suggested reluctantly.  
''I thought you said she wasn't going back in her room.'' Eve teased. ''And besides, I think you and I both would enjoy her participation in are dance of love.'' She whispered huskily back at his own exposed neck.  
''I don't think she's in any state to part take just yet my love.'' Adam stated with another sigh, as he pulled himself up, straddling her waist. Eyes heavy with lust, staring down at her now once more green eyes.  
''Pity.'' Eve declared thoughtfully.  
XXXX  
To be continued....  
XXXX


	7. Newtons Third Law.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 7: Mandy awakes to find herself back where she started, in the house of insane wanna be vampires. What can she do now. Will she get a chance to escape again. What does Adam think about her running away and what is he going to do to ensure it does not happen again. He has a very important promise to keep to his naughty little feeder and he never brakes his promises.
> 
> Ok... Warnings: This chapter is not pleasant to read, it was not pleasant to write, but if you look closely you may begin to see between the lines and I hope you find the beauty within the relationships that are developing and the way of how things are within the house and family. The WARNINGS – PLEASE READ : Bare handed spanking. Emotional distress. Physical abuse. D/s. Bondage. Mind control. Mental suggestions. Brain washing. BDSM.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello to all those that are being kind enough to read the madness that runs around in my head :)  
> I apologies for the delay in uploaded this chapter. To be honest, with all that life likes to throw at me this will most likely happen often. Sorry :( I will try to be quicker but no promises. I do promise however to those lovely people that are following this story that is a complete story and has a second part in the running to it, it's just all on paper right now and it's typing it up and that take times, even more so thanks to my dyslexia.  
> Has anyone ever wondered why the word that is directed to those that can't read, spell and write that well is so bloody complicated and hard to spell!?
> 
> The Mystery of Heaven (Long Version) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bJQCdnvz4gk I found it goes well with this chapter and also during erotic moments. Especially 14:10 – 24:08
> 
> \+ Dedicated to my Aunty Elsie. 1/10/2016 RIP, You will always be remembered and was my funniest aunt and my memerioes of you will always be of your jokes and happy, full of life personality. You was a woman who wouldn't let anything get you down and pushed through all the rubbish life gave you with a grin and a joke about all. It's not ganna be the same without you, and your last years on this earth may have been a shell of your former self but now the pain is gone and your free. Now you can go take the mickey out of all of us from I hope a happier place. Say hi to Terry, my grandad Tom, and my babies Cassie and Holly for me, and know I miss you already but you will never be forgot. I couldn't have asked for a better auntie. Xx +
> 
> I do not own Only Lovers Left Alive, nor do I own the characters within, except Mandy. If you try to sue me ..... Good luck with that ;) Enjoy and thank you for reading my strange story ;)

Chapter 7  
Newtons Third Law.

Mandy awoke slowly, her body tired still and her senses sluggish. She was beginning to find it hard to recall a time when she didn't wake up feeling still dead to the world.  
Mandy opened her eyes slowly, and then closed them with despair, tears welling fast as she was greeted by the all too familiar view of the ceiling above her.  
Adam and Eve's ceiling, in their home. Her prison.  
She recalled the night before with painful clarity.  
Mandy composed her little energy to get up and make another run for freedom, determined to get away again from these people that have now abducted her twice.  
But all to quickly she found that that she was unable to move. Strapped down to the bed with what looked like leather straps. A lot like the ones you see in the nut houses to keep the patients tied down.  
Her body was strapped down very snugly with these seemingly irremovable restraints. A strap over her chest, her wrists pinned down in leather cuffs on either side of her body, her stomach, thighs and lower legs also strapped down, as was her ankles, each sporting the same cuffs as her wrists now was being held within. She was completely immobilized, unable to move with the except of turning her head. Mandy could feel another leather strap, this one was tightly wrapped around her head, covering her mouth and chin so it was impossible for her to move her jaw, let alone lips to scream for help. Clearly her abductors were not taking any chances much to Mandy's dismay.  
Looking around her surroundings, she found the door to her room was open, no, the door was missing. Still no sign of her captors.  
Mandy cried, without restraint, her emotions flooding from her eyes in fast moving trails down the sides of her face, her tears falling into her ears, deaf even to her own screams that the gag refused to allow escape. Despair gripping at her very soul. She was so scared, so angry that they caught her, terrified of what was still to come. Adams words running around in her head on repeat.  
'They won't kill me. There's no fun in JUST killing someone, no. There ganna destroy me, God knows what he has planned. What there ganna do. There insane, completely and utterly insane and I'm so FUCKED. '  
Mandy tried with all her might to break free, to do something to get away. 'No. I don't want to die!' Little movement was made from her attempts and thrashing to get free. It was pointless, she couldn't move an inch even with everything she had. Despite her unavailing struggle, Mandy refused to lay back and let them just kill her without a fight. But the fight was being replaced all to quickly by dread. Her silent wails for help and uncontrollable whimpering was draining. Her eyes so blurred with tears so couldn't even see what was in front of her any more. Focused solely on trying to break free. To run. To fight.  
Mandy's head, the only part of her body moving, hit against the pillow below her repeatedly, her mind going slightly foggy and aching from the assault but she cared little as she squeezed her eyes shut. Praying someone might hear her. Or perhaps saw her being taken from the hospital, a security guard or maybe it was caught on camera and help was on its way right now.  
'This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!. No. I got away. How the hell did he find me so fast.' She couldn't understand it. Mandy shock her head in denial, wishing so bad for this to all be a nightmare and she would wake up soon and everything would be ok.  
Cold hands cupped Mandy's checks, cradling her head and forcing her movements to a halt. Mandy, startled by the sudden touch tried to pull away, able to recognize those familiar large cold hands now even without looking to there owner for confirmation.  
'No, no, no ,no!' Mandy screamed into the gag pointlessly. Her head was held immobile despite Mandy's efforts.  
''Hush. Hush, Mandy.'' Adams calm voice filled Mandy's ears with his soft tone, he was so close to her face she could feel his cold breath hitting her flushed and tear stricken skin. The bed dip down to one side and Mandy knew he was now sat next her. She could feel his body leaning over hers, filling all her available senses with nothing but him. His firm body over her stomach and chest, making her feel even more trapped than she did before.  
One of Adams hands moved, with incredible care and foreign gentleness, began to wipe away Mandy's tears slowly. As if they was precious gems falling from her eyes and would turn to dust if he was not careful.  
Mandy yanked her head away from his tender touch. Despising it beyond words. Disgusted and revolted by his hands on her, the audacity that he was the one to wipe the tears from her eyes. This monster that was the cause of all her pain and suffering in this once magical country. Mandy's fruitless attempts began once more with renewed vigour, as she shock her head, up and down and side ways, trying to shack off his other hand, while screaming at the top of her lungs, her chest rising and falling fast, all the while fighting the leather straps still holding her fast.  
Adam's hands both took a hold of her face once more, forcing her to remain still. His hold unbelievably strong.  
''Sshhh.'' He began to hush her once more. Mandy could feel his forehead resting on top of her own.  
'Get the hell away from me!' Mandy tried to shout out. 'Somebody please HELP ME! GET AWAY FROM ME!'  
''Calm down.'' Adam breathed against her face. ''Sshh, calm down.'' He spoke so gently, concern etched into his features. ''Breathe. Breathe, you will make yourself sick if you carry on. ''  
Mandy refused to do anything Adam instructed. Unable to even if she wanted to calm down.  
'I'm not going to make this easy for you! I am going to fight you god dammit. Every step of the way.' She silently vowed, still trying in vain to pull away from Adam's touch.  
''Sshhh, just relax.'' Adam instructed more firmly now, moving one of his cold hands to rest upon her forehead.  
''Mandy, look at me.'' Adams firm voice commanded even as Mandy tried to turn away.  
Sighing long, Adam tried to withhold his growing frustration. ''Don't make me force you child, you will not enjoy it.'' He warned. ''Look at me now!'' Adam's voice rose with anger, startling Mandy into opening her blurred eyes and looking up at him fearfully.  
''Relax.'' Adam purred, staring deep into Mandy's chocolate orbs as her own eyes focused on his sea blue green eyes. Taking on a much softer appearance now she was doing as he asked. ''Take it easy little one. Breathe calmly. Focus on your breathing and relax.'' He said deliberately slow in his baritone breathy words.  
Mandy's body began to obey Adam without thought or fight. Unable to look away. Not wanting to look away, the urge to keep his gaze too great.  
Her breathing began to slow as her heart beat calmed down to a steady even beat, her body relaxing into the mattress, somehow so much more comfortable than it had been moments ago when it felt as if it was trying to pull her under and keep her there for the devil himself to play with.  
Mandy felt much calmer, as waves of relaxation seemed to be bathing her in such a wonderful and peaceful way. She sighed gently.  
''Better?'' Adam inquired as he titled his head slightly to one side regarding her closely. Mandy nodded slowly. ''Good girl.'' Adam leaned over her body once more, bring his arm to rest beside her waist, caging her in. Putting his weigh on said arm as he came closer to Mandy's face, running his hand through her dark messy curls, all the while keeping eye contact with her.  
''Until you can be trusted, when not in my company or Eve's, you will be restrained as you are now. I suggest you get used to this.'' Adam spoke casually, his eyes the only thing betraying his cool and calm demeanour, as Mandy listened with her full attention, her own expression blank. ''It's not a punishment, or apart of your punishment and you will not think of it as such. It is for your own safety, as well as Eve's and my own.'' Adam said more firmly now, his gaze intense as he tried to press upon Mandy his decisions in subduing her as such. Adams head titled once more as he leaned in to Mandy, almost curiously. ''Nod if you understand what I'm saying to you.''  
Mandy nodded gently. She could understand why it made sense she thought immediately upon nodding.  
''You will also obey everything I tell you to do.'' Adam continued to stare down at her, his jaw tense and lips in a thin line. His tone harsher now. ''You will obey Eve and I without question or resistance in any form. Understand?''  
Mandy nodded in the same calm and gentle manner as before. 'I will obey.' A voice so similar to her own spoke softly in her mind.  
''You will abided by the rules myself and Eve have set in place for you, some are temporary till we can trust you. Others are more permanent.'' Adam explained with resolve. ''You will always obey these rules and never break them or I will punish you how I see fit. Do you understand?'' Adam asked carefully, leaving no room for argument.  
Mandy nodded once more, understanding and wanting to obey Adam. Her head felt dazed but strangely it felt good. Mandy's mind feeling like a cloud just happily floating through the sky's. Her focus stead still on Adams eyes, the only thing, the only person that mattered right now. 'His eyes are so … beautiful. Like little tropical oceans.' Mandy stared back in awe at the waves of so many blues and hints of greens danced in those magical orbs.  
''I will tell you the rules now, so pay attention and remember them well. If at anytime Eve or myself feel you need more boundaries or less, we will tell you and you will obey us and the changes we make to what you may and may not do. Is that clear?'' Adam watched for any reaction. Refusing to show much emotion on his pale features.  
Mandy nodded, lost in the man in front of her. His eyes, his flawless face, his voice and words captivating her. Completely submitting herself to Adam's will, contently.  
''Always remember..'' Adam swallowed, eyebrows frowning in what looked like regret for the briefest of moments, before continuing in a low gentle voice, his hand brushing back her hair from her face with the backs of his knuckles. '' Remember Mandy.. this is for your own good. Everything I do... We do, it's all for your own good precious child.'' Adam open his mouth to speak more but quickly closed it, licking his lips and then his breathing in, his face returning emotionless once more. ''Understand?'' Adam nearly demanded domineeringly.  
Mandy nodded her understanding. She understood perfectly why he was doing this.  
With face like a statue, void of emotion, but somehow filled with determination, Adam ensured he remained eye contact as he spoke, with the resolve of a king commanding his subjects on how to continue living under his rule.  
''Rule number 1: You will not try to run away or leave this house without permission from myself. Until you can be trusted you will remain with us, at our side or where we can see you.  
Rule number 2: You will never try to harm yourself, or Eve and I. Ever.'' Adam emphasized the last word sternly. These tropical oceans now stormy, crashing at the shore without mercy.  
''Rule number 3: You will never lie to us or try to hide the truth. Always be honest and open no matter what.  
Rule number 4: You will obey me, in every way, in all things. Everything I tell you to do, you will do without fight or question. You will also obey Eve thus so.'' He leaned in more as he spoke slowly, the threat in Adam's voice speaking volumes of his displeasure at even the idea.  
''Rule number 5: You will not shout out or scream for anything or anyone. The only time you can call out is to me or Eve if you are in pain, sick or need help.  
Rule number 6: You will not break anything in this house. You will respect mine and Eve's home and our belongings.  
Rule number 7: You will eat and drink what we give you. You can not refuse any meal or drink.  
Rule number 8: You will not struggle against your bonds, this would be considered also as causing yourself harm and trying to escape. Never do it.'' He leaned in more as he spoke slowly, the threat in Adam's voice speaking volumes of his displeasure at even the idea.  
Rule number 9: You will say if you are ill, feel unwell, hurt, in pain or need something. Do not hide. Do not hide this from us. We need to know, we want to know.  
Rule number 10: You will tell us if you need the bathroom, toilet, need food or drink. Failure to do so would be breaking rule number 2, 3 and 9, and will be severely punished.'' Adams gazed down at Mandy, his stony expression still in place.  
''Rule number 11: You will sleep when we say.  
Rule number 12: You will keep our secret. Never tell anyone about us, what we are. You may only speak to myself or Eve. Anyone else you will need to ask permission to speak to first.''  
Adam paused, seeming to be making sure all he was saying was sinking in. His fingers brushing through her soft hair, the contrast in pale white skin and chocolate brown making his knuckles clearly visible through her silken strands.  
''And last, for now any ways.'' Adam mumbled slightly in his words.  
''Rule number 13: You will freely allow us to do as we please with you. You will want this.'' Adam stared down intensely, his soft expression holding Mandy even captive to his every word as he looked down at her relaxed expression. His voice taking on a seductive whisper ''You will not deny us anything. When we need to drink from you, you will desire this. You will feel the need to obey and please us, and it will please you in return. You will feel so good.'' Adam trailed his fingers down Mandy's delicate smooth check, as he drew near, breathing in her scent. Inches from her face and eyes remaining locked with her glazed orbs. His voice a seductive promise of needs, wants and pleasures to come. ''You will want us to drink from you. You will enjoy it. Desire and crave it. Our touch. Our Kiss. Our bite. You will feel such ecstasy in those moments with us.'' Adams finger brushed over Mandy's relaxed eyebrow slowly. His lips gently brushing over Mandy's check and nose, as he whispered over her smooth skin, living her tingling where his breath played with her senses.  
Mandy breathed in deeply and quickly, her breath catching in her throat briefly. Her mind and body coming alive, filling with a pulsing unfamiliar need, Adams touch setting her nerves on fire so enticingly. Enjoying his proximity. His body on her own. Those lips brushing against her skin as his silky smooth rich voice left her feeling more alive than ever before. Revelling in what could only be described as desire, as pleasure ran through her veins by the simple feel of his fingers, his lips. His voice and hard body. All of him, so close. So much, but needing more.  
''Do you understand?'' Adam purred low in his throat as he whispered. Mandy's breath hitching in her throat once more as it felt like a spark just shot through her blood and awoke all her nerves in her body which had been laying dormant for all her life.  
Mandy nodded, her chest rising and falling more rapidly now. The feel of her breasts gently hitting against Adams doing nothing to calm her steadily rising heart beat. Her breaths quicken, breathing him in more and more, which only seemed to increase her beating heart further.  
A gentle smile graced Adams parted lips. ''Good girl.'' He whispered alluringly with a small amount of pride. ''Take that all in. Everything I said, let it sink into every fibre of your being. And know its safe to do so.'' Adam continued to whisper in that voice that left her breathless. That voice that was making her feel...So much and so many new sensations. Mandy's mind, relaxed, listening contently and observantly with interest and her own resolve to obey everything Adam was saying. Her head swam, still feeling that high dizziness of floating. But now she had an anchor, Adam was her anchor.  
''Your safe with us. You want to be ours, don't you.'' Adam's purred, an anomalistic growl beneath his whispered words coming fourth as he spoke seductively. His hands moving slowly, exploring Mandy's face, moving down past her gagged mouth to her exposed neck. Her artery dancing in front of his eyes so tantalisingly, as he fingertips stroked over her delicate neck. Mandy nodded slowly to Adams observation and treating it as a question.  
''Never fret, you will be happy with us.'' Adam smiled more openly down at her. ''We are the key to your happiness, as you are to ours.'' Adam nodded to her, his fingers gentle massaging her neck muscles. ''Your safe and will be loved my sweet Mandy.''  
Adam bent down now, for the first time breaking eye contact, as he pressed his lips to Mandy's forehead. Kissing her long and insistently, before trailing soft kisses along her face, over her eyes which closed for him, embracing the wonderful feel of his lips on her face. Kissing away any last remnants of her tears and fears from her slightly salty skin. Moving over her checks, his lips remaining at all times in contact with her face, dragging his cold lips along her heated flesh and pressing down to plant kisses as he moved. He passed her gagged mouth to bury his face in the crock of her neck and breathed in deeply her skin, all the while kissing her over sensitive neck, his tongue tentatively pecking out past his parted lips on her throbbing artery and sucking her there as his tongue learned the taste of her skin in all its delights.  
''You smell ... divine,'' Adam's words vibrated on her neck, playing with her mind and body, erupting in bless and causing Mandy to moan against her gag for very new reasons. She could feel him sucking on her neck, her eyes falling shut against the feel of what he was doing. 'What is he... It doesn't matter. It feels.. incredible.' Mandy had never felt anything like she did now, the sensations Adam seemed to be creating within her, within his arms, his touch. ''My sweet, sweet little zombie... You tasty delectable. Exquisite.'' Mandy shivered with anticipation, of what, she didn't know. She didn't care. Adams touch, his mouth, his breath over her skin, she needed more of him. Mandy moaned once more against her gag in want. Is this desire, a desire she couldn't have even dreamed of being so amazingly good. Is this how it feels to...  
Adam's body pulled back abruptly, and all to sudden she felt lost.  
Adam smirked briefly before, his expression grew serious. ''No, no.'' He began calmly. ''First you must be punished for your behaviour. I'm going to remove your gag, and you will remember my rules for you and not shout out. We are going to discuss what you did wrong and what punishment I feel fits the crime. Is that clear?'' Adam asked with a raised eyebrow at her.  
Mandy nodded slowly in agreement. Her pupils visibly dilated.  
Adam's hands went behind Mandy's head, lifting her slightly to unbuckle the gag from behind. He carefully removed the leather strap from around her mouth and chin, placing it on the table next to them, all the while remaining focused on her prone face.  
Mandy made no move to speak, only parting her lips slightly to take a breath.  
''Drink this.'' Adam instructed, bring a glass filled with white liquid to her dry lips.  
Mandy accepted the drink without hesitation. It was sweet and thick. She vaguely thought how it was very refreshing as she began to drink more quickly from the offered glass.  
''Slowly.'' Adam added as Mandy began to gulp it down to quickly. Mandy slowed how fast she drank it, taking smaller sips now till it was empty. Adam replaced the glass back on the night stand next to the gag as Mandy licked her lips with incredible slowness, having enjoyed the taste, and which now lingered on her lips. It reminded her very much so of vanilla milkshake but different somehow.  
Adam began the slow task of carefully unbuckling the straps which was holding her down, taking his time as he went.  
''What did you do yesterday that was very bad, Mandy?'' Adam asked with no emotion, his eyes focused on his fingers undoing the thick straps.  
''I ran away.'' Mandy replied emotionless also, her voice a little gravelly from lack of use.  
He nodded. ''How did you brake the door?'' Adam questioned, glancing back at Mandy curiously as he released the straps from across her chest.  
''I used my belt buckle to push out the hinges.'' Mandy said simply.  
''Should you have done that?'' His eyes narrowed at Mandy as he clenched his jaw, pulling his lips into a thin disapproving line.  
''No.'' Was Mandy's slow reply.  
''There was blood on the door. Did you hurt yourself breaking Eve's door?'' Adam titled his head.  
''Yes.'' Her reply once more sounded distant to her own ears, her voice somehow sounding to far away to belong to her.  
''Where?'' He quickly replied with piercing eyes on her small frame.  
''On my wrist and hand.'' Mandy said, titling her head to her right hand briefly.  
Adam moved to examine her hand, noting the wound had already scabbed over and was healing slowly by its self.  
''You cut yourself. You hurt yourself. Should you have done that?'' Adam demanded, his anger brewing over. To say he was annoyed would have been an tremendous understatement.  
''No.'' She simply replied, a small shake of her head as she spoke with eerily calmness.  
''And then what did you do?'' Adam continued, as he released the leather cuffs from Mandy's wrist.  
''I sneaked down stairs and unlocked the door and then ran out.'' Mandy said, recalling it in detail. She remembered the incredible need to run. But now looking back, she felt horrible about what she did.  
''Was that wrong of you to have done?'' Adam asked without looking, his face in a controlled scowl.  
''Yes.'' She nodded her head. Disappointment with herself and her actions building greatly within her.  
Adam was trying, using all of his self control, to control his temper that wanted nothing more than to be let lose upon her for her actions. ''Do you think that made me and Eve happy. To wake up and find you gone?'' Adam demanded harshly.  
''No'' Mandy whispered with heavy regret.  
''How do you think it felt for us to discover you gone. Leaving blood on your broken door?'' Adam leaned forward intimidatingly, his lips pulled into a snarl, his teeth bared at her, ensuring he had her full attention now no matter what.  
Mandy paused, unsure. So many possibilities laid in front of her. She didn't know. From his response to her now she made a guess. ''Angry.'' She whispered quietly. Feeling awful for causing them both to be so mad with her.  
''Yes!'' Adam barked. Mandy looked down in shame, away from Adams angry glare, breaking her heart seeing that much anger in his face. And because of her.  
''But mostly, worried.'' Adam continued, his voice braking slightly, causing Mandy to glance back at him in wonder. He pulled back, looking shocked for the briefest moment, before quickly composing himself and looking upon her with a titled head and a sad expression marring his handsome features. ''Upset. Terrified. Scared for your well being beyond words.'' He added gently. Almost lovingly.  
'I didn't think of how it would affect them.' Mandy slightly scolded herself, feeling disappointed with her actions. Her thoughtless actions. Looking away once more from Adam's gaze.  
''Where did you go?'' Adam asked after a moment of silence, standing now gracefully. Moving to undo the straps over her legs and ankles.  
''I ran to a hostel I had stayed at on my first night in Tangier.'' Mandy answered truthfully.  
''How did you end up in hospital?'' Adam frowned curiously.  
''I blacked out. The police arrived and I was taken to hospital.'' Mandy recalled being told that upon waking again in a strange unfamiliar environment.  
''Did you tell the police about us?'' Adam looked up, narrowing his eyes suspiciously at her.  
''Yes.'' Mandy whispered in shame.  
Adam quickly looked away. ''Fuck.'' He seethed in a harsh breath. He spun back to face her so suddenly, moving with a large stride to now stand over her more intimidatingly, glaring down at her fiercely. ''What did you tell them?'' He demanded through clenched teeth. ''Did you tell them where we lived?'' He demanded aggressively once more.  
Mandy pulled back momentarily in fear at his reaction. Her fear not allowing her to leave Adams question unanswered however as she began to speak, her fear leaking into her voice as she spoke as calmly as she could. ''I told them I was kidnapped and that you both bit me. That I had been held in a three story house by a tall, pale skinned, dark haired man who spoke with a British accent and called himself Adam. I said I thought you was a musician. And that there was a women as well who was tall, with blond white hair and was also British, who said her name was Eve and she had mentioned that she was an artist.'' Mandy paused to take a deep breath and recall as much as possible what had been discussed with the police officer and doctor. ''I said you thought you was vampires and you told me stories. History stories, but had inserted yourselves into them to make me believe. I said you stole my phone, passport and money and refused to give them back or let me go. I said you tied me up and locked me in the attic bedroom and that you also feed me and gave me water and was kind to me despite kidnapping me. I told them I escaped by pulling out the nails in the door hinges while you both slept downstairs. When I ran, I lost track of where I had been and could not tell them where your house was.'' Mandy stated, living no detail out about what she said to the authorities that had questioned her.  
''Did they believe you?'' Adam asked, his anger still ever present.  
Mandy shock her head. ''No. I don't think they did.'' She voiced her suspicions honestly.  
Adam nodded twice, seeming deep in thought as he did. ''Oh...'' Adam shock his head again, turning his piercing gaze down on her intently. ''You really have fucked up massively, zombie child?'' Adam clenched his jaw.  
''Did you tell anyone else?'' He added suddenly.  
Mandy thought briefly. ''No, only the police and the doctor. I told the manager at the hostel I had been kidnapped, but didn't give any details.'' Mandy replied carefully.  
Adam nodded, moving away once more to finish undoing Mandy's bonds, not as gently now as he nearly ripped the straps apart with his unforgiving hands. Once finished Adam stepped back.  
''Stand up.'' Adam commanded, regarding her with those cold narrow eyes. His jaw clenched in a firm line.  
Mandy pulled herself up without hesitation. Her body slow in responding at first and making her movements sluggish due to her muscles limited movements recently. She swayed slightly as she stood now before Adam's intense gaze.  
Adam quickly grasped Mandy's forearm to steady her balance till she appeared alright to stand alone.  
''Do you feel dizzy?'' Adam asked, worrying causing his beautiful face to frown in concern. His eyes looking over her features, quickly scanning her eyes and then her body with lightening speed.  
Mandy shock her head. ''Its passed now. I feel alright.'' She finally said slowly. Adams face visibly relaxing before her eyes.  
''Good.'' Adam took Mandy's hands into his own, making her take a step closure to him. ''I'm going to punish you now.'' Adam leaned down to look Mandy level in the eye. ''The reason why your being punished is because you have broken so many of your rules. The first being, you broke the door while escaping. You hurt yourself in doing so, which is unacceptable. You ran away and tried to escape us. Leaving without permission. Disobeying myself and Eve. Depriving us of you. Causing us to worry about your safety. You broke are trust, which is a very serious transgression and will be dealt with as such.'' Adam stated with cold hard eyes baring into her soul. His grasp on her hands becoming painful as he continued. ''You also told other zombies about us. The police and doctors. You spoke without permission. You put my life in danger, and more importantly Eve's life in danger. Compromising the safety of our home, of Eves safety and well being. This is fucking serious Mandy.'' Adam growled low. ''Eve is going to be very upset and this, and I am very annoyed and angry with you, child.'' Adam spat the last word at her viciously. ''What do you have to say for yourself?'' Adam demanded loudly.  
''I'm so sorry.'' Mandy replied instantly, her guilt for what she has done evident in her voice. ''I an so very sorry Adam.'' Her voice broke, meaning every word in her remorse. Appalled by herself for what she has done to Adam and Eve. Her behaviour unacceptable and heinous. 'I put them in danger.'  
''Oh, you will be. You will learn your lesson on how to behave and what happens to bad girls.'' Adam leaned in close to Mandy's face as he made his dark promise.  
''Now strip.'' Adam dropped Mandy's hands roughly to her sides as he braked his command, leaving no room for argument.  
Mandy began to lift her t shirt, but paused half way, leaving only her belly exposed. 'No. I don't want to. Nobody has ever seen me naked. Except... No. Why does he want me to do that. I don't want to do that.'  
Adams hard stare was relentless, his arms crossed over his chest as he leered at her. Almost daring her to defy his order.  
''Take off all your clothes. Now.'' He spoke slowly, enforcing each word with his commanding gaze.  
Mandy found herself begin to remove her clothes once more. Seemingly uncaring, her initial concerns fizzling away in her mind without question, as Adam watched her begin to reveal her sun kissed skin to his eyes.  
Pulling off her T shirt over her head and then undoing her jeans before pushing them down her slender smooth legs. Mandy's trainers already gone when she awake, making stepping out of the rough material easy. She bent to remove her white socks and standing straight, without hesitation, stretched around her sides to un clip her black and pink laced bra. Her movements robotic like even as she pulled the material away to reveal her swelled breasts. Her hands hooked into her knickers and pushed them down, stepping out of them before standing straight once more. Naked, exposed in such an intimate way, in front of a stone faced Adam. Her eyes glazed still, the only conformation that something was not right with her behaviour. She waited, still as a statue for Adams next words.  
Adams eyes moved down, exploring her body without falter. His expression changing as he did so, this new look Mandy could not place, nor having ever seen it grace his features. A growing discomforting began to pulse through her body, uncertain about his look towards her now, promoting her to want to hide from him. Hide her naked state. She began to raise her arms to cover herself, her limbs incredible slow in acting for her will.  
''Don't you dare.'' Adam warned harshly. His eyes now on hers once again, before lowering slowly. His hard face smoothing out as he took all of her in. ''Don't ever hide your body from me. It's too beautiful for me to allow that.'' His voice was softer now, a husky whisper, a caress on her senses.  
Mandy's arms remained by her sides, her eyes focused on him, as Adam continued to inspect every inch of her body, as though he was trying to burn the sight into his brain to always recall.  
Mandy's mind whispered of uncertainty of his attentions, of her predicament. All the while her features remained lax as she stayed as still as possible. Mandy, in general, disliked her body. Perhaps even the word hate had come to her mind more than once in her young life. Her legs short and useless at running or dancing. Her breast smaller than any of her girl friends and her tummy never seemed to be flat enough as fas as she could see, or from the opinion of her friends or the other girls she had meet during secondary school or university. She has always been called the tubby one, wearing size 14's instead of 10's.  
''Turn around.'' Adam breathed, indicating for her to face away with his hand.  
Mandy turned around to face the bed. Her skin was heating at her internal battle. Humiliation growing inside her but not being able to brake though the fog that filled her mind as she remained still for Adam attentions.  
Mandy heard Adam mutter something low, his throaty voice vibrating all around her. The word ''Perfect'' sounded in her ears vaguely. ''Face me.'' He said after clearing his throat.  
Mandy turned back around and was immediately pressed up against Adams chest. His arm encircling her waist, keeping her close to his own full clothed body. His fingers ghosting down her side. Her body instinctively jumped as his touch trailed over her sensitive skin. Her body not used to being creased in such a manner. Her nerves hyper sensitive, her skin tingling uncontrollably where his digits had just touched.  
Adam chuckled low in his throat. ''Aren't you responsive.'' He purred against her temple. Leaning in, he rubbed his check against hers, his hand running down the length of Mandy's spin, making her jump and take a deep shaky breath in.  
''Ssshhh,'' Adam whispered. ''Don't move.'' He breathed into her ear. His hand reaching Mandy's bottom, his fingertips running painfully slow over the raised firm buttocks. Mandy couldn't hold back the gasp that emitted loudly, unable to control her body as it reacted to the foreign sensations. She jumped again as Adam's hand went over her hip bone, his hand cupping her lower cheek. Mandy moved to pull away from his advances, his touch scaring her. Her reactions to him only furthering her fear.  
Adams grip became like steel, halting an movements from Mandy trying to pull away. ''The more you disobey and continue to misbehave, the longer you will be punished. Don't fucking move.'' He ordered deadly serious.  
Mandy froze, holding her breath as his hand rubbed over a cheek of her bare bottom, squeezing her buttocks in his hand firmly. It didn't hurt, but it caused Mandy to suddenly feel an ache in a strange way, as she arched into Adams hard body. Mandy realised with a surprising start that she was enjoying Adam's touch more and more. Her body craving him, not wanting him to stop his attentive explorations of her private areas. She could feel her body doing something, feeling … different. Her nipples now poking upwards and pressing into Adams hard abs and her heart feeling like it was moving to get lodged in her throat. Her stomach was aching also, but low down.  
Adam pulled back, causing Mandy to stumble forward slightly at the loss of contact. Adam held Mandy's hand as he turned them both, sitting down now on her bed.  
''Come here, Mandy.'' Adam instructed calmly. She took two small steps to close the distance before Adam gave her hand a tug, causing Mandy to loss her already questionable balance, and falling into Adam. Adam quickly manoeuvred her, face down on the mattress, her torso now over his wide parted knees.  
A feeling of dried filled her mind, a terrible feeling she knew what he was going to do next, sparking her body into action from its dormant state, as she tried to wriggle off of Adams lap, her arms going under her to push herself up and away from him before he could do what she thought he was going to do to her. 'No. No!'  
Adam's reflexes were so fast, Mandy would have not even be able to see him move if she had been looking behind her. Pulling her arms from under her, Mandy's face falling into the mattress with a thump at the lack of support now, as Adam made quick work at bring her wrists behind her back, pressing them into the middle of her spine with one irremovable hand as she continued to try to brake free. Mandy kicked her legs wildly, but they too was easily caught, one of his long legs pushing them down and blocking any more movement as his thigh rested against her calves with ease.  
''There, there now, little zombie. Struggling will only make this worse on yourself.'' Adams calming voice said from above her, his hand pulling aside Mandy's hair away from her face so he could look at her, and her him. ''Listen carefully, child. I am going to punish you now. You will not enjoy it. It will hurt, and as I spank you, you will keep in mind why I am punishing you.'' Adam continued to speak gently and soothingly down at Mandy. ''You will not scream. You will sit still and accept what I deem fitting as consequences for your actions. Do you understand?'' Adam looked into Mandy's eyes, keeping her gaze captive with his own as he awaited her reply.  
Mandy's body trembled as she finally nodded. ''Yes.'' She said in a broken whisper. Her body pulsing still with the extreme need to run, to fight. But her mind still feeling foggy and everything feeling not quite real any more. The urge to make Adam happy over riding her instincts.  
''Good.'' Adam smiled softly, his body leaning in to stroke her dishevelled hair away from her forehead, his fingers threading through, travelling along the length of her chocolate silken threads, brushing them to one side, exposing her back in all its unhindered glory. Her muscles all visibly tensed. ''This is for your own good. You will feel better once it is all over, and so long as your a good girl, I will never have to punish you again.'' Adam moved his hand now to gently caress Mandy's bottom once more, his touch sending shivers through her body. ''You have been very naughty, so I'm going to have to spank you 30 times. You will count each strike, and if you don't count then it will be tripled, and you really do not want that.'' Adam warned, his voice low and deep which did not help Mandy's trembling form.  
Mandy's eyes filled with tears, certain it was going to be agonizing. '30 Strikes!'  
''Ready to accept your punishment?'' He asked softly, his face calm and collected, his hand brushing over her bottom in a almost soothing manner.  
'No! No!' Mandy found herself nodding gently. Somewhere in her mind understanding why he was doing this. It made sense on some level. 'I deserve this.' That voice, so much like her own, said with confidence and determination. ''Yes.'' She whispered.

xxxx

Adam rubbed both of Mandy's cheeks, feeling her body tensing up as he did so. He could see her muscles all contracting in anticipating of his next move. Hypersensitive to every touch he made upon her flawless, luscious skin. Getting ready for his first strike.  
''Relax.'' Adam instructed, putting command into his words to enforce his directions.  
Slowly, Adam felt her body relax some, he glanced and found her eyes once more glazing over with his command setting in place in her mind. But her body was very much conscious enough to feel what is to come. There would be no point otherwise. 'This needs to hurt her. She needs to feel every second of it.'  
He did not enjoy the thought of having to hurt his zombie girl, but she needed to learn and this was the only way he knew how to teach her.  
Adam continued to fondle the delicate soft skin of his feeders arse below his grasp. 'Perfect. Firm and rounded, so soft to touch. Glabrous and smooth, flawless and exquisite.'  
It was obvious to him his Mandy had never been spanked before. And even more so her little experience in sexual activities with how she reacted to his initial touch and advances on her. 'How can someone so beautiful be so unused to the advances of man? Interesting.' A question for another time. Now Mandy was ready to be dealt with. He could not let his anger and or disappointment guide his hand. Adam calmed himself, finding her skin a very soothing relaxant.  
Adam raised his hand quickly and came down hard, controlling his strength as he did so. If he had not held back he'd probably brake her arse with one blow. His hand meet her plump arse cheek with a resounding loud smack.  
Mandy's whole body seemed to jump in response, pushing against his impenetrable hold. A loud sob and gasp braking forth from her parted lips as two twin tears fell from her reddening eyes. Adam waited for 5 seconds, watching her breathing in loudly through those sweet dark pink lips of hers quickly, before bringing his hand down again suddenly, with precise accuracy, against her buttocks and landing three more blows across both cheeks in quick succession.  
''Count!'' Adam ordered harshly as Mandy patted loudly, gasping for breath in an attempt to stay calm and quiet. 'For fuck sack, don't make me hit you 90 times, you won't survive that!' Adam gritted his teeth as he watched her intently.  
''Wh...Whaa...One.'' She stammered and splattered with a whisper, between her gasping and panting for breath.  
''Louder.'' He commanded firmly. Being overly strict in his tone towards her, demanding her submission and compliance with his orders.  
''One.'' Mandy stated harshly before her sob broke forth from her lips once more.  
''That's better.'' Adam encouraged as he stroked her pink, heated flesh. His hand already leaving a small red tinge to both her cheeks, with a clearly defined hand print on the right cheek. Adam soothingly caressed and massaged her tender skin, waiting for her to relax some more once again. As he felt her body loosen up, he quickly rose his hand and brought it down hard against her left cheek this time. The room echoed back the loud 'smack' noise. Mandy's body shock and jumped on impact, leaving her now shacking uncontrollably, her breathing heavy as she cried silently. Adams eyes remained on her red face as he watched her tears cascade from her red puffy eyes. He clenched his hand briefly, trying to control the slow rising urge to stop this now, hating with his whole being seeing her in such a way. But, she needed to learn. This was for her own good. And she needed to understand that he was in charge of her and her actions. The quicker she understood that and behaved appropriately, the better her life will be. 'It has to be done. She can do this. I can do this.' Adam breathed a heavy sigh, waiting for her to respond as she was instructed, hoping silently that she would, or this will take a lot longer than needed and he WILL ensure pain upon her perfect delicate smooth bottom, and if need be he will REALLY show her pain.  
''T..t...tw..two.'' Mandy finally, much to Adams relief, managed to count for him her strikes. Her breathing was so erratic and frantic. She was struggling to breath in and out. Her heat beat was loud in Adam's ears, the blood rushing through her body pumping louder still to him. He could feel her chest heaving and thumping against his thigh worryingly.  
''Calm down, Mandy.'' Adam instructed while rubbing her sore bottom, moving upwards to stroke up and down her sweaty back in an attempt to relax her before she passes out or worse. ''Try and focus on your breathing. Breath in and slowly let out it. Relax baby.'' Adam implored lovingly. ''Breath for me baby girl. Ssshhh. Just breath.'' He whispered, leaning over her shacking form and stroking her hot cheek, wiping away the tears that fell still.  
Adam waited once again for her breathing to even out before sitting straight once more, moving his hand to caress her behind, while the hand that still kept Mandy's trapped, moved her arms into a more comfortable position lower down on her back. His thumb rubbing circles over her blue veins in her wrist. He shushed her quietly and then brought his hand down hard on her inflamed cheek once more.  
The pattern continued as such, Adam waited patiently for Mandy to calm down and her breathing to relax, as well as her body. He would strike downwards, taking turns on each cheek. Mandy would eventually get her words out, keeping track and counting each strike a few seconds after the blow. Her voice shacking, her words stammered and chocked with whimpers that made Adam's dead heart feel like it may break. Adam held his resolve however, despite the anguish he felt. Mandy shock on his lap as he tried to calm her down, massaging her tender and bright red bottom, waiting for her breathing to even out and her body to relax under his soft, caring and gentle touch, before spanking her again. Tears falling so fast and freely, her sobs catching in her throat loudly as she chocked.  
'What a beautiful mess she is.' Adam mused as he spanked her again. The sight before him both traumatic and also erotic in many ways. Adam couldn't help his minds eye that began to conjure such sweet and enticing scenes before his eyes of this little zombie. Her position over his lap, the red hand prints now marked her tender backside, adding in his fantasies of possible encounters to be hand with his little girl. Once she understood to behave of course. Right now, Adam pushed aside those thoughts. Now was not the time for that.  
''AAHH...'' Mandy gasped out loudly, panting desperately for air. Her face nearly as red as her backside and eyes blood shot and puffy. ''P..p..p..Pl..ease.'' Mandy begged him, breathing hard and fast.  
Adam's response was with 3 quick strikes to her rear, hard and fast as they connected to her crimson bottom.  
''AHH.'' Mandy screamed out.  
Adam's hand struck her 3 more times for her shouting out and still not counting. With each spanking her body bounced on his lap, a painfully heart breaking sob accommodating each strike.  
''Count!.'' Adam demanded loudly. He could clearly see her struggles in coping with her punishment, but it had to be done. 'She can do this.' Adam assured himself.  
''Agh..,'' She gasped for breath. ''F..four... Fourteen.'' She whimpered quietly, her body shacking, trembling on top of Adams lap furiously. Adam held her down with a firm hand around her wrists, pressing down on her back, ensuring she wouldn't fall off and hurt herself with how much she was shacking now.  
''Sshh,'' Adam trailed his hand down her thighs, with a feather light touch and then back up to her bright red and angry looking bottom. His cold hands feeling her heated skin, such a contrast to his own body temperature, he found the warmth there pleasantly soothing and inviting as he caressed her left cheek lovingly.  
His hand came down again seconds later, hitting hard against that sensitive rounded buttocks.  
Mandy cried out loud again, her mouth moving, trying to form her words as Adam watched and waited. ''F...F... Fif.. fift..een.'' She barely managed to get the words passed her lips.  
''Good girl.'' Adam praised her. ''Your doing so well.'' He tried to reassure her, his hand moving away from her hot backside, to brush her sweating hot forehead, brushing her long fringe back. Mandy flinched away at his touch with a gasp. Her eyes screwed shut from his gaze. ''Hush little one. Try and calm yourself, we're nearly done. You can do this. Just breath, focus on your breathing and why we are doing this. Remember how good you will feel when you have learned the importance of being a good girl and consequences of disobeying. Calm down now my baby girl.'' Adam soothed in a low hushed voice, bending down to kiss Mandy's hot flushed forehead and holding his lips against her head as he kissed her long. Willing her to relax.  
Mandy settled down. Quiet hiccups now jolting her body slightly. Adam could see she was trying to breath more calmly now. He pulled himself back, bending down once more towards her backside to place a tender kiss upon her sore inflamed bottom carefully. Mandy flinched again at his delicate touch, but Adam did not mistake what he heard slip from those pretty pink lips as she gasped, but followed it with a low quiet moan. A moan he could understand on any woman or man's lips. A small part of his little feeder was enjoying his more tender touch it would seem. Adam trailed kisses over each cheek. Her skin heating his cold lips. Adam parted his lips and slid his tongue out over her flesh, trailing up her left cheek, all the way to the base of her spine, placing a gentle kiss there, and then swirling his tongue into the dip of her back, sampling her sweet skin mixed in with her sweat of desperation. His tongue then moving south, down too Mandy's right abused cheek. The taste of his little feeders body was electrify, pulling forth from him his own deep moan of pleasure. Adam switched from licking to kissing and the back to licking as he travelled the length of her bottom with his mouth. Another quiet moan reached Adam's ears. As smirk lifted one side of Adams face as he leaned up, his hand replacing his lips on her inflamed bottom, stroking softly.  
Adam observed his Mandy. She had calmed down. Her eyes still closed with frowned eyebrows, not as tightly as before. Adam lifted his hand, striking her again fast and hard.  
His Mandy cried out, despite biting her lip to keep quiet. Adam waited a few seconds, for her to compose herself enough to reply. Breathing in deeply, her sweet lips parted as Adam watched her carefully. ''Six … Teen.'' She panted at last.  
Adam began to the pattern once more. Steadily beginning to hate himself each time he spanked her. He was annoyed, angry it had come to this. But he would not let his anger drive his actions or show now, NO, he would not let it come into play while he shared this moment with Mandy. This very important and intimate moment with his little zombie. 'She has to learn.' He mentally reminded himself each time he hit her with his bare hand, why he had to do this. Why he was doing this to his delicate precious feeder. Each strike he forced him self to continue, reminding himself after every impact of his hand why he had to do this. His cold heart melting each time he looked at his broken Mandy over his lap, face red and tear stained, as she seemed to be trying to disappear into the mattress. Desperately trying to keep breathing and counting after each blow.  
Pride swelled in Adam. His Mandy was making him feel proud. He was certain now for sure he would never have to put them both through this again.  
His hand spanked hard against her bright red raw backside. Adam waited a few seconds while his girl tried to speak past her sobs.  
''Twen...Twen..ty...n..nine.'' She stammered out, shacking uncontrollably.  
Adam wasted now time in finishing Mandy's punishment. His hand flew down again, hard and fast against her excruciatingly painful arse.  
Mandy cried out much louder this time in pain. Adam allowed her this one shout out. Unwilling... Unable to reprimand her further right now. 'She's suffered enough for one night.' ''Th...th...th..thir...ty.'' She gasped, before braking down into agonizing, distressing sobs which the very sounds of inflicted a painful stabbing feeling in Adam's dead heart, killing him all over again at the broken child he saw before him. 'Jesus fucking Christ, my precious Mandy...'  
Adam quickly acted, carefully moving Mandy onto his lap more, being mindful off her abused bottom as he turned her over onto her side, facing him, he cradled her like a small child in his arms as she wept uncontrollably. Adam rocked her in his hold, brushing her hair and rubbing her back as he held her to his chest, placing kisses over her heated face as he softly whispered words of comfort to her to calm her down, reassuring her, and himself.  
''Sshhh, sshh, sshhh, it's alright baby. It's alright my love. It's over. You did so well. I'm so proud of you. It's finished with now. No more pain, no more misbehaving. Your ganna be such a good girl for us. We will never have to go through this again my sweetheart so long as you obey and behave like I know you will.'' Adam whispered in between his kisses across her face, which was half nestled between his chest and arm. ''I'm so pleased with you my sweet zombie. It's ganna be alright, I promise.'' He continued to rock them both, lavishing Mandy's face with kisses as he comforted her as best as he could, holding her close, never wanting to let go. Mandy's tears still flowed as she whimpered loudly, wetting Adams black t shirt under her face. ''Oh, my baby girl. It's ok. I'm here. Your safe.'' Adam reassured gently. Rubbing his check against her heated one slowly. Feeling the goosebumps rising so quickly underneath his cool skin against hers.  
Her heart breaking sobs subsiding, turning into quiet hiccups. Her body slumping more into his hold, no longer as tense or eager to pull away or hide. Adam looked down on her, she looked so exhausted, so sad, so ...broken. A part of him was happy to see her thus, but another part of him hated it. Hated himself. Another part of his conscience had enjoyed it. Adam felt torn, feeling as exhausted as his Mandy looked and confused by what he wanted to do with her now. Whether to lay her on the bed and see how many times he could make her cum without even dipping his penis into her pussy, or to keep her on his lap for the rest of the night, his arms wrapped around her small body, pressed close to his chest, while he whispered out all her beauty, bravery and sweetness to her.  
She huddled closer still into Adam's lean hard body. Seeking comfort, desperate for love. For care and attention. To know someone is there for her and will take care of her and guide her. Whether she was aware of her own instinctive needs Adam doubted it. If not for her anguish during her punishment, Adam would think her to be a natural submissive little zombie. If that was the case, which Adam hoped it would pan out to be, then getting her to cooperate should be very easy now.  
''I'm sorry.'' Adam barely heard Mandy's unexpected small voice despite his impeccable unnatural hearing. ''I'm so sorry.'' She said again.  
''Hush little one. I know. It's done now and all is forgiven. It's finished. Everything is going to be alright from now on. Just relax, my darling, relax.'' Adam purred close to her ear, brushing his lips over her ear as he spoke. ''You've had a long few days. Rest sweetheart.'' He spoke softly and gently to his charge. Willing away all her unnecessary remorse and sorrow as he held her close, never wanting to let go ever again.


	8. Hugs and Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one ever said being immortal was easy. Why would they, there's no such thing as immortality.  
> Is there?  
> No one ever said being human was easy, but it certainly is full of surprises.  
> Mandy is in need of aftercare, as is Adam. Eve knows just what to do, as always.
> 
> Personality splitting now: 'blah' split 'blah' part of SP is sometimes she will refer to herself in the third person. Its apart of her brain battling Adam and Eves mental suggestions. Her own subconscious is fighting back and its getting very confusing in her head. Headaches is where she is fighting mentally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:  
> Hello! Happy Halloween, Happy Diwali. Happy Thanksgiving. Happy Bodhi day. Happy Christmas. Happy Yalda. Happy new year. Happy valentines day x x x x. Been gone awhile huh... wow..............Sorry......:(  
> Any ways, hello! Here is the latest chapter to this madness. I hope you enjoy it. I hope it makes up for the wait as well.  
> Thank you so much for all the kudos that have been left. I'm shocked and touched. Its good to know, and also good mentally to know, I'm not just talking to myself again. Thank you to k.m for being patient, caffiend, lady shadow, sam (your like me, I re read chapters when people don't update over and over again. Omg thank you and sorry for the wait) lauringwe and persephone for also understanding and being patient. You all have been so encouraging and helpful but not pushy. X  
> Enjoy.

Chapter 8

Hugs And Kisses

Mandy laid against Adam, breathing in his musky male scent and staying as still as possible.  
Her bottom felt like it was on fire, the pain beyond words and imagination. Even though the man responsible was now holding her close to his hard body, she felt safe. More safe than she has ever felt in her whole life. The guilt she had felt was gone and she did feel...better. Mandy couldn't begin to explain it or rationalise it in her mind. It hurt like hell, it hurt so much, it fucking HURT being spanked by Adam, pain indescribable and the humiliation that accompanied it was awful. But he was right. She did feel better for it. Inside she felt better. Her head wasn't filled with remorse and visual reminders of the danger she put them in, of her stupidity of making them worry so much with her misbehaving and running away from them.  
Being held and comforted by Adam eased her pain and made her feel so … loved and safe. 'It makes no sense.' Mandy concluded she must be going mad. Some sort of Stockholm syndrome or something like that. 'Why did I allow him to do that to me. Because I wanted to obey and please him. Why?' Mandy couldn't understand what came over her. Why she agreed so willingly and to strip in front of him as well!  
Mandy recalled, listening to his rules and commands with crystal clear clarity. Even now she felt the need to do everything he said, but it's only now she questions why. 'Because you want and need to behave for Adam and Eve. It's all for your own good and safety.' That voice inside her head said happily and contently. It sounded so much like herself and she wanted to.... She felt she should listen to that voice. She wanted to be happy. She wanted Adam to be happy as well. And Eve. The new urge inside her was over whelming, but it felt so …. good.  
Mandy frowned. Confused, but at the same time not. Did she really want to stay with these strangers, her kidnappers and be their... Pet? Toy? ' Feeder ' ? Or whatever they thought she was to them. That voice in her head answered without hesitation. 'Yes. You want to stay, you want to be good. To please them. Obey them and make them happy, and through their happiness we will find peace. We'll be safe, feel loved, protected and cared for. All those things you have always craved and longed for. You have been alone for so long. No one has ever loved you.' Mandy's frown deepened. 'Granddad loves me, his my family. I want to go home to...' The voice that sounded like herself, cut Mandy's rebuttal off quickly. 'He doesn't love you. He took you in cause he had to and you know as well as I that the only reason he even puts up with you is because he pity's you. He hates you, you can clearly see that. He barely talks to you. When was the last time he called you at uni? When was the last time he praised you for all your hard work? Showed you love, showed you affection. Treated you like a human being, his blood, his granddaughter and the only one he has.' Her voice growled at Mandy assaulted her mind with those cruel hateful words. 'When was the last time he said he loved you! Never! Because he doesn't. Because your the reason in his eyes that his daughter is dead!' 'Your wrong. That's not true.' Mandy argued weakly, refusing to accept that as truth, despite the growing feeling that it was.  
That voice spoke again, more quietly, full of empathy. Mandy's eyes watered fast, tears slowly sliding down her face for a whole new reason, a whole new pain taking over. 'Adam and Eve can be your new family. They care. Adam wouldn't have come after you and brought you back if he didn't care. Eve took care of you when you was weak and ill. They have shown you more love than anyone ever has. Do you really want to let that go. To run away from happiness. To fight being loved and feeling like you belong. You know you want to stay. You need to stay. You have no one else. Nowhere to go. You want to be a good girl for them. You want to make them happy.' Her voice spoke with knowledge that Mandy knew to be true. Despite her own denial. But another voice in her head was telling her, pleading with her to not listen, to not give up. To fight. This can't be real. Your not you.  
'I'm … not … me? I'm not me.' Mandy closed her eyes tightly, her head hurting so suddenly and with such blinding pain. She put it down to her inner battle and over thinking EVERYTHING. Mandy found herself snuggling into Adam's strong embrace further, needing to be close to him, as close as possible. Her shortly lived tears now dried and forgotten. Any thoughts of her Granddad or returning home to him evaporating into the air as if they had never been. Being in Adam's arms made everything better. It felt so good. So right.  
Mandy would be a good girl for Adam. For Eve. It felt so amazing to be so close to Adam, beyond words. She was at peace in this moment right now. Mandy sighed happily. Being good felt so wonderful.  
xxxx  
They stayed in each others arms for over an hour after her punishment, Mandy drifting into a peaceful sleep for half an hour of that time, waking up still in Adams arms filling her with such love so felt she may burst. His strong arms rubbing her back, seemingly content also with holding her close still. Those smooth big hands with those long nimble digits, brushing over her cheeks, through her hair and with a feather touch gliding over her neck, massaging a muscle there that made her whole body feel like jelly. His touch so relaxing and sensational. Neither saying a word and just lost in the moment.  
Adam was the first to brake the silence, whispering into Mandy's ear, ''You gotta eat something baby. Come on now, you will need your strength for when Eve and I drink from you tonight.'' Adam said sweetly, his tone towards her so loving, as he kissed the top of Mandy's head, pressing his lips against there, inhaling deeply.  
Mandy's whole body had frozen, her breath catching in her throat as his words sank in. 'Drink from me?' The vampire act. 'Is it an act?' Mandy really began to ponder the possibility of what Adam and Eve had told her. 'Of course it is.' Mandy reasoned, feeling stupid for even giving it any real thought on the matter. 'Vampires don't exist, there not real.' 'But Eve and Adam wouldn't lie to me.' Mandy though, having complete trust in her captors. Mandy felt baffled once again over her feelings towards Adam and Eve. 'What is going on?' Mandy's frown deepened from not only her confusion and conflicting emotions, but also due to the fact her head felt like it was being used as a drum. The pain throbbing all along the front of her forehead and to the sides near her temples.  
''Do you think you can stand, or shall I carry you?'' Adam asked, concern lacing his velvet voice.  
''I would like to try to stand please.'' Mandy replied softly. Hoping that perhaps if she walked around and focused her mind on something else it may help her headache.  
''Okay baby.'' Adam also replied gently, brushing his lips over her flushed cheek, the endearment he had bestowed upon her the reason for her rising body temperature and quickened breaths. His nose making contact with her own, as he seemed to circle her nose now with his before moving back. His arms now moving Mandy's body with ease, as he slowly, with extreme care, Adam stood gracefully and tall, bring Mandy up and onto her feet also, her own movements much more shaky. His gaze watched her closely, ensuring she was alright to stand alone. Mandy blushed again, more intensely now. Not just from his tender actions and soft spoken voice, but mostly from recalling now how very naked she was, standing very much in front of Adam. Naked!  
Mandy went to cover herself instinctively, but stopped herself. Recalling Adam's earlier command and not wanting to displease him. Mandy couldn't look him in the eye, so instead focused on her hands, unsure what to do now. Mandy saw in her peripheral vision her dis-guarded clothing and was hopeful.  
''Can I have my clothes back now?'' She asked slowly, uncertainty clear in her quiet mousey voice. Biting her lip, she chanced a look up at Adam.  
Adams eyes were narrowed, not focused on her, but rather her offending clothes which lay a few feet away. He regarded them with displeasure. ''I will get you some clean clothes.'' He turned back to meet Mandy's lowered gaze. ''Those you have worn for nearly four days.'' Adam pointed out with raised eyebrows, seeming sightly amused with her.  
'Oh, yeah. Gross.' Mandy cringed. Grateful that at least at the hospital she had washed up, but all her cloths was still at Adam's and Eve's house. And although dirty, at the time, she had preferred three day old clothes to that of a hospital gown.  
Mandy nodded. Still unsure what to do now. Adam moved to turn, pausing, before turning back to Mandy and paused once again. His hand rubbing his chin and mouth, regarding her silently. Mandy bit her lip. 'What do I do?' Not knowing what to do, she remained still, chewing on her lips anxiously.  
''I'll be right back. Don't leave this room. Stay right where you are. Understand?'' Adam instructed more gently than before, but the order obvious.  
Mandy felt her mind and body go strange. She felt the need to comply so intently with the desire to obey once more, it was so strong. Her head feeling foggy and light. But not as though she might faint. More like a drug induced high. Her muscles all relaxing. Her head rising to look at Adam. Mandy nodded, agreeing quickly. Not wanting to leave or move till he said it was ok.  
''Yes.'' Mandy spoke softly in return.  
Adam nodded and then turned to leave, Mandy watching his retreating form till he was gone from sight. She waited quietly alone in the room.  
Mandy didn't move at all, just stared at the door that Adam had left through. Feeling suddenly so lonely. Her whole demeanour slumped, her facial muscles dropping as she appeared to be pouting slightly, her expression so sad and lost. Missing his presence. Missing his voice, his tall lean body pressed against hers.  
'What is happening?' A little voice wondered in the back of Mandy's brain, while the rest was content to wait, not moving till Adam returned.  
Missing him terribly.  
xxxx  
Adam made his way down the stairs into his and Eve's bedroom. Eve was laying on the bed on her stomach with those long pale legs in the air, swaying gently from side to side, intertwined at the ankles, as she happily was reading one of her many, many, books.  
'Fuck, she has amazing legs.' Adam mused with a smirk, as Eve looked up and smiled, holding her hand out to Adam.  
Adam walked to his beloved, taking her hand into his and kissing her knuckles with unrestrained longing, the desire to taste of her skin and wrap himself within her intoxicating scent. Adam inhaled her alluring scent, finding peace and happiness with just this small action, kissing each knuckle with delicate care. Worshipping the touch of her skin against his lips.  
''Oh Eve...'' Adam sighed contently. ''I love you so much.'' He purred, his lips brushing against her hand.  
Eve smiled seductively up at her husband. ''Well,'' She spoke softly. ''What's not to love.'' Eve winked playfully. Adam immersed himself, trialling kisses slowly over the back of her delicate soft skin. 'So soft, but so deadly my sweet Eve. I love her hands. So nibble, delicate looking. Artist hands, hands that can create such master pieces. Her hands that are gentle upon his face when his depression is at it's worse. But these hands are capable of inflicted such agony, such violence upon any who dared to try to cross them. 'My angel of vengeance.'  
''Is everything alright?'' Eve asked curiously, indicating with her chin upstairs.  
Adam hummed, nodding slowly. ''Just getting her some clean clothes.'' He replied, his voice heavy with desire, his voice deep and vibrating against Eve's delicious hand, as he lifted her hand higher, gaining access to her small wrist, pressing his lips against her cool skin, over her blue veins that was visible. He inhaled her scent deeply, wanting to fill all his scenes up with nothing but her.  
Oh yes, Eve seemed so delicate, but Adam know how strong she was. How fierce she could be. 'My complex lady of the night. My muse, my world.' He had missed Eve terribly, they had been apart far too long. Despite all the shit that had happened, he was at his happiest with his lover in his company. Her presence a bright shinning star, in his otherwise dark and bleak world.  
''I heard her crying,'' Eve said, moving to sit on her knees, coming closure to her lover, her hand resting on his hard chest as Adam continued to trail kisses along his wife's pale slim arms, now at the crock of her elbow. His tongue swirling against her skin. ''I felt your struggle my darling.'' Eve cupped Adam's face. The concern in her voice and eyes causing Adam to stop, bring Eve's hand to cover his long dead black heart, pressing gently there as their fingers intertwined.  
Adam stared down at their joined hands. ''Hmm,'' He agreed quietly. Recalling Mandy's shacking, sobbing little body over his lap as he struck her. The sight of her delectable bottom arousing not only his pleasure, but the beast within him. Torn between wishing to tare her down and brake her to his will or to kiss every inch of her delicious flesh, worshipping her curves, craving to feel her tongue as he invaded and dominated mouth. To feel her tight walls around his shaft and hear her cry out in pleasure rather than pain. But, the sight of her braking before him pledged his mind and would probably do so for the rest of his life. Seeing her cry so had torn at his dark soul indescribably so.  
''It's done now.'' Adam spoke after his long pause debating his own mind and feelings towards Mandy's punishment. ''From here on, everything will be better.'' He leaned in to capture Eve's lips with uncontrolled passion. Her kiss was like magic, the only cure for his confused mind. His deep depressions. He struggles with not only zombies and there stupid antics in this world and towards the world it's self, but his music, his mood, immortality. Without his Eve in his world he would fall apart, shattering into a million pieces. There was no place in this mortal realm for him without Eve.  
The immortal lovers battled for dominance over the others mouth as they devoid each other.  
''I know..It was hard … for you ...my darling,'' Eve spoke in between their passionate kiss breathlessly. ''It's alright to say so.'' Eve added, caring not only about Mandy, but how it may have affected Adam and his complexed state of mind.  
Adam pulled away slowly, sighing as he did so. He pulled Eve into his embrace gently. Hugging her tightly as he nuzzled her neck. Eve's arms instantly moved to wrap around his shoulders and back. Offering comfort and support. Adam was so sensitive, but refused to show it. Only occasunally did he show it openly to Eve. Eve knew he was having an internal battle over what has happened and what needed to be done to ensure there would not be a repeat of those events.  
Adam's head shock slightly against Eves shoulder. ''I... I hated it, Eve.'' He whispered against her neck. ''At first I enjoyed it. Her body is exquisite Eve. Seeing our winsome enchanting girls body in her full glory, my hands exploring her supply, sensitive hot flesh, so soft and perfect. Bent over my knee, that voluptuous arse on display and obeying without question, it was so fucking hot. The first strike I enjoyed. I liked it. I felt in control. I fucking loved it, Eve. I enjoyed spanking her...but then...'' Adam trailed off, sighing loudly.  
''Then what my darling?'' Eve encouraged him to continue gently, running her fingers through his dishevelled, soft to the touch, wild hair.  
''She was just so... Fucking sensitive Eve. It really hurt her.'' Adam began, the weight of his conscious evident in each word. ''I didn't even hit her that hard, it was controlled. I wasn't angry when I began, but her face...It felt like each time I spanked her I was destroying her soul. It hurt her so much.'' Adam paused, unsure of how to express the pain he felt. The conflicted emotions running through him, almost pulling him apart. He held onto Eve tighter, burying his face in her luscious sweet white hair. Seeking comfort, that only Eve could provide for him. ''I thought about stopping so many times.'' He admitted quietly. His heartbreak bared witness by his love.  
''Oh, Adam,'' Eve cooed gently into his ear. Pulling back slightly to look at her husband, cupping his face and laying a soft kiss upon his lips, she pulled back reluctantly to speak, smiling sadly up at her dark lord. ''You was right to carry on, my darling love.'' Eve began to reassure sympathetic to his pain. ''It was after all a punishment, to ensure she never misbehaves like that again. It's meant to hurt her baby, otherwise the lesson will not be learned.'' Eve stated the obvious. ''It needed to be done, my love. Do not doubt that. You have done good by her, you bestowed a valuable gift and it will serve her well in her future with us.'' Eve said with determination, adamant to keep her husbands gaze as she spoke, wanting to see that he was taking her words in and not disregarding them, as he would be prone to do so. Knowing how quickly her husband can sink into such a depressive state of mind. Fearful even of what he would do to himself if he allowed what he did to get to his dark, but full of unconditional love, heart.  
''Eve,'' Adam shock his head seriously, his voice strained. ''You didn't see it. It was heart breaking to witness let alone to be the one responsible for such....''  
''Yes!'' Eve interjected sternly, nodding her head twice at Adam. ''It was a hard lesson, one she will not forget, nor wish to ever be repeated. Oh my darling, it is better that she reacted as she did, it means it sank in, she did not enjoy it. It was meant to hurt, a lot. But now it is done, we can tend to her injury's and make sure it does not need to be taught again. Which I highly doubt it will need to be. You must not be so hard on yourself sweetheart.'' Eve smiled knowingly, in hopes to improve her husbands current mood. ''It also brings us all closure together. You and our Mandy. It will strengthen our bond as a family. Trust me my darling tortured lord.'' Eve's smile widened feeling her own happiness at the possibilities that lay in front of them now with their new feeder. Titling her head now. ''Did you comfort her afterwards? Talk to her?'' Eve asked curiously.  
Adam shrugged uncertainly. ''I held her, tried to calm her down. It seemed to work.''  
''That's good. If need be, we will speak to her tonight about her punishment.'' Eve suggested. Sitting up more, Eve pressed a firm kiss to her lovers forehead. ''How about you go and get Mandy something to eat and I will tend to her backside, bath her, and get her dressed.'' Eve began to move away, but was stopped as Adam wrapped his arms around her waist, capturing her lips once more, kissing Eve deeply, trying to convey all his emotions into one long, passionate kiss. His tongue easily gaining access into her warm welcoming mouth, enjoying the taste of his wife, being so close to her as their tongues danced together erocticly. So lucky and grateful to have such a women to call his own, and not having the slightest clue what he may have done right in his life to have be so 'blessed' to have found.  
''Mmmm,'' Adam sighed longingly, dragging his lips away from Eve's. ''My beautiful, strong, wondrous love. I am beyond lucky to have you with me. I love you more than anything in this forsaken world. My divine angel.'' Adam whispered meaning every word. His hand holding her pale face, while brushing his thumb over her swollen, sweet red lips.  
Eve playfully captured his thumb in her mouth, sucking hungrily before placing a chaste kiss and then biting down gently with a wink to her husband.  
Adams eyes blazed with lust as he watched, his hand grasping the back of Eve's head, pulling her forwards to devourer her mouth once more.  
Eve sighed in blissful happiness. But pulled away forcefully, grabbing a hold of Adams collar and holding him in place. ''Later,'' Eve breathed lustfully, eyes hooded with barely contained desire. ''I'm going to rock your world baby, and remind you just how angelic I am NOT.'' Eve flicked her tongue out and licked the tip of Adams nose.  
''Hmmm,'' Adam growled in response. Baring his teeth at her as he went to lounge at her mouth again, but Eve held firm to his collar, keeping him back. Adam responding with another deeper growl. ''I can't wait.'' He stated with a deep rough voice, clearly expressing his wanton desire to push her back on the bed and have his way with her. But no, he too enjoy this game of having to wait. It made taking her around his member all the more exquisite.  
Eve let go of his collar with a slight shove and went to climb off the bed. Adam moved to stop her escape but was not quick enough, as she pulled away completely, shuffling back on her knees still on the bed.  
''All good things, come to those who wait.'' Eve teased with a grin plastered on her divine features.  
Giving another low throaty growl, for a whole new reason now. Determined to catch his sexy wife, for one more kiss. Adam slowly bent his knee to climb on top of the bed also. His actions much like a hunting male lions, bending low and placing his hands in front of him, staring up at Eve with darkened eyes, readying to pounce within a split second. ''Who ever...'' Adam began slowly, his voice so deep it vibrated the bed as he crawled up, hunting his hooded gazed wife, who was watching with her lower lip in between her teeth with anticipation. ''Came up with that saying...'' Adam grinned wickedly. ''Clearly hadn't encountered you... my love...and was a fool to believe such nonsense so.'' Adam stated darkly, lust and need controlling his movements, the animal inside him coming to the surface, as his eyes went stone cold and dark yellow.  
Eve smirked coyly, titling her head at him.  
Adam pounced, becoming a flashing blur to the human eye, as he lunged forward and fell into the now empty mattress that Eve had been sat on.  
''Play time later, baby.'' Eve's amused voice sounded from behind Adam. ''Now go, there's a popular little restaurant around the corner that sales food that can be taken home.'' She informed more seriously, as she moved across the short space to a wardrobe next to the small sofa. Unlocking the door and pulling out Mandy's backpack, pausing briefly, and then reaching in once more to retrieve something else, as Adam slumped his head down into the mattress.  
Eve pulled out a long sheer night dress. The dress was made of thin white martial that was see through in certain areas and it seemed to dance in the air when moved, it had thin shoulder straps and when Eve held it up to inspect it came to her knees.  
'Very nice.' Adam thought as he looked to Eve, sitting up on the bed now with a small mischievous smile playing on his lips. ''I would rather you wear nothing, but that is a stunning looking dress.'' Adam's smirk grew as he stood up from the bed, taking a measured step closure to his love. ''I hope your not very fond of it though, I have a suspicious feeling it may get somewhat … shredded tonight.'' He licked his lower lip slowly, pulling it into his mouth to bit as he watched Eve lustfully. Imagining the fun he will have ripping that dress back off of Eve's prepossessing, magnificent, sexy as hell body.  
Eve rolled her eyes, turning to Adam. ''I was thinking more for Mandy to wear actually. She only seemed to have jeans and t shirts in that bag of hers. This will be more comfortable.''  
Adam nodded once slowly, now enjoying the metal image of his Mandy's small desirable body dressed in that garment. 'Leaves little to the imagination also.' Adam liked the idea of seeing his little feeder dressed so. ''Yeah.'' Adam agreed, pleased. ''I still would rather see that dress torn to shreds however.'' He smirked, his eyes twinkling playfully, an idea blossoming in his head. ''Perhaps you could do the honours of that, while I watch.'' Adam continued to grin devilishly.  
Eve smiled back wantonly. ''What a wonderful idea, my lecherous lord.'' Grinning widely, Eve continued in a hushed amused manner. ''Be quick getting our girl some food and you may get your wish.'' She tempted Adam into action.  
Smirking still, Adam grabbed his coat from the floor. He raised a single finger in front of him to Eve. ''Don't you dare start the fun without me.''  
''Wouldn't dream of it, darling.'' Eve gave Adam a quick peck on the cheek, holding the dress and back pack in her arms, before turning and heading up the stairs.  
Adam watched with burning hungry as Eve moved her divine body like a elegant erotic dancer, swaying and swagging that perfect little arse of hers, those long supple legs that looked best when wrapped around him, his hands trailing over her immaculate firm skin.  
Adam growled low in the back of his throat, forcing himself to turn away as Eve left his sight. Adam descended the stair case two steps at a time. Looking forward immensely to the evenings fun and games.  
'Oh, and what fun it will be.' Adam mused, his mind running with all the delightful possibilities that the night could hold.  
xxxx  
Mandy waited patiently for Adam's return. Her head still aching but feeling less … foggy than it had been. Her senses felt more alert. 'I can DEFINATLY feel the pain in my backside, that's for sure.' Mandy grimaced, partly because of how sore her bottom hurt, but also because of the event itself and her own, confused but NOT confused, mixed emotions. Still unsure on what she felt about anything that had happened this evening. But the strong need to be good for Adam, and Eve, and not to misbehave was very great within her. It just felt so right, and it hurt her head to disagree with her own compulsions and wants to much to really think much on the matter. Mandy felt content enough to not question her sudden change of heart towards her abductors.  
She could hear very distant quiet voices talking from downstairs, when she strained to listen. It was obviously Adam and Eve, but she couldn't make out what they were saying. Tempted to move closure to the bedrooms door way, but stopping herself before hand. Remembering Adam's instructions, and not wishing to disobey. Definitely not wishing to have to be punished again. Staying still in the spot Adam had told her to, chewing her lip nervously. Feeling exposed with no clothes on and the chill of the air hitting her skin a constant reminder. Mandy looked longingly at her clothes, but knew better than to get dressed.  
After a few moments, Mandy could hear someone walking up the stairs, and was surprised to see Eve walk in, smiling happily down at Mandy. Looking very pleased and delighted, but still having this area of comfort about her. Her smile reminding Mandy of how a pleased mother would look on her child with.  
''Hello sweetheart.'' Eve greeted, unfazed by the sight of a naked women in the room. Mandy was not so casual, her hands coming up to cover herself. Well, as much as could do anyhow.  
''Hi,'' Mandy replied quietly, uncertainty lacing her wavering voice.  
Mandy watched as Eve moved to stand next to her, placing her backpack on the bed with a unfamiliar white dress. 'My backpack!' Mandy's eyes lighting up with excitement at seeing her long lost backpack.  
''Do you have toiletries in your bag?'' Eve asked as she began to open Mandy's bag, pulling out her belongings carefully, folding them neatly in a pile on the bed.  
''Uh...'' Mandy's voice stalled in her throat, confused as to why Eve was asking. And why the white haired women was unpacking her clothes and folding them up. ''Uhm... Y..Yeah, there in my wash bag.'' Mandy informed nervously.  
Eve smiled turning to face Mandy. ''Good. You can have a bath before dinner.'' She declared sweetly.  
Mandy stared back in confusion and shock. 'Have a bath. Here!' Mandy bit her lip nervously, unsure about the idea of bathing in the same house as her captors, and also she was sure her backside would protest greatly. Mandy inadvertently winced at the very thought of how much that would hurt.  
Mandy saw in the corner of her eye, Eve taking her clothes and beginning to place them in a sat of draws under the boarded up window. 'What on earth is she doing unpacking my clothes. I'm not staying here.' Mandy went to move to stop her, but found herself unable to do so. Her body seeming unwilling to give protest at Eve's actions.  
'Why would I do that. I want to stay. They want me to stay with them. They care about me and I want to make them happy. I certainly don't want to disobey them. Not again.' Mandy heard her voice say in her head firmly. It still did not feel right, but at the same time, it felt SO right. Mandy flexed her fingers nervously while biting her lip harder. 'This isn't right.' Mandy thought with such conflict and turmoil in her mind and whole being. 'They kidnapped me, twice. Why would I want to stay.' She spoke softly into her own head. 'Because they need me. I need them. I have never felt so much at home than I have with them. This feels like HOME.' 'This is NOT my HOME!' Mandy argued back fiercely. 'I want to go home. My home is with Granddad, his my family.' 'Eve and Adam are my family. I care for them. I want to make them happy. And being BAD is not going to make them happy. I need to stop this, stop fighting them.'  
Mandy's head was pounding at the same rate as her heart. Nothing seemed really. Everything was turning into a haze, nothing had any reality to it. Her perception of her surroundings felt...wrong.  
Mandy continued to watch Eve in her drunken state, feeling confused, so confused, at her own reactions and thoughts, as well as Eve's behaviour of putting away her belongings.  
Eve finished putting away Mandy's clothing, her eyes locking with Mandy for what felt to long to be a simply passing look. Her gaze seemed to move from Mandy's eyes, lower. Mandy frowned. 'oh my dear God why is she looking … there.' But as Mandy watched Eve, she noticed the blonde woman was not looking...there, but rather at her neck. 'Why? Is she going to bite me again?' Mandy wondered, her eyes widening at the thought.  
Eve's eyes had taken on a stoney cold look, the greens of her iris suddenly gone and replaced with the eyes of a statue. One that depicted a demon.  
But as quickly as Mandy had began to stare at this strange occurrence, Eve's gaze had diverted quickly to Mandy's back pack once more. Continuing her task of unpacking the young girls belongings with care. She pulled out Mandy's note book for her lyrics and her sketch pad, placing them both carefully on her bed. Eve then pulled out Mandy's camera and long sought wash bag.  
''Oh. Is this it?'' Eve asked, holding her wash bag up to Mandy.  
Mandy nodded silently.  
Eve smiled happily, turning her attention back to Mandy's belongings, her hands pausing briefly, before lightly touching Mandy's note book and sketch pad. ''I can't wait for you to show us your works of art.'' Eve turned her head to Mandy, a twinkle playing in her eyes as she spoke. ''I have to admit,'' Eve began again, her voice in a forced whisper. ''Adam and I had a peak at your art work and also your lyrics.'' She smiled guiltily, before giving her a wink. ''You are very talented, my dare.'' She complemented honestly. ''But we did want you to share them with us personally.'' Eve said all of a sudden serious. ''Perhaps after your bath?'' Eve suggested, smiling hopefully as she let her hands slip from Mandy's work. Moving closer to her motionless form. ''Would you like that? We would enjoy that, very much.'' Eve spoke quietly, her green eyes looked on Mandy's. Making it hard for Mandy to think straight. Her head pounding in her eyes and her mind still a train wreck.  
Eve's hand moved towards Mandy, gently brushing her messy brown lightly curled hair back from her shoulders, her cold finger tips trailing over her skin with a feather light touch as she did so, causing Mandy to breath in sharply. The sensation was like electric running through her veins. Alighting all her dormant nerves and sensations that she wasn't even aware she had till Adam and Eve came into her life.  
''Hmm,'' Eve hummed, tilting her head, awaiting an answer.  
Eve's words replayed in Mandy's hazy brain. 'They would enjoy that.' Her voice spoke softly in her head, feeling her with a strange warmth with the idea.  
''Yes.'' Mandy replied in a daze. 'I want them to be happy. To do as they ask.' The urge still confusing. 'Why?' 'Because it's what they want.' Her head hurt slightly thinking about the whys and trying to explain her sudden change of heart. 'It's so strange. Everything is going to be alright, I just need to be good. But why!?'  
Mandy visibly winced from the shot of pain in her head.  
Eve caught Mandy wincing, frowning in concern.  
''Are you alright?'' She asked, her hand moving to Mandy's forehead. Her cold touch soothing the pain some. ''Do you feel ill?'' Eve asked worriedly.  
Mandy breathed heavily and fast. The confusion and pain running mad in her mind making her dizzy whenever she thought about her complicated situation and conflicting emotions. 'It's all going to be okay.' Adam's voiced played on replay in her head. His smooth baritone words speaking as if he was whispering into her ear beside her. 'It's ganna be alright, I promise. Your safe.'  
Mandy could feel her heart beating fast inside her chest. ''I don't know.'' Mandy refused to make eye contact with Eve as she whispered, slightly shaking her head, causing Eve to remove her hand, instead moving to place it on Mandy's shoulders. Coming to stand closer, directly in front of Mandy. Mandy's arms and hands trembled visibly, scaring her even further. 'What the hell is happening to me?'  
Eve's hold on her shoulder was firm, reassuring in a strange way. Eve's features were etched with worry as she stared at the young mortal.  
Leaning in, Eve spoke with a gentle command. ''Tell me, what's the matter.'' She began, her words slow and calming. Enticing Mandy to confuse all her conflict. ''I can help sweetheart. You just have to trust me and say what is troubling you so. What hurts my darling?'' Eve asked concerned, standing so close to Mandy now, her body brushing against Mandy's exposed skin. Eve's hands rubbing Mandy's arms and shoulders, gently massaging away some tension, as her body continued to tremble and shake. The tremors subsiding some with Eve's efforts.  
Mandy pulled her arms over herself, hugging her body instinctively. ''What is happening to me?'' Mandy asked in a broken whisper without thought.  
Eve titled her head with a sympathetic smile playing on her lips. ''Oh sweetheart,'' Eve cooed gently. ''You just need to open up to me my sweet girl. Tell me, I want to know what plagues you so greatly. I want to help.'' Eve moved her head more to the side, catching Mandy's fearful gaze. Her soothing words breaking through Mandy's defences with ease. Eve brushed her cool fingers over Mandy's temple, cupping Mandy's cheek affectionately. ''Trust me.'' Eve spoke firmly but with such desire to help.  
Mandy's head spun, her body slowly leaning into Eve's welcoming one. Her headache vanishing as Eve brushed her temple slowly again. ''I can make you feel so much better.'' Eve said in a slow whisper near Mandy's ear. ''All you need to do is let me do so. It can be so simple my darling.'' Eve smiled reassuringly, her eyes keeping contact with Mandy's hazed orbs with a bend of her head down. The height difference between herself and Eve more prominent with her standing so close, looming over her as if she was a child and Eve the adult in the room.  
Mandy felt like her whole body was being wrapped in a cosy blanket, so safe, as her senses left her dazed and confused, her body willingly and continently submitting to Eve's soft spoken words.  
''I feel dizzy,'' Mandy whispered slowly, her eyes locked on Eve's green orbs, despite her gentle sway from side to side, feeling safe and secure. Wanting Eve to hold her closure, needing her touch. Needing to feel like she could mould herself into the tall blonde woman. 'It feels better when she's near. When she's holding me. I want more.' Mandy frowned despite herself. That voice so like hers sounding so desperate to be heard and obeyed. Unable to argue back, the smaller, negative and questioning voice silent now. 'So much more peaceful, so much better not questioning everything and wondering why and how.' Mandy breathed in sharply. Breathing in Eve's scent as she did so. So musty, like old books in a library, but with a hint of sweet flowers that Mandy wished to breath in more. The combination was intoxicating. Like nothing Mandy had ever smelled before. 'So … good.' Mandy breathed in more slowly now, deeply, filling her senses with …. Eve. Craving all of her to fill her head. 'She smells so good.' Mandy whispered in her head.  
''My head keeps hurting. It's better now though.'' Mandy spoke honestly.  
Eve sighed deeply, her sympathetic smile in place once more. ''I know it does,'' Eve began almost regretfully. ''Can you tell me when does your head hurt. What triggers it dear.'' She asked, eyes filled with curiosity as she stared down at Mandy patiently.  
''When I think about why I... '' Mandy paused her delicate reply, not wanting to think about her questioning hurtful mind, in fear of its return now.  
''Go on.'' Eve encouraged gently. Her hand gently massaging her shoulder, while her other hand stroked Mandy's cheek affectionately.  
''When I think about why I'm here. Why I am staying and when I think about going. Leaving.'' Mandy said quietly in a rush, as if the words only had a limited window to escape. ''It hurts when I think about why I am trusting you and Adam. Why I am even listening to you. It feels better when I do. I feel... strange.'' Mandy paused. Her eyes filling with fear. ''There is a stranger in my head... I feel lost in a foggy room and I'm looking at myself in a mirror but... I'm not me and I'm stuck in that mirror looking back at myself, but its not me. It can't be.'' Mandy's panic had crept into her words, which no long was a whisper but more desperate and scared. ''I feel dizzy, different. I feel lost but... it feels good as well. I feel safer with you both near me. I don't know why but I do. It's like...I've split into two people now. One dazed but is happy and wants to stay with you forever and be good. The other is painful and hurts my head and is shouting for me to run, to fight. Question everything and hates you and Adam for putting me in this position.'' Mandy said so fast, her voice rising as she spoke more. Her head aching, her body feeling weak as she swayed more so. But happy somehow that she had spoken her torment and confusion.  
Eve quickly wrapped her arms around Mandy's swaying body. Her hold firm in cause she might drop to the floor. ''It's alright.'' She spoke softly. Holding the young girl close to her body, moving them both steadily back towards the bed. ''Come, sit down my darling girl.'' Eve carefully sat herself and Mandy down. Mandy winced as she sat. The abused flesh that Adam had afflicted flaring up in protest.  
''Ah,'' Mandy quietly exclaimed, wanting to stand up but staying sat with Eve's arms around her trembling form.  
''Ohh...'' Eve winced with empathy. ''Oh yes, we should probably get you in the bath. I will put some special ingredients in to help with your tender bottom. It will also help relax you and when you get out, I have some ointments for that.'' Eve quickly said, as she stood up, supporting Mandy. ''Come my darling.'' Eve instructed as she helped guide them both across Mandy's allocated room, over the small hallway to a room directly across from the young girls room, one Mandy had not noted before, but now could see as clear as day as the warm lights emitting from said room seemed to be pulling her in to their warm embrace.  
Mandy stumbled slightly, using Eve to stay steady on her weak legs, grateful for Eves support as she walked slowly.  
Eve pushed the door in front of them open more, revealing a bathroom. There was a toilet, a round basin sink with a wooden cabinet and large oval old fashioned looking bath in the centre of the room. There was no windows which would have casted the room in darkness, if not for the soft lightening of old looking lamps on either side of the bathroom, and two more situated at the very back of the room. Candles littered the room in an almost romantic arrangement, giving the room and warm, welcoming and dreamy atmosphere. To Mandy's right, there was a wooden set of draws with a vanity table and stole, almost hiding in the corner of the room. The towels were hanging on the wall behind the deep bath and there was a tall wooden box near them, which Mandy assumed was a laundry basket.  
Eve walked Mandy over to the bath, turning the taps on while keeping an arm around Mandy's waist. The bath quickly began to fill with steaming water.  
Eve turned to face Mandy, standing over her small frame. Her height only adding to the attention she commanded from any near her to feel suddenly overwhelming. Despite her gentle loving smile. ''I need to go downstairs to get the bath salts and ointments.'' She began, her smile slipping somewhat as she paused. ''I know it will hurt, but will you be able to sit while I'm gone or would you prefer to stand and lean against the wall?'' Eve asked, observing her closely as if she was a china doll that could shatter at any moment. But the caring and concern that emitted from her gaze seemed to seep into Mandy's every nerve, muscle and filled her with a strange sense of ...love. Mandy couldn't remember anyone caring about her well being and health as much as Eve and Adam seemed to do. Yes her granddad sometimes gave her a smile of encouragement or praise for accomplishment with a pat on the shoulder, but gaining his affection had been long ago quest which didn't really reek any rewards. He was a good man, but not a man who showed much in the way of caring for his family. Mandy had always felt like a burden, an unwanted guest in his home which he felt 'obligated' to allow to stay. He was not a cruel man, no, he was a good man. A good granddad who insisted Mandy doing well but also following her dream. What he lacked in affection he made up for in encouragement. Much like a teacher in many ways. Mandy didn't grow up in a family happy la de dee home, no. More like an orphanage, but without the company of anyone else to talk to or make friends.  
This new, sudden and rather overwhelming flow of care and affection aimed at her was uncharted grounds. But it was...nice.  
Licking her dry lips, Mandy spoke softly. ''I would rather stand please, I can't sit.'' Mandy replied honestly, shacking her head at Eve. Just the idea of sitting down sent a mental jolt through her body, making her wince in memory of how painful her bottom was and how it blazed in agony when she sat down just moments ago.  
''That's fine sweetheart.'' Eve brushed Mandy's hair away from her face with feather like fingers, leaving goose bumps in their wake along the exposed skin of her check and neck.  
Eve guided Mandy with a hand around her waist once more towards the wall near the vanity table. ''If you feel dizzy, call for me and I will be here before you know it sweetheart.'' Eve promised reassuringly.  
Mandy nodded in understanding. Eve smiled, pleased with her response. Bending slightly, Eve closed the gap between herself and the mortal child, kissing her on the forehead, her hand buried in Mandy's soft curls as Eve held her still gently as she savoured the smell and feel of her feeders skin against her lips. The shocking kiss lasted only a few seconds, but felt longer for the stunned woman seemingly trapped in this strange place with, all be it loving, kidnappers, before Eve hurried off out of sight.  
'She even kisses me like how a caring mum would.' Mandy found herself musing, wondering if Adam and Eve actually had children of there own. Mandy remembered Eve saying she had 'turned' a few people. ' If that was true. It can't be.' Mandy shock her head in disbelief. 'They would never lie to me.' that voice that spoke like her own suddenly stated without room for argument. Mandy swallowed a lump in her throat. 'But... that would mean... That they really are vampires. But there's no such thing.' Mandy once again found herself arguing with herself mentally, causing a pain to begin to grow in the centre of her forehead. Mandy placed her shacking hand to her forhead, her shoulder hitting the wall behind her as she fell back against the wall feeling dizzy, her vision spinning as the lights from the candles seemed to dance in her vision, swaying all around her as if to hypnotize her in there burning orange glow, which once felt warm and welcoming, but now made pain build in her head, building and getting ready to explode.  
Her eyes tightly squeezed shut, Mandy tried to will the pain to stop. 'Why do I keep getting these darn headaches.' Mandy wondered helplessly. She was not prone to headaches, rarely ever getting any headaches throughout her whole life, and even in the odd instance when she was ill and was visited with such discomfort they was never this bad. Two paracetamol later it would be all gone.  
''I wonder if they have any paracetamol.'' Mandy thought aloud in a weak and strained voice, all the while rubbing her temples and eyebrows, leaning slumped against the wall on one shoulder now, head lowed to one side and resting against the all supporting strong wall.  
Eve really was not gone long, making Mandy jump slightly startled as she suddenly seemed to appear in front of her next to the ajar bathroom door.  
'Wow, that was fast, I didn't even hear her coming back up the stairs.' Mandy thought stunned.  
In her arms and hands Eve held many bottles and vials, along with a wooden blow which was filled with some herb looking stuff.  
Eve smiled warmly to Mandy as she made her way over to the bathtub carefully pouring in the different ingredients, making the water fizz up and then foam. The air was filled now with an earthy smell, but it also smelt sweet and spicy. 'Lillies mixed with cinnamon and mixed spice.' Seemed to be the closets Mandy could relate the smell to, but it still seemed to hold many many more different aromas. All of which smelled wonderful and seemed to fill Mandy with a sense of calm and tranquillity. Headache momentarily forgotten and she watched, almost mesmerised by Eve's actions.  
''Nearly ready my darling.'' Eve spoke in her calm collected manner, turning gracefully to walk over to the vanity table to put down the now empty bottles and bowl. ''How is your aches and pains doing now my love?'' Eve asked, looking sideways over at Mandy. Seeming to pause, at first on her facial features in contemplation, her eyes then drifting lower and gazing for a long time on Mandy's personal private parts. Mandy's face instantly heated up as she blushed, beyond mortified at Eve's current focus of interest. Despite her current aches and pains, her mouth dropped open, her body suddenly behaving as if was about to have some sort of panic attack as her eyes became as wide as humanly possible, Mandy stared back too stunned to respond.  
Eve smiled widely at Mandy, her head going back in light laughter as she giggled at Mandy's child like embarrassment and modesty. ''Ohhh..'' Eve drew out the simple yet powerfully erotic sound as she moved towards Mandy, slowly, taking each step as if she was a hunter stalking its prey that was already trapped in her cage. ''You really do blush ever so beautifully my sweet little Mandy.'' Eve smirked seductively, now standing in front of Mandy, so close that the young girls quickened breaths bounced off Eve's neck in such a tempting and enticing unspoken offer that Eve had to force herself not to lay clam to what was hers right now.  
Eve's behaviour beyond confusing as confusing could go. 'What is happening. Why is she looking at me like that. Talking like that. What!' The … hungry look both scared and oddly fascinated her. Mandy's breathing increased rapidly. Not knowing what to do, or how to react, Mandy choice instead to pretend this was not happening and adverted her eyes down and to the side, away from Eve's far to intense gaze. Mandy breathed in sharply through her nose, lips held in a death grip between her teeth as she fought to make sense of EVERYTHING that was happening to her.  
Eve's hand came into Mandy's view just before the blond woman's long, pale cool fingers made contact with Mandy's heated face, lifting her chin up with a tender finger curled under her chin, Eve's thumb resting on the edge of Mandy's bottom lip.  
''There's no need to feel ashamed my darling,'' Eve spoke confidently but with a soft lull lacing her voice, as she smiled gently and encouragingly down at Mandy. Her emerald eyes locked with Mandy's chocolate orbs. ''Beauty such as yours should never be so easily brushed off or ignored. Has no one ever expressed to you how perfectly stunning, breathtakingly beautiful you are before?'' Eve questioned with a curious raised eyebrow. ''You must have had your young lovers say so when you were courted by, I imagine, so many young possible mates?'' Eve's head titled curiously.  
Mandy shock her head slowly, taking aback by Eve's questions. 'No, never happened. And yeah right, not even had a boyfriend, let alone many!' Mandy mentally scoffed at Eve's words. ''I'm... I'm not beautiful. Seriously, I'm probably below average in looks. And no, no one has ever … Courted me.'' She looked away, chewing on her lip nervously, fully aware of all of the comments made behind her back by not only her friends but anyone else at school, collage and uni, that wanted to join in. She was laughed at so often for '' ''not being hot enough'' '' to pull someone and '' ''so ugly she couldn't even get a guy to sleep with her'' ''. But she wasn't ever interested in most of the guys she meet and the ones she did like where way out of her league or already taken. Perhaps it was her own … stubbornness that fuelled the bullies to taunt her. Not showing interest in the latest tread or speaking what she really thought, or wanting to wait for the right guy. The problem was HER, Mandy knew this. But she could never seem to change her point of view to match those of her peers.  
Eve's thumb gently and slowly brushed across Mandy's lips, parting them slowly as she did so. Eve looked down at her with a gaze that was almost intimidating, yet almost erotic at the same time, staring at her with what she could only describe as hunger. Mandy looked back at Eve, unable to glance away, her eyes wide from Eve's sensual touch.  
Eve's head titled down, closer still to Mandy's own face. She couldn't move her head back, held still by Eve's amazingly tender, yet firm grasp of her chin and Eve's other hand which cupped Mandy's flushed check lovingly, and adamant refusal to budge.  
''Never refer to yourself as thus ever again my darling.'' Eve reprimanded firmly. Her eyes still softly regarding Mandy with kindness, but laying just below this regard held a more menacing one. One which not to cross. ''You are perfect, and I, nor Adam, would wish for you to be different in anyway. Your the definition of beauty.'' She purred seductively, her eye's darking with an unfamiliar longing Mandy did not recognize. ''I want you to say to me, you are beautiful, now.'' Eve adamantly instructed. Her thumb still gently caressing Mandy's, now trembling lip. Tracing the sensitive skin at the bottom, and now moving up to the top lip, circling around slowly back down to the bottom, as if drawing a map of the raised dark pink landscape, and then repeating this erotic exploration once more.  
Mandy was dumbfounded, her expression showing this clearly. 'Huh? No. I can't do that.' 'Yes you can.' 'No, this is just too … strange.' Mandy frowned, wondering for a moment if Eve was perhaps joking, toying with her on purpose for fun, or just saying these things to be kind and win over her cooperation. She found Eve's odd touching also very profound. No one has ever touched her like this before. What was she meant to do? The way BOTH Eve and Adam touched her and treated her was so foreign that she couldn't make sense of it.  
Perhaps not openly said, but Mandy could not deny that she liked the way they touched her. It was so confusing, but yet so thrilling, exciting and it made her feel such wonderful sensations all over her body. As if by magic their hands could set alight all her nerves in a glorious display of sparking neurons setting alight all along the axons within her body.  
'Oh dear God, why can't I figure these people out.' Mandy frustratedly complied mentally. 'I just don't understand...'  
Her mental outburst was cut short by the dark expression Eve was now showing towards her. Eve's expression seeming stern, yet disappointed all at once. ''Say it Mandy.'' Eve unrelentingly demanded, leaving no room for argument on Mandy's behalf. Eve having now moved her enticing thumb away from her lips now to rest on the side of her captured chin.  
Mandy swallowed a lump in her throat, finding herself suddenly disappointed by her failure to obey right away and upsetting Eve, making Mandy feel even more bad and guilty.  
''I'm beautiful.'' Mandy spoke quickly, wanting this feeling of dismay to disappear as quickly as it came.  
Eve's face transformed into one of pleasure, a smile returning to grace her pale features. ''Yes you are.'' Eve paused briefly and gave a small sigh, her smile suddenly weakening. ''I know you don't really believe that fact now, but you will.'' She reassured the young woman, bending down suddenly and starling Mandy with the quick action and invasion of her personal space, if such a thing still existed, Mandy gasped, her eyes open in shock as she felt the foreign touch of Eve's lips touching her own with such lighting speed, as the blonde woman kiss her naked captive with surprisingly gentle, soft brush of moist skin to skin contact. Taking advantage of Mandy's gasp, Eve's top lip slipped in-between Mandy's lips, giving Eve the perfect opportunity to suck on her lower lip leisurely.  
This action sent immediate alarm bells off in Mandy's head. 'Wow, wow, wow, wow, WOW!' Taking a sharp deep breath in through her nose, Mandy used all her strength to try to pull her head away. Arms raised up, pressing against Eve's shoulders trying to push the incredibly, unnaturally strong lady away from her. But all to no avail. Eve did not even budge at Mandy's struggle. Moving only to impair her possible escape with a hand now behind her head, keeping her in place, buried within her brown hair, while Eve continued to ravish Mandy's bottom lip, and her other hand hold firmly on to her chin still.  
The initial shock began to wear off, and to her surprise, Mandy realized Eve's unexpected actions was not ALL that unpleasant. Her body relaxing slightly, allowing Eve to continue with... whatever she was doing.  
Finding herself relaxing more, as Eve released her bottom lip now to pay attention to the forgotten top one, Mandy found the touch to be … very nice. Strange, unusual, but nice. Mandy no longer was trying to push Eve away, her hands now resting on the tall woman's shoulders. A moan suddenly escape from Mandy, not from pain but a long quiet release of bless. Of pleasure.  
Eve's tongue could now be felt brushing along her lips slowly, tasting her captives inexperienced tender flash. The elder woman now also expressed her pleasure by moaning loudly with ecstasy, as Mandy held still, no longer trying to hinder Eve, but not reciprocating her affections either.  
Eve's mouth moved against Mandy's unrelenting. Her head moving from side to side as she deepened the kiss, a sharp contrast to Mandy who stood unmoving through out all this exchange, not knowing what to do.  
Mandy moaned again, not meaning to but unable to contain it. It felt so good. Eve's lips against her own was beyond pleasure. Unable to explain it but it felt so right.  
Moaning once more, but now in protest as Eve pulled away, her lips suddenly so lonely and a feeling of lose spreading now, swiping away the amazing sensations that not 5 seconds ago made her feel like she was truly, fully alive and was in what could only be heaven on earth. A sensation of which Eve and Adam seemed both capable of making her feel.  
The short incident left Mandy wishing to shake her head. Her thoughts in chaos. 'What... Oh my dear God.... What... What was that. I was just kissed... by a girl! Oh sweet Jesus and I liked it. Oh God, am I gay! No, I can't be, I like boys. I like Adam. ...What? Huh?. Yeah... I do, he is handsome.' 'The most handsome man I have ever seen.' 'Yeah, shame his mad. As in really mad. As in his a crunchy nut with added chunks of nut.' 'His perfect.' 'Oh man, what is going on.'  
Mandy stayed put, just staring at Eve in bewilderment.  
With a great satisfied smile, Eve released Mandy and gave her check a gentle stroke before moving back, taking a hold of Mandy's now limp hands from her shoulders.  
''Come now,'' Eve pulled gently with Mandy's hands in her own, encouraging her to walk with her. ''Lets get you in the bath and all cleaned up.'' She moved with Mandy over to the bathtub, Mandy still in a state of semi shock nodded in agreement automatically as she allowed herself to be lead to the bath.  
Eve licked her lips, looking delightfully pleased. ''Mmm,'' She purred. ''Your even sweeter than I could have imagined. Very delicious.'' Eve winked. ''I wonder if your other lips are as sweet.'' Eve sultry spoke with a sexy grin playing on her lips.  
Mandy's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she stared at Eve in disbelief of what she heard. She could imagine her expression right now must be boarder on comical, while Eve watched Mandy with a seductive smirk.  
Mandy was lost for words, neither one of her minds voice's could form a coherent response as reply to Eve's statement.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow the link :) you'll get a laugh …. ;)  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tAp9BKosZXs  
> She had a point if you think about it *wink wink*


	9. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we continue from where we left off, Mandy finds herself in yet another confusing and seemingly unreal situation with her captors. But how strange will events become for Mandy, when she is faced with such strange revelations about not only herself but Eve.
> 
> This whole section is told from Eve's point of view. I hope I do her character justice. (grimace)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. I'm so sorry for such a long delay in updating, hopefully there is still someone out there interested in reading this....  
> Big thank you to those who have already show interest and thanks to anyone that DOES read this :)

Chapter 9 : Revelations

Eve helped her little feeder into the steaming warm bath, easing her slowly down into the pool of medicated water, ensuring it was not to hot for Mandy before resting her back to lay down, she winced only for a few seconds when the water first touched her poor little butt upon sitting down.  
Eve lovingly brushed away the hair from Mandy's forehead and cheek, pleased to see her Mandy breath a sigh of relaxation as her eyes slipped closed, slumping further into the water as she allowed her tender sensitive body to be consumed by the soothing embrace that the herbal water exuded.  
''You'll soon feel better, sweetheart.'' Eve reassured softly, close to Mandy's face, running her fingertips slowly through her hair affectionately.  
A moment later Eve bent her head to Mandy's ear. ''I will be right back.'' She whispered, before placing a light kiss to her sweet girls temple. 'It is a truly hard challenge to stop touching and kissing this little one.' Eve mused with a mischievous smirk and slight shake of the head.  
Mandy responded with a slight nod of her head, a small indication that she had heard, eyes still closed and her facial features so relaxed, as if dreaming of laying on the seashore with nothing but the sound of the gentle ocean lapping ideally at the sandy shores.  
'Oh.. My sweet girl, if only you could always be this peaceful. At perfect ease and calm.. It would be so much easier.' Eve mused, a tinge of sadness appearing upon her flawless pale face, and a glimmer of yearning sneaking into her dead black heart.  
Pulling herself away from her little feeders side, she walked the short distance across the small hallway to Mandy's bedroom. Retrieving the nightdress Eve picked for Mandy from the bed, she held it up, examining it at arms length once more with a very pleased smile. It felt like silk in her hands, the beautiful martial was nearly completely see through, designed to fill your lover with fiery passion. Thin straps held up the white sheer dress, with nylon covering the stomach area and from the upper thighs down. Well, at least it had done on Eve. Her Mandy was much shorter, and if Eve's predictions was accurate, which they often were, the dress would leave very little to the imagination. It would be comfortable, all be it revealing and long on their little Mandy. ''Oh yes, my dark Lord will enjoy her in this.'' Eve's voice spoke with undeniable lust, her head filling with mental images that made her growl with a barely tamed wanton desire. 'As will I.' The hardly decent dress would allow Eve and Adam to enjoy the sight of this beautiful little angels body, an appetizer before the main meal.  
Eve hummed long in pure pleasure. ''Mmmm,'' She smiled with sinful intent. 'Oh yes, tonight is going to be a VERY pleasant evening indeed.' Eve chuckled to herself as she draped the naughty dress over her shoulder. Collecting Mandy's wash bag, Eve opened it to inspect the contents; Toothbrush, toothpaste, facial cleaner that was blue and designed to stop and or remove spots, antiseptic cream, body sprays, a brush with Mandy's chocolate hair captured and visible within the clutches of the bristles. Eve found herself carefully removing a strand of hair, captivated she played and observed the thick strand. Wrapping it around a lone finger, she stroked her cheek slowly, enjoying the simple feel of the hair grazing her skin. Eve smiled enchanted.  
At the bottom of the wash bag, Eve found a bottle of shampoo and conditioner, opening the lid, Eve grinned, recognizing the scent that laced her Mandy's hair. At the very bottom of the bag was a battle of body wash, which Eve also opened and sniffed happily. She was rewarded with the smell of almonds and sheer butter. 'Hmm, yummy.' This scent had been faint on her feeders skin, but the scent of something far more powerful and intoxicating had filled Eve's senses.  
Eve recalled when she and Adam had gone to Mandy, had feed on her. Only the scent of that crimson liquid, that delicious, divine life giving wine had filled the air around them, breathing it into their very beings before taking a much needed taste. It was not until Eve had the mortal child in her home that she began to notice all the other smells Mandy had covered herself with. The most potent was that of roses mixed with alcohol, a perfume of some kind. It was not unpleasant, both Eve and Adam preferring mortals not to wear such overpowering concoctions. Perhaps it was simply because their Mandy was wearing this perfume that it became sweet to Eve's senses after the child was safely within her home. 'For only my sweet girl could make a rose smell as sweet.' Eve mused, humming quietly as she moved her head from side to side, swaying her hips to the music that filled her mind, that life created and sang to her. Dancing to the music of her lover so near, his remaining essences swirling, dancing in her sensations. Her skin tingling with that of Mandy's essence, so strong, so close. Her pain, her fear, her recalcitrant, and her compliance, all whispering to Eve, filling her mind. Making her feel so ... ALIVE.  
Eve basked in her senses coming alive with all these sensations filling her and making her fill so wonderful.  
Shaking her head with a laugh, she stopped. 'There will be plenty of time for dancing.' Eve grinned with cheer, collecting Mandy's belongings and spinning around with a twirl, heading back to attend to her little mortal.  
Mandy still laid with her head resting back against the bath tub, evidently asleep. Eve could see her breathing was evened out and calm as she watched her chest gently rise and fall amid the misty foam water. She had crossed her ankles, thighs pressed together resting to one side, her arms covering her chest, hiding her perfect firm breast's from view. 'So shy and modest.' Eve rolled her eyes smiling, once again caught up by how innocent her feeder is.  
Eve approached quietly, gathering towels, a clean flannel and setting up Mandy's wash products. Stopping also to grab a bottle of aloe vera body moisturiser of Eve's. Picking up the laundry basket with ease and setting it down next to the bath tub for her to sit on as she washed her precious tired girl. 'Poor dear, it must all be still catching up with her.' Eve titled her head, eyes focused on Mandy as she slowly poured body wash onto the flannel in her hand.  
Eve reached out and tenderly took a hold of Mandy's arm covering her chest, bring it towards herself, when Mandy startled awake, instantly trying to retract her arm free from Eve's hold.  
Even Eve's 'gentle hold' was too strong to brake for the mortal girl, her eyes wide and looking around herself in confusion.  
''Hay, hay, sshh. It's alright my darling, it's just me.'' Eve reassured in a calming voice, as Mandy's fearful eyes settled on Eve's green orbs. Eve hushed her as she watched the gears turn in Mandy's head. 'Constantly overthinking everything.' Eve wanted to chastise but instead found herself grinning at her feeder. 'A gift and a curse.' She mused inwardly, as she waited patiently for Mandy to contemplate what was happening. Eve began to rub the soapy cloth over Mandy's captive arm with a gentleness Eve only reserved for her mortal girl and her husband, washing her hands and around her small wrists, up her arm to her elbow and then continuing up to her shoulder. The soap foaming up her tanned skin and creating a sweet fragrance that Eve happily associated with her Mandy. All the while taking care to ensure she cleaned Mandy's skin thoroughly.  
''I can do that.'' Mandy quickly stated, moving to take the cloth and try to free herself again from Eve's hold once more. All in vain, as Eve refused to let go and continued to wash her like she was a babe. ''I can wash myself thank you.'' Mandy demanded hurriedly, the familiar panic visible in her wide eyes.  
Eve chuckled quietly. ''I'm sure normally you are very capable my darling girl,'' Amusement lacing her words. ''But you are tired, and have had a long few days and I don't mind at all ensuring your nice and cleaned properly.'' Eve grinned down at Mandy's flushed face. Her rosy checks, agape mouth and wide eyes so endearing and cute.  
''Please, let me. I can...'' Mandy began to protest further, before Eve sighed loudly, cutting her off.  
''Mandy.'' Eve said firmly, gaining the child's full attention and silencing her mid protest. ''Enough.'' Eve demanded now, seemingly shocking the girl with her forceful tone and stern gaze as she reinforced her command with a easy mind suggestion. 'Oh yes little one, Adam is not the only alpha in this family you will quickly learn my sweet innocent feeder. ''You will lay back, and not fight me any more on this matter. I am going to wash you, and you will not feel ashamed nor frightened. All will be alright so long as you do as I say.'' Eve stated dominantly, enforcing her powers on the little girl, using the bond Eve and Adam had created in her mind, so as to ensure her cooperation, and want to submit to their will. It was the only way to ensure her safety and see to it she trusted the two immortals and did not wish to run away, again.  
Eve understood why Mandy felt so confused, why she had headaches come and go. Why she felt as if she had a split personality all of a sudden. It was her mind trying to 'defend' it's self and push herself and Adam out. It was a futile battle, which eventually Mandy's mind would lose. And then she would be happy, and at peace. It would all work out soon. Sooner if Mandy relaxed more and allowed Eve and Adam to care for her and make the decisions for her, which would be better all round.  
''Understand?'' Eve waited with a arched eyebrow, maintaining Mandy's attention as she watched her commands take hold, Mandy's body relaxing into the warm water, her eyes taken on a glazed, glassy appearance.  
Mandy nodded slowly. ''Yes.'' She replied quietly.  
''That's better.'' Eve smiled down at Mandy's submitted state. ''Now, show me that beautiful smile of yours.'' She playfully said, beginning to wash Mandy's shoulders, gently massaging the tight muscles she found there.  
Mandy's face split into a wide beaming smile, showing off her top white teeth. It reminded Eve of a toddler she once saw in the early 1900, excited to have been given a bag of sweets from her mother.  
Eve laughed out loud at the sight of her feeder. ''That's much better.'' She giggled amused. ''My beautiful little angel.'' Eve cooed playfully, washing her Mandy's neck. Even more pleased to see Mandy raise her chin up to allow Eve better access to that delicate, alluring neck.  
Mandy continued to assist Eve as she washed her, helping by allowing better access to part of her body, turning herself so Eve could reach without effort, holding her arms up when Eve washed her under arms, keeping her leg out of the water so Eve could lather up the skin there. Eve was very pleased as she continued to wash her feeder tenderly as if she was a new born babe.  
Of course, Eve did not think of Mandy in this way. Yes, she was but a child compared to Eve's years and experience. Eve was beyond old enough to be her mother. Older than Mandy's great, great, great grandmother, and older still. But by no means did Mandy have the body of an infant, and Eve's desire for her was more driven by adult urges. Eve looked upon her perfectly round, firm breasts. Enjoying the responses Mandy gave upon Eve's touch to her lovely, sensitive dark nipples standing to attention while Eve ran the soapy cloth over and round the puckered flesh. Washing over her deliciously seducing sensitive flesh, Eve's other hand began to caress Mandy's body, unable to resit the burning desire to touch her provocative breast. Eve's fingers brushed over Mandy's raised nipples numerous times, before her roaming fingers grasped her breast in its entirety, foundling that enticing embonpoint. Mesmerising the feel of her feeders intimate areas. One of many Eve would mesmerise.  
All the while Mandy arched up to Eve's attentions, clearly enjoying what Eve was doing to her body. She moaned, oh so aroused. Without any hinder, her moans filling the room, purring and sighing at the slightest movement from Eve's hands. Mandy's eyes hand fallen closed, as she allowed her body to fall completely under Eve's control.  
Eve could not contain the pure joy at Mandy's reaction, her own body's fire burning hotter for her feeder. Eve was pleased Mandy was not fighting her body's desires, even if consciously she would refuse it, but deep down, Mandy was enjoying Eve's attentions, she craved their touch just as much as Eve, and Adam, craved to touch her.  
Eve leaned closure to Mandy's ear, brushing her lips over the warm earlobe, causing a shiver to run through Mandy's body, her breath hitching in her throat. ''Doesn't that feel good?'' Eve purred sensuous.  
Mandy's response at first was a louder moan, as Eve took her nipple between her thumb and forefinger, rolling it between the two digits firmly. Mandy's chest rising up to meet Eve's touch, her breathing fast as she gasped in ecstasy. 'Ohh, so responsive. So susceptive.' Eve smirked devilishly. Curious to see what Mandy would be like when Eve made her way down to Mandy's secret garden.  
''My sweet salacious girl, you like this don't you?'' Eve murmured into Mandy's ear before sliding her tongue over the heated shell.  
Mandy nodded slowly to Eve's question. Words suddenly lost to the mortal girl, helpless to her own body's secret desires.  
Eve's mouth sucked in Mandy's ear lobe, sucking and swirling her tongue over the captured little flesh, before biting down gently. Mandy's moans becoming more audible as she bucked in the water.  
'Hmm, she likes it a little rough it would seem.' Eve mused delighted by this discover. 'Wonderful.'  
''I can't hear you.'' Eve said in a low whisper against her tragus.  
Mandy's breath shuddered as she took in quick shallow breaths. ''Yes.'' She moaned.  
Eve grinned as she nuzzled Mandy's wet neck. She could feel how fast her little feeders heart was beating, her pulse racing with excitement.  
''Have you ever been touched this way by a women? Hmm?'' Eve asked, curious to know if Mandy's reactions was due to her, or the girls heterosexual tendencies.  
Eve found Mandy's pulse point and claimed it with her mouth, sucking harder and causing the young mortal to cry out, her body quivering beneath the hot water. Eve's tongue tasted Mandy's delicious skin, using her century's of restraint to resist the urge to bite into that tender neck and feed on her here and now, while she brought her little feeder to climax with her hands exploration of her supple body.  
''No.'' Mandy breathed the word out in longing for more.  
Eve pinched Mandy's hardened nipple, amused when Mandy cried out in pure bless.  
'Oh.. I bet I could make her cum for me just by playing with these divine buds of hers with ease.' Eve mused with a mixture of amusement and arousal.  
Eve's hand began to trail downwards, rubbing her belly once tenderly, before continuing lower, dipping below the heated water. Mandy's whole body flinched upwards as Eve trailed a nail over her hip. 'Hmm, found another sensitive spot.' Eve laughed low in her throat, repeating her slow torture by running her fingers back over Mandy's hip. Mandy did not disappoint, once again her body jumped as she breathed in quick.  
''A little sensitive there, aren't you baby.'' Eve joked, licking her tongue up Mandy's neck deliberately slow, forcing yet another, louder moan of pleasure to break free from her feeders agape mouth. ''Ohhh...My sweet girl,'' Eve purred enticingly, nibbling gently just under Mandy's chin on her throat, her tongue trailing upwards to her parted lips. ''The things we are going to do to you. My dark prince and I are going to bring your whole body to life, exploring, licking, kissing and touching every inch of your beautiful body, finding all the erogenous zones you have and setting them all alight with so much pleasure you couldn't even imagine if you tried. I will make you feel sooo good. No one you have ever been with will compare to all the sensations and feelings we will bring to life in you.'' Eve whispered her promise, brushing her lips teasingly close to Mandy's. All the while Eve's hand began to move downwards, brushing up and down each of Mandy's thighs, inching them apart as she went ever more dangerously close to her feeders core.  
Eve paused for a split second, her lips hovering over Mandy's, as she titled her head at an angle. ''Ah,'' Eve smiled. ''Adam's home.'' Having sensed and heard her beloveds return. Eve could smell the food he had returned with for Mandy. ''Hmm, I'm sure he would appreciate seeing you like this, so desperate and wanting.'' Eve teased playfully, enjoying the view of Mandy's quivering form. ''My dark lord is an exceptional lover, as good as myself I would say. Would you like him to join us?'' Eve asked softly, kissing the collar of Mandy's neck lightly.  
Mandy's lips moved silently, as if trying to form the words but failing. Her only noise being that of her breathing, loud and fast.  
Eve's hand moved upwards to teasingly brush over Mandy's mound, causing Mandy's eyes to snap open suddenly as she jerked up, Eve pulling back in time away from Mandy to avoid her feeder smacking her head into Eve's, as she tried to sit up. ''No.'' Mandy cried out, the glaze from her eyes less predominant now? The desire that once was held in them also completely gone, replaced now with that all to familiar panic and fear, and enough to have broken through Eve's weak charm and calming suggestions.  
Eve frowned, perplexed by this sudden turn of events. Having already smelt Mandy's arousal from her advances. Eve's frown deepened. 'Is she gay, does she not want Adam. No, she clearly desired Adam, they both could smell it on her when he was close to Mandy.' Eve withdrew her hand from the water and using the hand that was just seconds ago playing with those lovely buds moved up to stroke Mandy's check gently. The flinch that Mandy gave did not go unnoticed by Eve.  
''What's the matter sweetheart?'' Eve questioned worriedly.  
''You shouldn't be touching me. You can't.'' Mandy exclaimed hurriedly, her voice lanced with fear that even Eve did not recognise. ''Not there. Not anywhere. You can't touch me there!'' Her voice shaking, as her hands now covered her chest from view, her body softly rocking itself within the bath tub.  
Her sudden behaviour startling Eve, as she looked down at the young girl, confused. And very worried by the behaviour she was now presenting. 'I don't understand...' Eve could clearly smell Mandy's OBVIOUS arousal. The young girl clearly was enjoying Eve's advances. ''Why not?'' Eve asked, not annoyed but more concerned over Mandy's sudden change of mind. The urgency in her whole demeanour and voice, the sudden snap of Eve's suggestions from her mind, all making no sense to the thousands of years old vampire.  
''You can't.'' Mandy shock her head desperately, once again becoming self conscious and shy, bring her knees up to help cover her nakedness from view as she cling to herself tighter still. Her rocking becoming more pronounced also. The nerves and scared child returned full force much to Eve's dismay. 'Never as bad as this.' Eve couldn't help thinking. 'I don't understand, is she playing hard to get. No. No, this is …. something much more … serious. Oh no.' Eve pulled back, contact completely broken now as she stared eyes wide as a terrible, awful thought came to her mind. 'Has someone forced themselves on her sweet girl?' Eve's temper brewing just with the possibility. 'I will hunt who ever touched my Mandy in such as disgusting and vial manner down, the horrors and torture I will inflict on them will become legendary even in hell.' Eve silently promised as she seethed with the mental idea of what she would do.  
Using her rational mind however, for Mandy's sake, Eve tried to remain outwardly calm, which was a very difficult task considering. ''Why not? Did someone hurt you there? She asked solemnly, hoping her face was that of a caring and loving women, and not that of the demon who wished very much to be let loss to reek chaos and death. ''Did someone force you to do something you didn't want to do sweetheart?'' Eve managed to say, feeling sick to the stomach just thinking about anyone putting her sweet girl through such an ordeal.  
Mandy's eyes suddenly darted behind Eve, shrieking lower into the warm soapy water while still clinging to her chest, knees drawn up pressed against her hands. As if trying to disappear into the very bathtubs walls.  
Eve knew Adam had entered the room without having to look behind her, she also could feel and smell Adam's rage building, having obviously overheard what had been said so far.  
''Who was it?'' Adam said, dangerously low and menacingly as he walked into the room with determination, coming to stand just behind Eve overlooking Mandy's shacking form.  
Mandy looked between both vampires, her eyes darting back and forth nervously. Her brows pulled together as if in pain, as she bit down on her lower lip. Her eyes instead now focusing on the wall behind Adams shoulder.  
''Tell us darling.'' Eve almost pleaded with the young mortal. Her hand moving to rest on Mandy's tense shoulder. Causing an immediate jerk away from the suddenly very young and scared looking feeder. Eve held on gently, refusing to let go. Trying to reassure Mandy with her tender touch. 'I will rip that sick son of a bitches heart out. No, I will start with his dick, make him eat the tool of his terror. No doubt he forced my sweet girl to do so also.' Eve cringed, unable to keep eye contact as her mind briefly showed her a visual picture of such a scene occurring. 'Fuck! Oh my Mandy...'  
Mandy continued to refuse eye contact, her rocking body making the water whoosh in the bathtub gently. The only sound that could be heard within the room.  
''Tell us the pricks name that hurt you.'' Adam growled. ''He won't EVER touch you again.'' He added with venom, his teeth gritted together.  
Eve settled her free hand over Adam's, an attempt to calm and console her lover.  
' ''We need to stay calm.'' ' Eve spoke with as much calmness as she could herself muster.  
' ''Eve...'' ' Adam growled harshly in her mind in warning.  
' ''I know. I want vengeance also. But we both need to handle this, calmly. She's already terrified. We need to show her its ok. Ok?'' ' Eve reasoned, her hand holding Adams, squeezing in comfort.  
Adam squeezed her hand back, a growl vibrating in his chest. ' ''Fine.'' '  
Mandy's eyes refused to look at either vampire as she shock her head from side to side, her fear obvious. Her mouth opening and closing without a sound, as if trying to form the words that refused to come.  
Eve tried with all her might and will to centre herself, outwardly showing calmness and control, inside she was raging, and saddened by what may have befallen there precious, beautiful girl before they got to her. ''It's alright Mandy. You can tell us. You don't need to hide anything from us. Please tell us what's wrong. What happened?'' Eve implored softly, offering what she hoped was a smile of encouragement and love.  
Mandy's head continued to shack no. ''I... It's nothing. Really. I...'' Mandy paused, chewing on her lip and making it shine bright red from her bruising teeth. Looking down at her raised knees, she quietly spoke. ''I wasn't rape. I...'' She cut off, her eyebrows drawn as if lost in her own thoughts.  
Eve raised a questioning eyebrow. 'Is she confused? Possibly defending her attackers?' Eve waited for Mandy to get her thoughts together, realizing Mandy needed to get out whatever she had to say in her own time.  
Adam moved a step closure, bring him right next to the bathtub now and was about to speak.  
' ''Wait my darling. Let her get it out. Just wait.'' ' Eve firmly advised, turning briefly to face Adam.  
Adam's lips pressed in to a thin line, he glanced at Eve, clearly not happy, and then looked back at Mandy's worrisome form, and then nodded once in acknowledgement. ' ''Fine'' ' Adam reluctantly conceded.  
Mandy's eyes fell closed after what felt like years of waiting for both vampires, her body slumping in defeat. Her voice was a low whisper, so low, had they been human, Adam and Eve would have had to strain to even hear her words. Her angelic face appearing shameful.  
''I.. I have never been...I just … have never... been with anyone. Not like … No one has every touched me like …. you … did.'' Mandy seemed to struggle to get the right words out, her own face looking confused and frightened. ''It's a bad thing... No one … touches me... there.'' She stammered her muttered words. ''No one ever wanted to and … I didn't want it. It just... It feels … wrong.''  
Eve felt her jaw drop and eyes widen. 'What!?' Dumbfounded she turned to look at Adam, as if looking for conformation of what she believed her Mandy was saying, and that she wasn't going deaf in her old age. ' ''Adam?'' ' Finding Adam in a similar state of shock and bewilderment. His lips parted as if to question or confirm what they both now believed they was hearing.  
' ''She's... Did she just.. What the fuck? How?'' ' Adam stumbled over his words.  
The reaction of her lover caused Eve to blink out of her amazement. Holding back a very inappropriate laughter at the expense of her husband. ' ''Well, it has been some time since you have been lost for words my dear.'' ' Eve found herself smirking, avoiding the scowl she knew Adam would regard her with by looking down at the still rocking form of her little feeder. Who also was avoiding eye contact with ANYONE, eyes still closed tightly, causing a stab of pain for Eve. 'My poor baby girl.' She wished nothing more than to wrap her arms around her feeder and reassure her.  
' ''This isn't funny Eve.'' ' Adam snapped inside her head.  
' ''Well... '' ' Eve looked out of the corner of her eye to her dark and serious lord. ' ''It is a bit.'' ' She grinned wickedly, now that it was clear to her that no harm had been done to Mandy, physically at least. ' ''Ohhh, come on my darling. Think about this for a moment. She is truly special my love.'' ' Eve spoke now with such happiness and hope lacing her words. ' ''We are so fortunate, so lucky. How much more precious, innocent and pure can she be. A Virgin! Untouched!'' ' Eve emphasised her point. ' ''Oh yes, very special. Especially for this day and age my love. Humans do not court each other as they once did and something as sacred as waiting till you find your one true love is not the ''in thing''. It's probably more rare to find a young women her age with a hymen still intact, than someone with her blood type.'' ' Eve looked up at Adam. Her delight however vanishing once returning her gaze to Mandy, still very much shacking and scared. This was not funny for her girl. Eve mentally sighed. ' ''Ah, but that's probably not how she sees it. We must handle this carefully. This could be the key to the foundations of us building up her trust and bond with us. This could be the very catalyst to making everything perfect. Our perfect family, without the forced suggestions to keep her under control and behaving.'' ' Eve communicated to Adam hopefully, seeing this as a rare and invaluable opportunity and needing to seize it without delay. But, they have to be careful, so as not to scary Mandy away or drive an even greater wedge between them all.  
Adam looked to Eve, uncertainty visible in his eyes, but also a spark of hope whispering in the background. He nodded once, slowly. ' ''I agree. We could us this.'' ' Adam confirmed, his mind already working and calculating the best possible play for this new turn of events.  
The two immortals turned back to observe the rare gem in their mists, that seemed to wish nothing more than to disappear, collapse in on herself like a dying star and become invisible in the dark recesses of space.  
Eve felt for the young girl, but found herself more enraptured by how truly special her twinkling little star was.  
' ''On another plus side,'' ' Eve began with a devilish glint in her eyes. ' ''You, my darling lover, will get to be her first. You can claim not alone her body but also get to claim her maiden head as well, if all goes to plan. We will be the first to know her body. Only us.'' ' Eve whispered seductively into Adam's mind.  
Adam turned to face Eve, and in a too rare occurrence, his checks raised as his mouth spread out into a truly delighted and almost excited smile, his teeth all on display as he looked at Eve. The view to her he bestow was beyond jubilant for her to look upon.  
' ''Oh, yes.'' ' Adam's deep voice rumbled so sensuously inside her mind. His smile now turning to match Eve's naughty smirk. ' ''How very delectable.'' ' He winked.  
xxx  
To be continued....


	10. Awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again.   
> Not even 12 hours later and I'm updating this story :) woohoo. Don't get used to it is all I say, it is a rarity. Trust me. Would be awesome if it was always this way, but …. sorry its not possible. I work stupidly long hours and have health problems.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter. I'm not ganna give anything away this time round because, 1. its 3am and I have to be up for work at 7 and this is a quick post. 2, I want it to be a surprise. Because … nah, you got to read it to find out lol  
> I will say this however, there is a section in this chapter, where someone says and does something.... all I can say is; come on! I HAD to do it.  
> And if someone is still reading this, a little game for you all … you have to tell me what it was I had to get that person to say and do ;)  
> Enjoy and thanks for reading. x

Chapter 10.  
Awkward

 

Mandy hugged her body tightly. The awkward silence making this whole situation 10 times more unbearable. And it was pretty damn unbearable as it was. No, humiliating. Scary. Confusing.   
Mandy refused to open her eyes, trying to pretend this wasn't happening. Any of it.   
'Oh my God, why? Why me? Why!' She wanted to scream. To disappear. Perhaps even death would be the better solution. She shock her head at that. 'Seriously, don't be any more stupid, you may forget how to even breath. God, I'm so stupid. How did I even get into such a mess. What was I thinking letting her wash me, TOUCH ME...My ...Bitty bobs and getting so...Excited.'   
Mandy was certain her face was so hot from embarrassment that it could fry an egg. She felt so humiliated, exposed. Confused.   
Very confused. She felt so scared. She could feel her heart beating, so fast and hard like it was trying to escape. A heavy, uncomfortable ...weight was inside her chest, making it hard to breath, to think clearly. Eve's touch... scared her. She couldn't make sense of this feeling weighing her down.  
But like her mind of late, her body also felt like it was splitting into two different beings.   
'I … Eve...She made me feel...when she touched me...my...breast and …. my ….nipples. I liked it. Oh dear God, I liked it. It felt amazing. Incredible. Her mouth, that tongue on me...' Mandy squeezed her eyes tighter closed. 'I enjoyed it. And hated it. It felt like I was dying inside but at the same time.... I felt more alive then I have ever felt. As if her fingers were laced with magic that just sent a glorious shock thought me. Every second, every touch.' Even in her own mind she could only whisper these truths with a heavy shame filling her being now. 'Her touch, her caress. It felt amazing. My God, she touched... Places she shouldn't ever touch! But I let her do it. I wanted more. I was moaning for more!' She cringed, her lip shooting a sharp pain though her face as she bit into it harder now. 'I shouldn't have told them... Why did I tell them. Jesus, not only do I keep going funny and acting weird, most likely slowly going insane, but now, I go and tell them THAT. Why don't I just tell the whole world how no one wants my ''V card'', and how it feels so wrong when...' Mandy stopped, her eyes hurting her now as she hid her face, knowing soon she would make a bigger fool of herself and allow her weakness to show to those who have kidnapped her. 'It's not kidnapping if you wish to stay.' A calm voice spoke like her into her mind. Mandy shock her head. It was too much. 'I'm pathetic! Stupid. Stupid! The crazy people not only kidnap me, twice, but now I go letting them touch me! In areas that shouldn't be touched! And then I go shouting out I'm a virgin.' Mandy's head felt like it was about to exploded. It was too much. 'Too much happening, there's not enough space in here for more than one of me!' A question passed through her mind, the most terrifying of all. 'Am I going crazy. There's too many voices in here.' Tears spilled down her heated face, her unconscious rocking increasing. 'I must be one weird freaking masochist, cause this is insane. Is insanity infectious? Perhaps it is, because your falling deeper for your kidnappers. Well done Mandy. Great job.'  
Mandy, too busy ranting and raving at herself, didn't even hear both Adam and Eve as they tried to talk to her. Suddenly she felt a finger grasping her chin, bringing her face out from its hiding place and turning it upwards to face her captors.  
She tried to flinch away, startled by the invading hand, that held her still despite her trying to pull away and quickly discovering it was pointless. Adams hand, an immovable force, as she tried to pull away, another hand came to rest on her bare cold wet shoulder firmly. Eve messaging the tense muscles found there.   
Adam now was perched on the bathtub, bringing Mandy's gaze and attention back to him and Eve. With a hold on her like steel, strong enough to subdue her, but without hurting, Mandy was forced to look back shamefully and afraid. 'Oh I'm in such a mess. God only knows what they are going to do to me now, probably sacrifice me to what ever God they believe in. Probably the same imaginary one that tells them their vampires. And with my wacky behaviour and masochistic ways of late, I'll most likely get off on it! Such an idiot!'  
''Sweetheart,'' Adam said in a surprisingly gentle, affectionate tone. His express an unfamiliar one for Mandy to look upon. She looked into his pale handsome face behind lowered eyes. Finding it hard to keep his gaze, but those eyes hypnotising her. ''You have nothing to be scared of. And no reason to feel ashamed.'' Adam reassured soothingly. His deep voice, so calming, sending a warm feeling through her body just by listening to him speak. The sensation almost taking her breath away. 'Oh boy...' Mandy's breath caught in her throat. Unsure what to say or do.   
'How can I not be scared, you make me feel TOO MUCH.' Mandy wanted to shout out but couldn't find it in herself to do so. The fight she waged against them, all the time, trying to break free. To run, to not bow down to them... was draining her strength away piece by piece.  
''Listen to him, my darling,'' Eve interjected with that sweet soft voice of hers. ''His telling you the truth. You shouldn't feel ashamed or frightened. It's not a bad thing, in fact, it's very good. You did not fold to pier pressure. You kept yourself pure. That's a wonderful trait and we're proud of you for it.'' Eve smiled down at Mandy.  
'What?' Mandy tried to shake her head, confused. ''It's not wonderful, trust me.'' Mandy recalled all the bullying, the harsh and cruel comments that would follow in her footsteps. The name calling she had had to endure from EVERYONE. Her friends, classmates and all the boys that would snigger at her and make jokes. And why? Because the idea alone of ANYONE touching her made her feel sick. She could never explain it or knew why. But it made her feel dirty. Disgusting. 'It was wrong. No one can touch me, not like that.'  
Eve opened her mouth to speak, but Mandy cut her off before she could utter another comment on the matter. ''Please. I don't want to talk about it. You shouldn't either. And you shouldn't have done...What you did.'' Mandy couldn't even bring herself to say it aloud. 'She shouldn't have made me feel so good by touching me like that. It was wrong.' If Mandy could, she would have turned away, refused to speak. Run out the room and never go near either Eve or Adam again. But she couldn't. There hold on her was unbreakable. And her mind and body betrayed her. Deep down, she wanted to stay. She needed to stay and the urge to obey and be a good girl was getting stronger and harder to fight. Her mind was not her own, there was another …. her, inside her mind now.   
Eve frowned down at Mandy, seemingly oblivious to the pain Mandy felt as her emotions fought against each other. She smiled, amusement playing on her pale elegant face. ''Did you not enjoy it?'' Eve asked mischievously.  
Mandy's checks burned as she closed her eyes, wishing Adam would release her chin from his grasp as he watched on like a statue, pale, emotionless face. The picture of an angel sculptured into immortality through stone, eyes never wavering from her own.   
''You shouldn't have done it.'' Mandy muttered quietly. More angry with herself than Eve.  
''Why?'' Eve titled her head questioningly. Shrugging nonchalant. ''Is it because I'm a women. Was you, my dear girl, raised in a prudish home were two women being intimate is considered to be a sin?'' Eve laughed with mirth. ''Would it have been better if it had been Adam? Would it have been less ''wrong''?'' Eve leaned forward, eager to hear Mandy's reply.  
''No!'' Mandy snapped wide eyed at Eve, refusing to even look Adam's way now. She could already feel his eyes on her, watching her every move.   
''So what's the matter?'' Eve sighed.  
''Please... Stop talking about it. Please.'' Mandy whispered.  
''Why?'' Eve whispered back with clear excitement as she wiggled her eyebrows, teasing Mandy. ''Did you not enjoy it?'' She asked slowly, her voice a bed of seduction.  
Mandy swallowed hard, not wanting to say anything in reply, knowing they will know if she lied. 'I can't answer that, no way. They can't know how they affect me. I can't give them that power over me.'  
''Hmm?'' Eve not so eager to relent on the matter. ''Answer me truthfully, darling. If you didn't enjoy it, I promise you it won't happen again.'' Eve looked to Mandy sincerely. ''If you did enjoy it however, there is no shame to be felt my dear girl. I very much enjoyed exploring your body, learning what areas of your delectable flesh makes you moan so exquisitely. I want to explore more,'' She leaned in close to Mandy. Eve's presence this close making Mandy's head swim with that wonderful warm sensation that tingles through her veins, her heart jumping almost out of her chest with excitement. ''As would Adam I am sure, wouldn't you my love?'' Eve said amorously as she glanced to her partner.  
Adam's reply was a wicked smirk that Mandy wished she didn't watch appear on his superlative face.  
'What!?' Mandy was stunned. ''Why?'' She inadvertently said aloud. Cursing inwardly at the slip.  
''Because you have an exceptionally appetizing and glorious, beautiful body, Mandy.'' Adam declared in that deep husky voice. Widening Mandy's already disbelieving eyes and causing her jaw to drop in shock.. 'Huh? No. No way. They just want to make me feel less humiliated. Why do they even care?' ''And knowing no one else has sampled such alluring temptations that you have to offer makes you even more irresistible and divine. A luscious, sweet rare rose yet to be bloomed to her full beauty.'' Adam purred, his eyes full of lust. Mandy's breath stopped in her throat, too consumed and captivated by Adam's words as he moved closer to her face, his hand now releasing her chin, his fingers gliding up slowly to her check, softly stroking the heated flesh with the back of his cool knuckles, causing a shiver to run through Mandy's spin. ''Uncontaminated. So pure. So innocent.'' Adam's tempting words filling Mandy's hazy mind, slowly turning her into putty for him to mould as he wished within his hands. His voice bewitching her, taking control and bring forth such sensational images to her mind of how his hands could take her, caress every inch of her body, his mouth claiming her mouth. His tongue...  
'Stop. No! They freaking kidnapped you! Are you really falling for this lying sweet talk!?'  
Mandy pulled away, her eyes looking to the wall to her left, away from those eyes. Away from both of her kidnappers. Speaking with her remaining resolve slowly, but with intent. ''I don't want to talk about it. Please, go away.'' She pleaded now, hoping against all hope they would do as she asked and leave her alone. Perhaps allow her to keep some dignity. Allow her to think clearly.  
Eve sighed beside Mandy. ''Alright sweetheart. We will give you a moment to calm down.'' Eve said somewhat deflated, much to Mandy's relief.  
Their touch disappearing with seeming hesitation from her body, leaving a coldness behind. Mandy didn't turn to watch as she heard Eve and Adam's movements as they began to leave.   
''Why don't you finish up in here and come down when your ready. If you need us, just give us a call.'' Eve spoke, her voice laced with sadness. Still Mandy refused to look. Eve bent down, placing a kiss to Mandy's temple. Not lingering, so was gone before Mandy could form any sort of reaction.  
''Don't take too long,'' Adam said emotionless. ''Your food is downstairs.''   
Mandy nodded, grateful they was ACTUALLY leaving her alone. But the relief was short lived, as Mandy felt cold fingers grasp her chin once more, tilting her head back to face him. Mandy gasped softly just as Adam's lips found hers.  
His lips like feathers as he brushed them over her own, before quickly pressing hard against Mandy's mouth, his tongue taking advantage of her parted lips, to dive into her warmth. His tongue finding hers, massaging it so skilfully. Mandy's head swoon with sudden desire. So powerful as it gave her whole body a shock, alighting every nerve from its forgotten and hidden cage. Her eyes closed as she fell deeper under his spell that he weaved with his mouth against hers, exploring as he drove his tongue deeper, his passionate yet tender kiss dragging her further into his charm as she began to, without thought, deepen the kiss. Her movements timid but quickly rewarded, there mouths moulding together as he dominated her mouth. His hand moved from her chin to her temples where he began to draw circles slowly with his thumbs, as his fingers slide into her damp hair.   
Mandy felt her body relax more then, moaning with ecstasy as she began to really enjoy his touch, desperate for more of him. Her previous anxieties slipping away, as if it were water falling over the dam she has built up so high.  
Her head feeling light as a balloon, emptied of all its worries. Where all that mattered was Adam. His touch. His kiss so divine, so incredible. The strange sensations returned full force and she felt dizzy, drunk on his touch. Needing him so much. Wanting him closure. Needing more.  
Her hands were suddenly tangled in Adams hair. It felt so soft and think, it felt so magnificent, as she buried her hands into his dishevelled hair, turning her body more to get closure. Raising her self up to press against Adam's chest.   
As Adam continued to rub Mandy's temples more and more, those fingers pushing her down more and more into his enchantment. The desperate need for him intensified. She desired him more and more. She didn't want this kiss, this contact to ever end. She didn't want him to stop touching her like this. Mandy clung to Adam with uncontrollable need. 'More, more, more. Don't stop. Oh God touch me Adam.'   
Mandy wanted to please Adam, trying to imitate his actions as much as she could, not sure what to do but feeling the desperate need to please him and keep on kissing like this. Massaging his tongue also and sucking on the organ inside her mouth. Loving the taste of him. 'Fuck, he smells so good. Feels so good.' The taste of his tongue inside her mouth was better than anything that had ever passed her lips in her whole life.   
The need to please Adam so intense. So strong. Mandy tried to match Adam and keep up with his pace. The need for air somehow irrelevant right now, even as her ears began to ring through her head, which seemed to be buzzing faintly.   
One of Adam's arms hold found it's way around Mandy's back, as she now held on to his neck, his other hand ran from her temple, down her face to her neck, where he gently held her there.  
Adam pulled back quickly. ''Breath.'' His rich voice spoke softly.   
Mandy automatically breathed in fast and deeply, her lungs giving a sharp pain as she did so in protest of there neglected state. She panted for breath, trying to reclaim Adam's lips, his hand moving to her forehead, gently halting her attempts. His breathing so even and controlled, as if it hadn't had an affect on him there passionate kiss. But his eyes were dark, lustful and staring back at her as if he was also hungry for more still. 'I want more. I want him, I need him.' Mandy moaned in protest when he came closure, breathing her in, Mandy went to rekindle there mouths embrace of one another, but he pulled back just out of reach. His nose nearly touching hers he was so close.  
His eyes twinkling with mystery, as his mouth turned upwards at one corner. ''Do you want more?'' Adam whispered, his tone gravelly, filled with sexual desire.  
''Yes.'' Mandy breathed, moving to take what she wanted, panting still for breath.   
Adam pulled back just enough for her to not reach his lips, his forehead resting on Mandy's. He looked so sexy right now, looking down at her, as if searching her eyes for something she couldn't explain. ''Please.'' Mandy found herself begging breathlessly, not caring how desperate she sounded in that moment. 'I want more, please, more.' Her mind pleaded silently.  
A gentle smile traced Adam's seducing lips. ''Don't take to long getting washed up then.'' He said teasingly. Pressing a kiss to her forehead as he disentangled her arms from around his neck delicately.  
Bringing her hand to his mouth, holding it by the wrist, breathing in her skin, pressing his lips to her pulse. He repeated the action on her other hand, bring her palm to his mouth, covering his mouth with her hand as he kissed and breathed her in loud and deeply again. Mandy watched with glazed eyes, entranced and fixated with his actions. Finding this simple act overwhelmingly erotic.  
With reluctance, he removed her hands from his face. Leaning in, capturing her gaze once more, he whispered. ''Finish washing your luscious body and hair for me, baby. And when you are done, I want you to get dressed and come to me down stairs. I want you to think about how much you want me. Want Eve. And all the most erotic things you want us to do to you. If your really quick and are a good girl, we may indulge in your fantasies tonight, and show you some of our own desires we wish to explore with you and your body.'' Adam promised in his deep, rumbling baritone voice that made Mandy's lower stomach feel funny, as well as her lady parts ache, but in such a glorious way, which till this night was alien and unfamiliar to her.  
Adam laughed in his throat, his chest vibrating against Mandy. ''I can relieve that ache of yours too baby. I will make you feel like a woman, make you feel so much pleasure. You just have to be brave, and ask for it is all.'' Adam kissed her forehead once more, running his fingers in her damp hair, moving back to caress her check softly.  
His touch was suddenly gone from her body, as was he from the room. Mandy looked around and found herself alone in the bathroom. She suddenly felt cold and lonely. Wanting Adam and Eve back with her now.   
'Get washed and dressed and you can go to them.' Mandy's thoughts stated. She found herself hurrying to do just as Adam said. Desperate to get his arms around her again. To feel his lips on hers once more. So lonely and cold without his touch. Without Adam and Eve near her. 

xxx

Adam and Eve waited in Eve's bedroom. Eve had dished up Mandy's food and found a cover to place over it to keep it warm till she could eat it. She had also retrieved a jug of water and a glass for their little feeder to drink from. Adam strummed on his new lute that his beloved had gifted him. He missed his instruments back in Detroit. All thanks to that she devil he had had to leave them all behind, along with his music.   
Adam know he was openly sulking, but he didn't care. 'Fucking vacuous blood sucking bitch.' Not only had his music been left abandoned because of HER, but by worst of all she had drained one of the very rare decent and honesty zombies he had encountered for nearly a century.   
'Oh, poor Ian. He didn't deserve that. Why, why couldn't she had just turned him! Yes, it wouldn't have been ideal but at least he would still be here. Not thrown into some nuclear left over acidic waste to be disintegrated like some unwanted object that no longer held any value.' Adam found himself mentally recalling that awful night, watching in his minds eye as himself and Eve put Ian's body, rather clumsily into his car boot, then having to dispose of Ian's remains.   
He found himself indulging in a new mental image, his fantasy, one of many, of that little bitch Ava. Of Adam throwing HER into that pit. 'How much better off we would be. The whole fucking world for that matter. Oh, be if it was only true. As long as that cunt was still infesting this earth, they would never be safe. No one is.' Adam knew at some point, despite Eve and her feelings for that creature and the pain it would bring her, SHE would need to be put to an end. 'I'll happily drive the stake into her black heart myself.' Adam thought, with murderous intent. 'That fucking bitch won't ever hurt Eve or me again. And Mandy. Fuck! The things Ava would most likely do to such an innocent child if she had the chance. Well no fucking way! I won't ever allow that she devil near my sweet Mandy. Never.'   
Adam was certain Eve would not either. But if Ava did try to turn up again, like she seems to enjoy doing every 50-80 years, and pull her shit again against our sweet, pure little feeder, that, Adam was sure, would be the push Eve needs to finish her 'sister' once and for all. 'How much better things will be when she's buried and gone.'   
Adam's music reflected his mood, his strumming had turned dark. Darker than his funeral musics darkness. His notes played of wishes to kill, hurt and torture. 'Oh how he would enjoy that. It would surely lift my spirits for at least another century, maybe even two.'  
His wife flipped down on the sofa beside him, her feet lifting up to lay across Adam's lap.   
Adam looked to Eve and saw her running her hands through her hair, happy and content. She had changed from her cream leather jacket, long red blouse and white pants. Now smiling at Adam, her luscious pale shoulders exposed as she wore his dressing gown she had 'borrowed' in Detroit, parted beautifully showing just above her breasts in a wide v shape and holding on to the very edges of her shoulders. Her perfect legs bare to him and crossed at the ankles over his lap. Adam paused his music, moving his lute to one side, he rested his hands on his wife's thigh which was exposed to him.  
''You really suit my dressing grown baby.'' Adam smirked, playing an invisible piano on Eve's leg, heading further up her leg from her calf, past her knee, up her thigh and under the folds of his robe, opening it up more to his eyes as he lightly played his fingers up her leg more, dangerously close to her delectable entrance, which he now could look upon hungrily. ''Why don't you take it off. Slowly.'' He growled, moving his hand to rest behind her knee as he gently moved one leg from his lap, tenderly but firmly grasping her ankle in his firm grip and watched her eyes close as she titled her head back with a low moan of approval as he placed kisses all over her calf, heading towards her knee, that he held from underneath.   
''Why would I do that when it suits me so well.'' Eve teased slowly, her head still back but Adam could see her mischievous grin.   
Adam's tongue swirled over Eve's silken flesh, nipping at the skin on her calf as he massaged her thigh with one hand, the other caressing the back of her calf, dragging his nails over the firm covered muscles there. Continuing his trail of hungry kisses and nipping bites up Eve's leg further.  
Adam with in a blink of an eye, grasped both Eve's legs and pulled, causing her to fall down on the sofa more, so she was now laid under Adam's quick moving body. Eve laughed in her throat, grinning up at Adam's quick movement of advantage over her. Adam's hands pushed apart Eve's legs so he could move in between her, exposing her beauty to him in full of her divine pink lips. Adam lifted her leg over his shoulder, starting his worship of her legs anew once more.   
''Because if you don't,'' Adam growled against her skin, causing Eve to hum loudly for him. ''It won't survive what I will do to it if I remove it piece by piece. I'll destroy it for hiding you from my gaze.'' Adam threatened low in a dark seductive guttural voice. Eve smirked as she growled back, parting her lips in pleasure as Adam now buried his face in her thighs, biting into her skin harshly but without breaking it, before slowly trailing his tongue further up, closure to where he could smell she wanted him to be as well.  
''Oh what a pity that would be.'' Eve purred, biting her lip.   
' ''Ohhhh, baby, you know what your doing to me.'' ' Adam whispered accusingly to his wife's mind. She looked up to Adam with lustful eyes, and then winked at him.  
''Indeed.'' Adam purred, pulling at the robe forcefully upwards and diving into the centre of Eve's legs, his mouth descending upon her womanhood. Slowly dragging his flat tongue up Eve's folds.   
Eve's fingers dug into his arm, her other hand finding his hair as she pulled him closer in ecstasy. Her moans filled Adam's ears, while her taste and scent drove him wild. Pushing her legs further apart for better access, he kissed and sucked on her sensitive bud, his tongue pushing into her folds as he demanded entrance, lapping up her sweet succulent honey. ' ''Oh, my Eve, you taste so fucking good.'' ' Adam growled into Eve's mind.  
''Mmmm. Oh, yes my lord. You know how I want you so much. Fuck me with that talented tongue of yours. Deeper my love. Ahhh.'' Eve moaned loudly, her eyes slipping closed as she let her head fall back, giving into Adam's rule over her senses.  
One of Adam's hands came away from Eve's thigh, as his tongue swirled her clit, his fingers rubbed up and down her wet lips before Adam could resist much longer, he pushed two fingers inside Eve's honeypot and began to pump his hand in and out.  
Eve's moans intensified. ''Oh yes...oh fuck. Mmmahhh oh yes my lover. Ahh... faster. Just like that, oh, right there. Right there baby.'' Eve panted, her nails digging into Adam's head, pulling on his black hair harder. ''Aaahhh. Mmmm.'' Adam obliged, grinning into Eve's pussy as he pumped into her faster with his two long fingers, curling them just enough to hit the spot inside his Eve that he knew would make her scream loud for him in ecstasy. Lapping up her honey as he did, sucking, licking and biting on that delicious clit, bringing her faster and closer to the edge of her orgasm that he was drawing out.  
Adam's fingers slipped out of his wife fully, he rubbed over her folds, up and down tormentingly slow, her sweet nectar leaving a perfect glistening to her lips while he observed hungrily. His head coming up to look down at his beautiful needy wife, so close to her release. Adam smiled wickedly, showing off his teeth as he did so, his eyes focused now on his robe, and what lay hidden from his view beneath.   
''Oh, tut tut.'' Adam shock his head disapprovingly. ''Your a bad girl tonight.'' Adam smacked down over Eve's pussy twice harshly. Eve jumped the first time, purring sinfully, before letting out a small giggle. ''Take that fucking robe off. Now.'' Adam ordered, spanking her pussy two more times before continuing his painfully slow and light caress of his wife's folds.  
Eve's eyes opened with a twinkle hidden in there depths. She pulled on Adam's shirt roughly, bringing Adam down on to her chest. Eve whispered into his ear in a playfully innocent voice. ''Make me.'' She sang softly, before taking a hold of his chin and bringing him against her lips, claiming his mouth with her own.   
Adam moaned with Eve, as they kissed passionately, each fighting for dominance with there tongues. ' ''Challenge accepted my dear.'' ' Adam pushed three fingers into Eve's entrance, causing her to moan loudly, startled momentarily by Adam's sudden forceful invasion as he pushed against her inside walls, demanding they stretch for him. Adam grinned. ' ''How rough shall I be with you wife.'' ' Adam spoke seductively into Eve's mind, his ploy for domination seeming to work. 'Tonight I am Master baby.' Adam mused. Needing to feel in control. So much has been out of his control of late and has been so bad and gone so wrong. He needs to be in control. To take command and see to it his family remains safe. He needs to be able to do this. His master of his world, and too many elements have corrupted his peaceful world. Not anymore. His in charge, he says what will happen. He will protect Eve. He will protect Mandy. And even she, will learn to bend to his will. He is master over her also. Eve is his mistress, his queen. Mandy his little princess, who needs to still be taught her place, but will learn and will be safe and secure within his family. Adam continued to pound three long fingers in and out of Eve, his thumb tapping and rubbing her clit harder and fast.  
' ''Take it off, baby. I want to see all of your beauty.'' ' Adam softly spoke into Eve's mind. ' ''Take it off and I will let you come so hard and for so long.'' '  
Eve did not hesitate with Adams promise singing in her mind. Adam shifted up so Eve could untie the knot holding the robe together. Eve tugged it lose, and pulled the material open, exposing all of her naked wondrous beauty to him.   
Adam pulled away from Eve's mouth, sitting up to admire the view, his fingers slowing down there harsh pounding of her core, going slow and deep as he looked down at his spectacular wife's body. It was a sight that still left Adam in awe. One he could never grow tired of seeing. 'She is a goddess.'   
''Fuck,'' Adam cursed low, shacking his head slowly. He gazed down at her perfect tits, eyes moving up to her face that was contorted in the heat of her arousal. ''Your so... unbelievably.... amazingly beautiful. Your a work of the finest art.'' Adam breathed hard, his voice low in his throat, filled with desire and need. Adam slowly bent his head, taking one of Eve's puckered nipples into his mouth, biting down as he rolled his tongue over the tip within his mouth, using his free hand to grasp her neglected breast, his fingers pinching the enticing bud, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. ' ''Fucking hell Eve. You feel so good. You taste so exquisite.'' ' Adam breathed into his wife's head.  
' ''Mmm, your amazing darling. Don't stop.'' ' Eve replied, feeling all his senses with her essence.   
' ''I love you so much.'' ' Adam said with all his heart, sucking greedily on her plump nipple. He could feel Eve's walls clinching, tightening around his fingers. His response was to pump as deep as he could, fingers curled just so, increasing his speed. Rubbing her swollen clit with determination. Needing her release almost as much as no doubtable Eve needed to cum.   
'' I... love you... too....,'' Eve panted aloud in between her moans. Her voice a wanton, needy whisper. ''My talented, handsome.... wonderful husband.'' Eve gasped, her hands clinging tightly to Adams shoulder and her finger still tangled in his hair. Pressing herself further into him. Rocking her body on his hand in ecstasy. ' ''Ohh, baby, my darling. I'm so close. Ahh fuck. I want to cum for you my dark lord. Make me scream for you baby.'' ' Eve cried out abandoned and lustful in his mind.   
' ''Oh, you'll scream. Scream my name. Sing for me your sweet music of ecstasy. I want to hear you moan, beg to cum.'' ' Adam licentiously instructed, swirling his tongue over her nipple, trailing down to Eve's flat belly, looking up at her through hooded eyes. Eve's eyes tightly closed. Her face so desperate. ''Say my name.'' He growled, voice low, husky, dripping with sin as he commanded. ''Say my name, baby, and beg me to let you come undone.''  
'' Oh Adam. My darling Adam,'' Eve panted, her voice strained. ''My perfect.... wondrous Adam. I want to cum...for you.'' Eve moaned, looking back at Adam with half closed, lustful eyes. ''Make me cum. I … love you so much Adam. Oh Adam.''  
Adam grinned devilishly. ''Good wife. Say it again.'' He ordered.  
''Oh Adam. Adam! Adam, my love. Adam!'' Eve cried loudly, so close to that desperate release.   
Adam bent his head down, once more encasing Eve's swollen clit within his mouth. Sucking and licking feverishly. Lapping up and pushing his tongue inside her flawless cunt along side his sodden fingers. His own moans of enjoyment nearly matching Eve's. ' ''So good. You taste so good. What perfect, yummy honey my queen makes for her lord.'' ' Adam purred low. His tongue racing to lick all of Eve's delicious nectar all up, not wanting any to go to waste. ' ''You taste so fucking good baby. Moan louder. Scream for me. Scream my name and cum for master.'' ' Adam pressed his face into her mound, breathing in Eve's scent as he felt her getting so close to release.   
''Adam. Adam. Adam! Oh Adam! Ahhhh!'' Eve cried without shame. Adam felt her clinch so wonderfully tight around his fingers as she cried his name over and over. Chanting as she began to rock uncontrollable against his face. Her body pulsing, her sweet honey flowing fast, and as Eve fell apart, Adam bit her lips, sucking hard as she came, screaming his name as his mouth filled not only with her exquisite juices, but also her mind blowing blood. His eyes snapping open, his own chest expanding as he felt her orgasm hit him also, there bodies joined, her blood flowing into his veins as they reached their rapture, together.  
' ''Oh such sweet music you make baby.'' ' Adam whispered as Eve's orgasm rolled over her beautiful body.  
Adam pumped her pussy hard and deep, moving his body over hers to capture Eve's parted lips, kissing her passionately, her moans lost in his mouth, and his in hers. Intertwined as one. There bodies, their hearts, their souls. All one entity.   
Rolling on the highs of Eve's orgasm, each holding on. Extending this moment in time for as long as possible. Adams pace slowing more now, as he felt her body begin to come down from it's high, drawing it out. Eve's form shaking and convulsing still from her orgasm, her nerves and senses in overload. Adam's kisses becoming more gentle, his mouth brushing against her lips sensuously, kissing her face, around her chin, down to her neck, back up, to her checks and then over her closed eyes to her now relaxed forehead.   
Eve's hand came up, lazily stroking through Adam's messy hair lovingly.  
''Oh Adam. Oh my darling Adam. Mmm.'' Eve still moaned his name in bless as he showered her face with kisses.   
''Oh my Eve.'' He moaned in return.   
''That was... magnificent my love.'' Eve smiled as she whispered, turning to look into Adam's eyes, stroking his check as she collected herself. ''Your wonderful.'' She praised lovingly.  
Adam gently stroked Eve's wet folds as he looked to his beloved. ''You are spectacular.'' He breathed, matching Eve's smile before placing a kiss to her forehead, remaining there while he stroked Eve's hidden lips between their bodies, still drawing out shudders from her glowing body.  
Eve hummed happily. Her hum becoming a sigh of content. Smiling sweetly up at her husband. ' ''Perhaps we should acknowledge our sweet, rather shocked feeder now.'' ' Eve laughed loudly in her throat.  
Adam grinned, both immortals having smelt her arrival. Adam having heard her coming down the stairs just before Eve's 'Big finish'. Adam laughed with his wife. ' ''We could always just invite her over for the second half.'' ' Adam winked suggestively.  
Eve thought for a second. ''Hmm.'' She titled her head. ' ''Given her rather fast and heavy breaths, she may well enjoy that.'' ' Eve chuckled. ' ''But,'' Eve began to push Adam away from her body then. ' ''She must eat first, and so must we my darling.'' '  
Adam groaned but allowed Eve to push him away from her comfortable embrace, returning to his previous seat on the sofa.  
Adam looked to Mandy, and couldn't help grinning at the sweet girls look of utter shock, as she looked first to Eve's naked body and then diverting her eyes quickly away, looked to Adam.  
Adam kept Mandy's gaze trained on him, smiling charmingly and seductively, as he raised his hand he put two of his fingers that had been buried inside Eve seconds ago, into his mouth slowly. He sucked and licked them clean as Mandy watched him with wide eyes. ''Mmmm.'' He moaned in pleasure, loud, ensuring Mandy heard him. Adam trailed his thick tongue up his fingers, enjoying the taste of his wife's beautiful nectar, and very much enjoying Mandy's clearly shocked expression, watching as her checks looked as though they might combust at any moment.   
But he was not fooled so easily, he could smell her arousal. It filled his senses. She had enjoyed what she saw and what she was watching him do right now. And he knew without any doubt that she would definitely enjoy what he had planned to do with her after she had eaten.  
'Not so innocent to get turned on by Eve's salacious moans.' Adam mused. Winking suggestively at Mandy, taking his time to look upon her lovely appearance, as Eve retied his robe around herself and greeted Mandy.  
''Hello my darling girl. How are you feeling? Did the bath help?'' Eve asked her, affectionately. Like a concerned mother. 'Eve always would have made a good mother.' Adam mused, still enjoying his fingers, sucking on them like a starving man, nearly as much as he enjoyed the view of Mandy in Eve's sheer nightdress. 'Very, very nice.' Adam was pleased. It was longer on Mandy than Eve, coming to just above Mandy's calf's. A white dress. 'For such an innocent maid. The colour suits her. For now.' Adam was sure, giving enough time, himself and Eve will bring out the little vixen inside her. She'll be a woman soon enough.' The dress was almost completely transparent, showing her breast, those dark lovely nipples, lower stomach and upper legs through the sheer and nylon materials. It was lose in some areas on her, and tight in all the right places for Adams liking. 'It won't be on her for much longer if I have any say in the matter.' Adam really enjoyed the view it gave however, leaving little for him to imagine. 'Very, very, very nice.'   
''Sweetheart?'' Eve questioned, worry seeping into her sweet voice.  
Mandy still hadn't moved or spoken a single word. Her eyes watching Adam and what he was doing to his hand still, turning to look at Eve, before then turning back to watch Adam and then leaving him to rest on the sofa next to him, where minutes ago he was ravishing his magnificent wife.   
' ''Ohh, bless.'' ' Adam cooed, his tone playfully teasing. Finding her state one of the most amusing sights he had beheld in some time. It was enticingly alluring as well. ' ''Poor thing is really in shock.'' ' Adam sweetly said. Standing up now from the sofa, thinking it probably best to halt his teasing. 'Wouldn't want her passing out.'  
Adam walked towards Mandy, his pace leisurely. Eve having already gone to the shell shocked mortal and placed a gentle hand on her shoulders. 

xxx

To be continued...


End file.
